¡Mayday!
by Ivis.Cullen
Summary: El "primo" de Bella obtiene sus vacaciones después de 2 años. ¿Qué harías cuando tu sexi primo y teniente del Cuerpo de Marines de US Navy, decide hacer lagartijas sólo con shorts? O peor… ¿Qué tus padres se vayan a visitar a sus amigos en Seattle, quedándose solos en la soleada y calurosa Phoenix con ganas de cogérselo hasta en el garaje? ¿Será incesto? Todos Humanos. Lemons.
1. ¡La bienvenida!

Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

Capítulo dedicado a mis amores, **Scarlett y Coona**, a la primera por su grandiosa idea y a su primo jiji Y ala segunda por su paciencia, cariño, confianza y todo las por querías que hablamos. **¡Ya las amo, bebés!**

**.**

**¡Mayday!**

"_El sexo es como el alcohol, mientras más lo tomas más te embriaga_

_—Anónimo"._

**C**apítulo 1: La bienvenida.

**.**

Miré ansiosamente el enorme ventanal y retorcí mis manos nerviosamente. Mis padres estaban de la misma manera que yo, al igual que los demás familiares que estaban en la gran sala del aeropuerto.

Había esperado 2 años para verlo, para abrazarlo y para continuar creándome fantasías al verlo entrenar. Estaba loca por él, desde que era pequeña y él nunca había demostrado nada hacia mí. Yo era simplemente su prima de segundo grado, al menos tenía el consuelo de que no éramos familia directamente.

—Debe estar por llegar —musitó una chica un poco mayor que yo, tendría unos 27 más o menos.

—Estoy nerviosa —le susurré y ella rio nerviosamente. Bien, al menos no era la única.

—Yo igual, no quiero más que abrazar a Harold en vez de verlo por Skype todos los días —asentí con la cabeza y ella me sonrío—. Soy Kendra Lears.

—Un gusto, soy Isabella Swan —ella sonrío y ambas volvimos nuestra vista al ventanal. Un inmenso avión de la Armada de los Estados Unidos comenzó a descender y un pequeño chillido salió de nuestros labios. Kendra se lanzó a mis brazos y yo la correspondí de inmediato—. Ahí vienen —susurré al ver como la inmensa puerta del avión se abría, pero cientos de marinos salieron de ahí y no podía identificar al que quería.

Giré mi cabeza hacia mis padres y ambos estaban tomados de las manos, mirando con ansiedad la puerta de embarque y que Edward ingresara por ahí.

— ¿Esperas a tu esposo? —me susurró Kendra y yo deseé que fuera así, sin embargo negué con la cabeza y sonreí triste.

—Es mi primo, bueno mi primo segundo grado…

—Estás loca por él —confirmo y yo asentí—. Debió ser un martirio todo este tiempo sin saber de él o de cómo estaba —lo fue. Todos los lunes esperaba impaciente el email que nos mandaba a la familia o las múltiples charlas por Skype. Lo extrañaba.

—También lo fue para ti —ella asintió y me apretó fuertemente la mano cuando la puerta de embarque se abrió y varios chicos comenzaron a entrar—. ¿Cómo es? —le pregunté y sonreí nerviosa al ver como las chicas se tiraban a los brazos de su amado o de sus hermanos. Habían sido los 2 años más difíciles de todos.

—Alto, rubio y pálido —sonreí y comencé a buscar a su esposo—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Alto, pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes —le indiqué y ella rio. Era difícil buscarlos, ya que todos estaban con su uniforme y su gorra en la cabeza, ocultando su nulo cabello.

Había llorado junto con Edward cuando hace 6 años nos llamó por Skype y nos mostró su nulo cabello, su cabellera cobriza había desaparecido y nadie podía creerlo. Ahora que era Teniente le permitían tenerla un poco larga, pero manteniéndola peinada y ordenada. Era mejor que nada.

— ¡Ahí está! —chilló mi nueva amiga y yo busqué desesperadamente dónde indicaba. Un alto rubio se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia nosotras y supe que era su esposo. Sonreí llorosamente cuando Kendra se tiró a sus brazos, sollozando y besando cada parte del rostro de Harold.

Aparté la mirada cuando comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, ambos soltando unas cuantas lágrimas, y sentí un poco de envidia. Desearía poder recibir así a Edward.

—No lo veo, Charlie —musitó mamá y yo presté atención a sus palabras. Los tres comenzamos a buscar entre la gente a mi primo, pero no había indicios. Hice una mueca y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Ya aparecerá —respondió Charlie y Reneé suspiró. Ella adoraba a Edward, lo quería como a un hijo.

Los padres de Edward habían fallecido hace 8 años, cuando él tenía 16, y desde ahí pasó a ser parte de mi familia, yéndose a vivir con nosotros y a terminar el instituto conmigo. Yo era 2 años menor que él, pero Edward nunca me trató diferente. Siempre fue atento conmigo.

— ¡Bella! —miré a Kendra y sonreí, su marido me miró sonriente pero confundido—. Él es Harold, mi esposo. Amor, ella mi amiga Bella —sonreí ante eso y Harold rápidamente besó mi mano.

—Un gusto, Bella —sonrío y yo asentí.

—Lo mismo digo, Harold —Kendra lo miró con tanto amor y él a ella de la misma manera que tuve que contener las lágrimas.

— ¡Ahí viene! —giré rápidamente mi cabeza ante el chillido de Reneé y mi respiración se atascó al ver al sexi marino vestido de blanco.

Mi madre rápidamente caminó hacia él y Edward dejó su bolso en el suelo para abrazarla, riendo fuertemente. Sonreí con nerviosismo y comencé a acercarme. Charlie lo abrazó, diciéndole cuan orgulloso estaba de él y Edward asintió sonriendo torcidamente.

Su mirada se posó en mí y sus ojos brillaron, sonrío abiertamente, marcando sus adorables hoyuelos, y abrió los brazos hacia mí. Sonreí como tonta y corrí hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras soltaba pequeños sollozos. Edward rio y me abrazó fuertemente, sosteniéndome por la cintura y alzándome hasta dejarme a su altura. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y llené su rostro con besos mojados.

—Te extrañé —susurró y yo sonreí bobamente.

—Yo también —sus ojos brillaron y besó sonoramente mi mejilla—. no puedes volver a irte —le supliqué y él rio.

—Me tendrás por 30 días, no me iré por un buen tiempo —sonreí y lo abracé fuertemente.

— ¡Vámonos a casa, chicos! —musitó Reneé y giré mi cabeza para verla secándose las lágrimas. Charlie sonrío y tomó el bolso de Edward, girándose para abrazar a Reneé y dirigirla a la salida.

— ¡Bella! —chilló Kendra y yo giré mi cabeza hacia ella, quien sonreía abiertamente junto con Harold. Me sonrojé y me bajé de los brazos de Edward, sintiéndome avergonzada ante mi efusividad.

Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me sentí nerviosa, debería estar acostumbrada a que hiciera eso. Kendra miró atenta el gesto y me miró feliz.

—Dame tu número, Bella, es bueno tener a alguien para compartir esto —ambas reímos y Edward junto con Harold nos miraron confundidos.

—Será un placer —le dicté el número mientras Edward y Harold se conocían un poco, habían compartido algunos cursos pero nunca se habían acercado, sobre todo porque Harold era Comandante y tenía 28 años, mientras que Edward era Teniente y tenía 24.

—Tenemos que juntarnos uno de estos días —comentó Kendra y yo asentí—, nos juntamos los 4 —Harold y Edward rieron y asintieron.

—Te llamaré pronto —le dije abrazándola y ella asintió—. Nos vemos, chicos, cuídense y recuperen el tiempo perdido —les insinué moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente y ellos se sonrojaron.

—Vamos, cariño —dijo Edward y yo me sonrojé. Él era la única persona que podía lograr eso.

—Sí —musité y él volvió a abrazarme por la cintura, guiándonos hacia el estacionamiento.

El aeropuerto estaba vaciándose ya, casi todos se habían idos.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Bella? —preguntó él mientras salíamos por las puertas y caminábamos hacia el auto de Charlie.

Sonreí feliz cuando él colocó su boina de la marina sobre mi cabeza, haciéndonos reír tontamente a ambos.

—Me quedan dos semanas para terminar el 4to año de Medicina y pasar a la facultad —le comenté y él asintió—. Tendré 2 meses de vacaciones, con mis amigos estamos pensando ir a Europa —él jadeó y yo lo miré sorprendida.

— ¿Me dejarás solo en Phoenix? —dijo con un puchero y yo rodé los ojos, mientras que visualizaba el jeep de papá.

—Claro que no, idiota, me iré cuando tú te vayas —él asintió despacio y yo fruncí las cejas. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Me abrió la puerta trasera del jeep y ambos nos acomodamos en los asientos traseros.

— ¿Quién quiere ir a comer comida italiana? —preguntó Reneé mientras que Charlie encendía el auto.

— ¡Yo! —chillamos con Edward y todos reímos.

.

.

.

—No sé cómo lo soportas —susurró Alice mientras miraba por el ventanal de mi habitación. Hice una mueca y suspiré mientras me levantaba para ver también.

—Me pregunto lo mismo —respondí y casi gemí cuando hizo otra flexión.

Edward llevaba sólo 3 días en casa y ya me tenía vuelta loca, mucho más de lo normal. Estábamos recién a martes y mañana teníamos uno de los exámenes finales en anatomía y ninguna podía concentrarse. Rosalie estaba en el baño lavándose la cara al igual que Tanya, mientras que con Alice babeábamos desde el tercer piso.

Mi primo llevaba entrenando 2 horas, lo habíamos visto hacer trote, sentadillas, flexiones en tan sólo shorts. Nos tenía de infarto y ahora estaba preparándose para lanzarse un piquero en la piscina.

—Se me cae la baba —dijo Rose colocándose a mí lado, todas asentimos y suspiramos cuando se sacó las zapatillas para lanzarse a la piscina.

—Tienes que hacer algo, Bells —comentó Tanya echándose aire con un libro. Teníamos el ventanal abierto, pero hacia tanta calor, o era calentura, que no podíamos concentrarnos en nada más que el bronceado cuerpo de Edward.

—Mierda —jadeó Alice cuando mi primo realizó un perfecto clavado y desapareció en la inmensa piscina que teníamos en el patio trasero.

—Jesús —susurré cuando salió todo mojado y arreglando su corta cabellera cobriza—. Mierda —siseé cuando alzó la mirada y sus orbes esmeraldas me miraron fijamente. Mis amigas jadearon y rieron nerviosamente, mientras que yo sonreí avergonzada al vernos descubiertas.

Edward sonrío calientemente y alzó su brazo derecho y nos saludó.

—A estudiar —demandé y todas nos volvimos a acomodar en la cama.

Estuvimos unas 3 horas más hasta que no dimos más y decidimos dejarlo. Las chicas se fueron a su casa, mientras que Reneé me llamaba para colocar la mesa.

— ¡Voy! —chillé y me coloqué las pantuflas.

Bajé las escaleras hasta el primer piso y vi a Edward sentado en el salón viendo las noticias.

—Hey —saludé y él giró su cabeza hacia mí. Sonrío torcidamente, oh, Dios, y yo sonreí nerviosa. Besé su mejilla y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

— ¡Lindas pantuflas! —gritó y yo gruñí. ¿Qué tenía de malo tener pantuflas de chancho? ¡Nada!

— ¡Cállate! —le chillé y sentí su risa. Reneé sofocó la suya al ver mi mirada y yo saqué los individuales para colocarlos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Te ayudo? —preguntó él desde mi espalda y yo rodé los ojos.

—No —pasé por su lado y saqué los servicios. Abrí el armario y saqué 4 vasos.

—Vamos, Bells —lo ignoré y fui a dejar las cosas a la mesa. Lo sentí tras mi espalda cuando me incliné para colocar los vasos y me tensé. Me erguí con rapidez y Edward me abrazó por la cintura, susurrando en mi oído—. No te puedes enojar por eso —me estremecí.

—Sí, puedo —contesté y traté de salir de sus brazos. Él besó mi cuello suavemente y me soltó. Me giré para mirarlo confundida y él sólo sonrío, por lo que me fui lentamente hacia la cocina.

¿Qué había sido eso?

.

.

.

— ¡Aprobé! —le chillé a Reneé en el teléfono y ella jadeó.

— ¿Lo hiciste? —gritó a través de la línea y yo asentí, sintiéndome tonta al darme cuenta de que ella no me estaba viendo—. ¡Estoy tan feliz y orgullosa, hija! —dijo y mis amigas sonrieron. Creo que todos podían oír la voz de mi mamá.

—Sí.

—Edward debe estar por llegar, que tengan una linda tarde —masculló y yo sonreí. Edward me había invitado al cine, había dicho que no habíamos compartido lo suficiente y que necesitábamos un tiempo de calidad para ponernos al día. Él sólo llevaba 5 días acá y yo había estado estudiando en todos ellos, él sólo había salido con Reneé al supermercado o ido con Charlie al Buffet de abogados.

—Sí, mamá, acabo de ver mi jeep entrar al estacionamiento. Te llamo después —mis amigas suspiraron cuando un guapo y exquisito Edward Cullen bajó de mi jeep, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta azul. Se sacó los lentes al verme y sonrío. Abrió los brazos y yo corrí para refugiarme en ellos—. ¡Aprobé! —le chillé cuando me agarró por la cintura y me alzó hasta su altura. Él abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y sonrío abiertamente mostrando sus hoyuelos.

— ¡Te dije que lo lograrías! —comenzó a repartir besos por toda mi cara y yo reí. Lo abracé por el cuello y él comenzó a girarnos—. Más razones para celebrar —reí y me afirmé con más fuerzas.

—Vomitaré, Cullen —advertí y él se detuvo de inmediato. Besó sonoramente mi mejilla antes de bajarme y afirmarme por cintura al verme tambalear.

— ¡Hola, Edward! —saludó Alice y besó la mejilla de mi_ primo_. Él rio ante su efusividad y saludó a mis amigas, incluso a Emmett, Jasper y Demetri, los novios de mis amigas y mis mejores amigos.

—Hola, chicos —ellos respondieron y luego me miró nuevamente—. ¿Vamos? —asentí y me despedí de todos. Al girarme me di cuenta de que varias chicas, y chicos, miraban fijamente a mí hombre y me puse celosa. Lo tomé de la mano y lo dirigí hacia el jeep—. ¿Tú conduces? —asentí y él me pasó las llaves.

—Estúpidas —susurré por lo bajo y Edward me miró confundido. Sonreí y encendí el estéreo—. ¿Qué veremos? —pregunté al detenernos en un semáforo en rojo.

—Estaba viendo la cartelera —musitó sacando su iPhone—. ¿Veamos una de comedia? —asentí con la cabeza y aceleré—. "¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido?" es la única que hay, las otras son de acción y terror.

—De acuerdo —llegamos rápidamente al centro comercial y nos fuimos directamente hacia las salas de cine.

Varias chicas se quedaban mirando fijamente a mi acompañante y eso me colocaba los nervios de punta, sin embargo, Edward no parecía fijarse en eso ya que estaba totalmente concentrado en explicarme en qué había consistido su último año en Hawaii.

El cuerpo de Marines tenía una base allá y como Edward era teniente había sido designado el último año a estar ahí.

— ¿Qué comerás? —a ti, pero no le diría eso o me catalogaría como una demente. Sólo tengo 22 años, tengo mucho por vivir aún.

Giré mi cuerpo hacia la larga fila que se estaba formando en la confitería y dudé en pedir algo, pero Edward supuso que yo me iba a negar y me advirtió con tiempo.

—Comeremos —hice una mueca y le señalé la fila—. Yo haré la fila de confites y tú compras las entradas.

—De acuerdo —él sonrío, pero después negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor yo compro las entradas, yo invité, yo pago —rodé los ojos y me coloqué detrás de unas chicas en la fila. Tenía que admitir que de verdad moría de hambre, no había comido desde hace unas horas.

— ¿Viste al guapo y sexi cobrizo? —le preguntó una chica a su amiga detrás de mí. Sentí como mi mandíbula se tensaba al suponer que hablaban de _mí _cobrizo, pero luego me calmé al pensar que Edward no era el único cobrizo en el mundo… o en Phoenix.

—Obvio que sí —chilló la castaña y la odié de inmediato. ¡Su voz era demasiado chillona! —. ¡Amo como sus bíceps se ven en esa camiseta azul! —ahogué un gruñido al comprender que sí hablaban de mí _no_ hombre y tuve que aguantar las ganas de tirar su cabello quemado. Estúpida perra.

—Debimos demorarnos más en la fila de las entradas y hablarle —comentó otra voz y giré un poco mi cabeza para ver a una pelirroja mirando fijamente dónde Edward estaba haciendo la fila. Un pequeño siseo salió de mis labios y la rubia me miró fijamente, sorprendida por mi sonido. Giré nuevamente mi cabeza y miré fijamente el letrero con las promociones que ofrecía el cine, tratando de calmarme y de disminuir mis celos. Nunca había sido celosa con los chicos, excepto con Edward. Con él era de todo, hasta una jodida perra celosa.

—Me sorprende que esté solo —no lo está, estúpida. Sonreí cuando la fila comenzó a avanzar y sólo faltaban 5 personas hasta mi turno.

—Ya no lo estará —mis dientes rechinaron y estuve a punto de girarme y golpear su perfecta nariz.

—Contrólate, Isabella —me susurré lo más bajo posible. No tenía por qué comportarme así, debería estar acostumbrada a estos comentarios. Las chicas del instituto siempre los hacían cuando ella llegaba con Edward por las mañanas o cuando lo veían cerca. También lo hacían con sus amigos, pero sus amigas no permitían que ellos estuvieran solos por mucho tiempo.

_Debí hacer eso yo ahora. _

—Oh, Dios —escuchó que decía una de las chicas y rodé los ojos. Preferí sacar mi celular para distraerme y comencé a escribirles un mensaje a mis amigas. Iba por la mitad del texto lleno de insulto hacia las perras en celo que tenía atrás cuando sentí unos fuertes y conocidos brazos abrazarme por detrás.

Simultáneos jadeos sonaron por detrás y yo sonreí feliz. Él me estaba abrazando a mí.

—Siento haber tardado demasiado —susurró en mi oído y dejó un beso ahí. No sabía cómo comportarme cuando hacía eso y lo estaba haciendo mucho últimamente. Sin embargo me apoyé contra su fuerte pecho y guardé mi celular en el bolsillo.

—Tendrás que compensarlo —musité y jugueteé con sus dedos, los cuales estaban sobre mi vientre. Me estremecí cuando su risa me dio de lleno en el cuello y un familiar fuego comenzó a emanar desde mi bajo vientre.

—Lo haré con gusto —el aire se me atoró cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello y el niño que estaba en la fila de al lado nos miró curioso.

—Edward —siseé y traté de apartarme de sus brazos, pero él me estrechó con más fuerza—. Hay un niño —gruñí y la madre del chico nos miró avergonzada.

— ¿Y qué? —continuó besando mi cuello y yo me aparté. Me giré para quedar de frente y noté que él sonreía.

—Idiota —fruncí mis cejas y él besó rápidamente mi nariz. Sonreí en respuesta, nunca podía estar enojada con él. Por lo que pasé mis brazos por su cuello, una clara demostración hacia las calientes que estaban mirándonos atrás, las cuales miraban también descaradamente el trasero de mi chico, y besé su barbilla—. Tengo hambre —admití y él rio.

—Yo también —por el tono en que lo dijo no estaba segura si estaba hablando de comida, y eso me colocó ansiosa.

— ¿Qué desean llevar? —preguntó una voz monótona detrás de mí y yo me separé rápidamente de Edward.

Él pidió un gran balde de palomitas para compartir, dos bebidas grandes, manís y chocolate.

Entregamos las entradas al chico que estaba en el pasillo y él nos dejó entrar, indicándonos qué sala era la que nos correspondía. El chico me miró más de lo necesario y me hizo sentir completamente incómoda.

—Imbécil —murmuró Edward cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia la sala que nos correspondía. Lo miré confundida, pero él iba más preocupado de refunfuñar en voz baja.

Nos acomodamos en 3 filas más arribas que las del medio, se podía ver de mejor manera la pantalla.

— ¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó una vez nos sentamos y colocamos nuestras bebidas en los posavasos.

— Sí —musité y saqué un par de palomitas del balde. Edward rio cuando las metí todas de una en mi boca y yo sonreí mientras las tragaba.

—Está por comenzar —noté que las luces bajaban de tono y me removí inquieta en el asiento. No sabía si me comportaría en una sala oscura con el pedazo de hombre a mi lado.

_Es tu _primo.

La pantalla se encendió y rápidamente comenzaron los tráiler de las películas que se estrenarían, habían algunas que sí habían capturado mí interés. Al menos el poco que tenía, la mayoría estaba pendiente de Edward y sus movimientos.

Recorrí lentamente toda la sala y me coloqué demasiado nerviosa, estaban casi todas las chicas con sus novios y si no eran sus novios, pues sus amigos. Casi ninguna venía sola y eso me colocaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Nos veíamos de la misma manera con Edward?

Suspiré desilusionada y mi compañero me miró atentamente.

Sonreí cuando vi a Chris Hemsworth roncando como un cerdo mientras que su esposa, Kate Hudson, lo miraba completamente encandilada.

—¿Me mirarías así si roncara toda la noche? —susurró Edward y yo solté una risita tonta.

—No dormirías conmigo si ese fuera el caso —le respondí y él me golpeó suavemente el hombro. _Si ese fuera el caso… _

—_Buenos días, cariño _—le dijo Jenny, ósea Kate, a su esposo, quien gruñó como un bastardo—. _¡Feliz aniversario, amor! _—sonreí ante su efusividad, pero fruncí mis cejas cuando Chris se cubrió con las sábanas.

—Que bastardo —murmuró Edward y yo asentí mientras bebía un poco de mi soda.

Chris se veía más sexi en su papel de Thor, porque acá parecía ser un cerdo sexi.

—_Feliz aniversario _—contestó el hombre y la mirada de su esposa brilló un poco, para luego levantarse e ir hacia el baño.

—_Cenaremos con los chicos hoy _—dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, mientras que Chris suspiraba y se dirigía hacia su armario.

Nos reímos junto con Edward, y los demás que estaban en la sala, cuando Kate comenzó a formar una cara en el desayuno de Chris; colocando dos huevos estrellados como ojos y una tocineta como su boca. Jodidamente tierno.

—Eso es demasiado tierno —suspiró la chica que estaba a mi lado izquierdo y yo asentí.

—Sería mejor si él lo hiciera —le contesté y ella asintió. Edward me miró confundido por nuestro intercambio y yo sólo sonreí—. Él es demasiado sexi —la chica asintió con vigorosidad mientras que Edward me miró ceñudo.

—Lo amé cuando salió en Thor, es tan sexi —respondió ella y ambas chillamos despacito.

Noté que Edward se cruzaba de brazos y miraba enfurruñado la pantalla.

— ¿Qué pasó? —le susurré y él negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

— ¡Mentira! —Jadeamos cuando Chris le dijo que su regalo de aniversario número 6 era una maldita nueva suscripción para cable—. ¡Idiota! —chilló la chica y todos en la sala se unieron.

— ¿Pero qué diablos? —susurré y agarré un puñado de palomitas. Mi _primo _rio ante eso y acarició suavemente mis manos para tranquilizarme.

—Tranquila —musitó él y besó mi mejilla. Eso sí que no me tranquilizó, al contrario, alteró mis nervios al mil por ciento y yo lo miré nerviosa.

—_Oh, vaya, tendrán más canales _—dijo la mejor amiga de Kate mirándolos con compasión y yo sentí ganas de llorar. ¿Quién quiere que en su aniversario número 6 tu esposo te regale más cables para la televisión?

Estaba completamente abstraída en la escena en dónde Kate compraba un libro sobre sexo, donde indicaban que podías salvar tu matrimonio acostándote con otros.

—Sólo llevan 6 años casados, ¿Cómo es que pasa eso? —sollozó la chica de al lado y yo aguanté las lágrimas.

—¿Cómo salvas tu matrimonio engañando a tu esposa? —miré a Edward sorprendida y él sonrío avergonzado—. ¿Qué? Es verdad. Yo no engañaría a mi esposa para salvar el matrimonio, en cambio lo hablaría con ella y le propondría opciones —asentí maravillada y alcé mi soda para tranquilizar mi respiración.

Miré por la sala y vi a un par de chicos besándose apasionadamente y eso me cohibió un poco. Sin embargo, jadeé un poco cuando sentí la mano de Edward en mi pierna derecha y lo miré atónita.

— ¿Qué…? —comencé pero él rápidamente me calló con sus labios.

Mis ojos se abrieron aún más y Edward se separó rápidamente mirándome avergonzado, pero sus ojos brillaban excitados.

—No lo siento para nada —murmuró antes de volver a atacar mis labios. Esta vez cerré mis ojos y lo abracé por el cuello, tratando de acercarlo imposiblemente más a mí.

Sonreí cuando me tomó por el cuello y me acercó a él. Edward lamió indeciso mi labio inferior y yo abrí mi boca para darle acceso, donde atacó mi lengua sin impedimento y con voracidad. Gemí suavemente cuando ambas hicieron contacto y aún más cuando comenzó a succionarla y morderla.

Pero cuando mordió mi labio inferior algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y me odié por eso y esto.

—Esto está mal —susurré y alejé sus labios de los míos. Él me miró aturdido y yo aproveché para levantarme del asiento.

— ¿Dó-dónde vas? —murmuró con voz ronca y yo suspiré. Lo deseaba con tantas fuerzas.

—Al baño —comencé a bajar rápidamente las escaleras y suspiré aliviada cuando salí de la sala.

Me dirigí hacia el baño y estaba completamente vacío. Vi mi reflejo en el espejo y mi cara estaba completamente sonrojada, mis ojos brillaban y mis labios estaban hinchados. Los acaricié y deseé volver a tener los de Edward ahí, mordiéndolos y succionándolos como lo hizo hace sólo unos minutos.

—Estúpida —musité mientras me inclinaba para mojar mi cara. ¿Cómo es que lo rechacé? Llevo más de 8 años queriendo, deseando y anhelando que él me besara y tocara de la manera en que lo hizo. ¿Por qué lo hice? Ni siquiera compartimos sangre, no es incesto.

Sentí unos pasos y supe que otra chica me estaba acompañando en el baño. Mojé un poco mi cuello y me alcé nuevamente. Un sonoro jadeo inundó el baño cuando mis ojos se encontraron con unas oscuras y brillantes orbes esmeraldas mirándome por el espejo.

— ¿Por qué está mal? —preguntó y se acercó hacia mí. Miré hacia la puerta y vi que estaba cerrada. Jadeé cuando se pegó a mi espalda y me hizo notar su erección, causando que gimiera y él sonriera—. Te deseo más que a nadie, tú me deseas. ¿Qué está mal? —murmuró besando mi cuello.

—So-somos primos —Edward negó con la cabeza y succionó mi cuello.

—No lo somos, casi nos criamos juntos pero no compartimos sangre —murmuró y yo traté de concentrarme.

—No es lo correcto —él se detuvo y volvió a mirarme fijamente en el espejo. Sus orbes ya no brillaban, lucía herido y decepcionado.

— ¿Me quieres? —me sorprendí ante eso.

—Sabes que sí —él negó con la cabeza y yo fruncí mis cejas.

—No como primo, no como familia… ¿Me quieres como hombre? —lo amaba.

—Sí, más que a nadie —le contesté y sus ojos brillaron.

—Yo también —sonreí ante eso y me giré para mirarlo fijamente—. No está mal —murmuró y atacó bruscamente mis labios, provocando que ambos gimiéramos fuertemente.

Me sorprendí cuando me alzó por las caderas y me sentó en los lavabos, y yo abrí automáticamente mis piernas para que se acomodara entre ellas. Sonreí cuando comenzó a acariciar mis muslos, masajeándolos con suavidad, tentándome y excitándome.

—Te deseo —susurró sobre mis labios y yo inhalé aturdida, mientras que él comenzaba a desabrochar mi camisa azul.

—Nos verán —murmuré mientras él acariciaba mi estómago descubierto y miraba fijamente mis brasier negro. Mordí mi labio inferior cuando sus ojos se trancaron en los míos y noté que su vista estaba nublada por el deseo.

_Él me deseaba a mí. Dios, soy tan malditamente suertuda. _

—La tranqué cuando te seguí —sólo pude asentir, ya que se había inclinado y comenzado a besar mi cuello, mordiendo, succionando y lamiendo a nuestro placer.

Gemí cuando sacó mi blusa y la tiró por los lavabos, haciéndome sonreír por su impaciencia.

—No te rías, llevo 8 años esperando esto —murmuró besando mi hombro, cosa que me hizo estremecer.

—Yo también —suspiré y él alzó su cabeza mirándome sorprendido.

— ¿Lo hacías? —asentí y él me besó fieramente. Gemí cuando acarició mis costados y llevó sus manos hacia el broche de mi brasier, el cual intentó desabrochar pero no pudo—. No puedo —susurró sobre mis labios y su halito me aturdió.

—No tienes mucha práctica —me burlé y él se carcajeó.

—Digamos que en la marina no hay muchas mujeres —fruncí mis cejas y él besó castamente mis labios—. Mi celosita —gruñí y él besó repetidamente mis labios—. Sólo podía pensar en ti, bebé, en la manera de decirte mis sentimientos y en que tú te fijaras en mí más que como tu _primo _—sonreí y pasé mis piernas por su cadera para acercarlo a mí.

—Ahora me tienes aquí —me saqué el brasier y lo lancé con mi blusa. Edward sonrío y miró fijamente mis pechos, llevando lentamente sus manos para acariciarlos suavemente.

—Sí, ahora te tengo —susurró y yo gemí cuando comenzó a acariciar mis pezones. Las corrientes que me recorrían hacían que me estremeciera con cada contacto y caricia, haciéndome gemir y cerrar los ojos por el placer.

Pegué un respingón cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello, succionándolo a su placer, seguramente hasta dejarme un chupón. Los odiaba, pero lo aceptaría sólo si eran de él.

—Edward —gemí cuando comenzó a besar mis senos. Succionó con avidez mi pezón, provocando que mis bragas se empaparan y deseara poder tener complemente dentro de mí. Dios, como lo deseaba—. Dios —susurré cuando lo mordió suavemente antes de cambiar hacia el otro, dándole la misma atención que al anterior.

Desesperada por tenerlo lo más cerca posible, lo tomé del cabello y lo alcé para besar ansiosamente sus deliciosos labios. Mordí y succioné su boca desesperada, mientras que mis manos recorrieron su pecho encima de su camiseta y las metí dentro de ella, deleitándome con su bien formado abdomen.

—Bella —susurró estremeciéndose cuando pasé mis manos por su pecho. Sonreí y comencé a subir su camiseta, haciendo que él alzara los brazos para luego lanzarla con la demás ropa—. Mierda —siseó cuando pasé suavemente mis uñas por su pecho bronceado.

Me alcé y lo besé de lleno en los labios, separándome antes de que me respondiera y besando su mejilla, haciéndome camino hacia su lóbulo, el cual succioné y mordí a gusto, para luego hacer un camino de húmedos besos por su cuello, succionándolo con fervor hasta dejarle un sonrosado chupón.

—Ya soy tuyo de todas maneras —suspiró con una sonrisa y yo sentí como mis respiración se aceleraba ante su confesión. Sonreí y continué besando su cuello, para luego bajar y besar castamente su clavícula, bajando hasta sus brazos, donde besé su tatuaje.

—Me sigue encantando —murmuré sobre el Águila. Edward se había tatuado el águila hace 5 años, en una escapada que tuvimos cuando yo todavía iba al instituto. Yo me había hecho una en mi cadera y él una en su brazo derecho.

—Y a mí la tuya —sonrío y me besó suavemente los labios—. ¿Estás segura? —susurró cuando comencé a desabrochar el botón de sus vaqueros. Asentí con la cabeza y continué hasta bajar el cierre por completo.

Él se sacó los zapatos, los bóxer y los vaqueros, quedando completamente desnudo frente a mí. Lo miré nerviosa, mordiendo fuertemente mi labio inferior y él se acercó para capturarlo entre los suyos.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —susurró acariciando mis espalda completamente desnuda, mandando cientos de corrientes eléctricas por mi espina dorsal hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies.

—No —sonrío y besó castamente mis labios para luego bajar hasta mi clavícula y besarla con devoción, al igual que mis senos, dónde jugó unos segundos y se acuclilló levemente para continuar el recorrido hasta mi abdomen.

Salté levemente en la encimera del lavabo cuando mordió mis caderas e hizo un recorrido hasta donde se encontraba mi tatuaje, el cuál besó, succionó y lamió antes de alzarse un poco y capturar mis labios en los suyos. Sus manos fueron hacia mis tacos y los sacó, besando lentamente mis piernas y mis muslos descubiertos. Luego fueron a mis caderas y lentamente me bajó del lavabo apoyándome en mis pies, para rápidamente desabrochar mis shorts y bajar el cierre mirándome fijamente.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

Reí cuando sus manos bajaron por mis piernas, torturándome al bajar la molesta prenda.

—Edward —gruñí y él me miró sonriente.

— ¿Sí? —murmuró contra mis muslos, mordiéndolos suavemente y provocándome un gemido. Besó suavemente mis caderas y me sonrío cuando tomó las tiritas de mis bragas, las cuales comenzó a bajar lentamente.

—Apúrate —siseé y Edward rio quedadamente. Levanté mi pierna derecha para que las sacara y luego la izquierda, quedando totalmente desnuda al igual que él.

—La paciencia es una virtud, bebé —iba a replicar justo cuando sopló mi intimidad y un fuerte jadeo resonó en el baño.

—Mierrrda —jadeé y vi cómo se acercaba para lamer mi botón, causando que mis manos se aferraran al lavabo y jadeara con más intensidad. Con sus manos me abrió un poco más de piernas y comenzó a succionar con avidez mi punto más débil, provocando que jadeara y gimiera con exuberancia. Rápidamente su fantástica lengua entró en mí y mis gemidos se hicieron imposiblemente altos—. Ed-Edward —gemí cuando su lengua fue remplazada por dos de sus finos dedos, tratando de llenarme lo máximo posible, bombeando sin pudor y buscando mi punto G—. ¡Ahí! —chillé cuando los dobló un poco y me volví completamente loca por la sensación. Llevé una de mis manos a su cabellera y los acerqué más a mí intimida, logrando que gruñera y succionara más fuerte mi botón. Dobló dos veces más sus dedos, succionó 4 veces más, mordió levemente mi botón y me vine violentamente en su boca, gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

Edward se levantó y me besó con fiereza en los labios, excitándome con el saber que tenía. Traté de devolverle el beso pero estaba realmente aturdida.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró besando castamente mis labios. Asentí levemente y lo abracé por el cuello para no caerme. Edward me tomó por las caderas y me depositó suavemente encima del lavabo, colocándose entre mis piernas y rozando su erección con mi entrada. Ambos gemimos ante eso y yo rápidamente lo miré a los ojos—. ¿Estás segura? —inquirió y yo asentí besando lentamente sus labios.

Se alejó un poco para tomar sus vaqueros y sacar un condón de la billetera, causando que riera ante eso.

—Siempre preparado —respondió sonrojado y yo rodé los ojos. Rompió el paquete y se colocó con lentitud el condón, maravillándome cuando lo vi tomar su erección. No era necesario usarlo, ya que hace unos años había ido con Reneé al ginecólogo, una de las cosas más vergonzosas de mi vida, y me había implantado un anticonceptivo—. Te quiero —murmuró sobre mis labios mirándome fijamente, mientras me tomaba por las caderas y me acercaba hacia él.

—Te quiero —jadeé y él comenzó a rozar su punta en mi entrada, incitando y excitándome. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello bronceado y lo abracé con mis piernas por las caderas, acercándolo más a mí. Lo necesitaba imposiblemente cerca.

—Mierrrda —jadeó cuando comenzó a adentrarse y yo solté un pequeño chillido antes de besarlo con necesidad y desesperación. Me acercó por las caderas, pero yo lo necesitaba más adentro, en lo más profundo de mí ser, por lo que terminé de enrollar mis piernas en su cadera y lo acerqué con fuerza hacia mí, logrando que ambos soltáramos fuertes gemidos al estar completamente unidos.

—Mierda —jadeé y él besó mis hombros, esperando a que me acostumbrara a su tamaño. Alcé mis caderas para obtener fricción y él rápidamente entendió, por lo que apretó mis caderas y comenzó a embestir lentamente en mi interior.

El baño estaba inundado por nuestros chillidos, gemidos y gruñidos, al igual que de nuestros fuertes jadeos. Trataba de llenar mis pulmones de aire cada vez que me hacía falta, pero me era imposible con el mar de sensaciones que Edward provocaba en mí. Dios, era maravilloso, me tenía la borde en cuestión de segundos.

—M-más rá-rápido —jadeé en su oído y él se estremeció, arremetiendo contra mí con más fuerza y sacándome un chillido de satisfacción. Acaricié su sudado cabello y su espalda, acercándolo a mí, buscando minimizar todo el espacio entre nosotros.

—Me ti-tienes loco —jadeó y succionó mi cuello con fuerza. Gemí cuando me alzó un poco por las caderas y encontró un nuevo ángulo, por lo que nuevamente lo sentí imposiblemente dentro. Creo que hasta lo sentía en la garganta… cosa que me encantó.

Pasé mis inexistentes unas por sus hombros cuando comencé a sentir el conocido fuego en mi vientre y supe que estaba cerca de irme.

—M-me vendré —en respuesta Edward aceleró sus embestidas y yo traté de encontrar cada estocada acercándome a él, afirmándome como koala a su cuerpo y besando sus hinchados y deliciosos labios con desesperación. Sentía como el aire me comenzaba a faltar, jadeé en busca de aire pero estaba tan aturdida con las sensaciones que sólo me dediqué a besarlo y morderlo.

—M-me vengo —gimió él contra mis labios y yo abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con unas maravillosas y brillantes orbes esmeraldas. Lo amaba tanto…

—Yo igual —chillé cuando sus manos se fueron a mi trasero y me acorraló contra la pared del baño. Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y pude ver nuestro sudoroso y excitado reflejo en el inmenso espejo del baño. Mi piel se puso de gallina ante el contraste de la fría pared con mi ardiente cuerpo y me arqueé hacia él, dándole un fácil acceso a mis pechos, los cuales lamió, succionó y mordió, llevándome a otro maravilloso y exquisito orgasmo.

Chillé su nombre al acabar y él gimió el mío al llegar, dejándonos en la cima por unos segundos y aturdiéndonos con las nuevas sensaciones. Había sido maravilloso.

Con lentitud me volvió a sentar en el lavabo y me abrazó fuertemente mientras ambos tratábamos de controlar nuestras respiraciones. Me dediqué sólo a acariciar su cabello y a disfrutar los estremecimientos que sus besos en mi hombro causaban.

—Fue maravilloso —susurró contra mi piel y yo asentí completamente muda. Me había quedado sin aliento. Edward se alzó y besó suavemente mis labios. Ambos los teníamos hinchadísimos, pero me valía mierda eso.

—Fue fantástico —contesté después de unos minutos, logrando que él sonriera y volviera a besarme.

Cuando por fin logramos calmarnos Edward se sacó el condón y lo anudó, para luego enrollarlo con papel higiénico y botarlo en el basurero de un cubículo. Cuando él volvió yo me estaba terminando de colocar las bragas, agradecida de que no las haya roto.

—Las romperé para la próxima —aseguró dejándome muda. ¿Próxima? Estuve a punto de chillar, pero sólo sonreí feliz.

Me coloqué el short y los tacones, para luego abrochar con facilidad mi brasier. Me giré para notar como Edward terminaba de colocarse la camiseta. Sonreí cuando se acercó a abrochar los botones de mi camisa, ronzado y tentándome con cada movimiento.

—Compórtate —le regañé y besé su puchero. Arreglé un poco mi cabello y Edward se mojó un poco la cara, para luego entrelazar nuestros dedos y salir del baño.

—Mierda —susurramos cuando notamos que varios chicos que atendían el cine nos miraban pícaramente—. Dios —añadí avergonzada y Edward rio, besándome los labios con intensidad y guiñándole el ojo a los chicos.

—Deberíamos volver al cine —susurró con diversión cuando comenzamos a salir del cine bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

—Ni lo pienses —mascullé y él enroscó su brazo en mi cintura.

—Tal vez en la piscina… —insinuó y ambos sonreímos.

Estaba ansiosa por volver a casa.

* * *

**¡Chicas (os), Hola!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. ¡Se irán!

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

**.**

**¡Mayday!**

"_Aprende a disfrutar la compañía de la gente que amas __y notarás que el tiempo pasa volando y los momentos se vuelven imborrables._

_—Myrka."_

**.**

**C**apítulo 2: ¡Se irán!

* * *

— ¡No! —jadearon las 3 al mismo tiempo mientras que yo alzaba mi mirada hacia el maestro de anatomía, el cual nos miraba irritado y divertido a la vez.

—Cállense —rogué y sonreí feliz cuando el Sr. Banner volvió la vista hacia su computadora, donde estaba sacando nuestro promedio final. Era ahora o nunca.

— ¡Bella, te acostaste con _él_! —chilló despacito Rose y me sonrojé, algo totalmente fuera de lo común.

—Sí —ellas volvieron a soltar risitas y nuestros compañeros nos miraron raro. No estábamos haciendo nada en clases, ya que esta era nuestra penúltima semana y sólo se tenían que sacar los promedios.

— ¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Tanya.

— ¿Dónde fue? —Inquirió Alice.

— ¿Fue bueno? —todas miramos ceñudas a Rose y ella rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué? Yo les cuento de mis cosas con Emmett, no me vengan a mirar raro ahora —era verdad. Rose no tenía filtro con respecto a las relaciones sexuales que tenía con Emmett, de hecho hasta nos contaba sus posiciones… Iugh.

—Ha pasado mucho las últimas 20 horas, ¿no? —susurró Alice y yo asentí.

Después de salir del cine, ante la atenta y picara mirada de la mitad de los empleados, recorrimos un poco el centro comercial. Hablamos, tonteamos, nos besamos y todo fue mágico, hasta que llegamos a la casa.

No sabíamos si mis padres lo aceptarían, ellos prácticamente lo veían como un hijo y no sabíamos qué hacer.

—Explícame de nuevo cómo es que _creen _que tus padres no lo aceptaran —todas miramos atentamente al salón y vimos que nadie nos colocaba atención, incluso Banner, por lo que me di de lleno en explicarles detalladamente nuestra historia.

—Los padres de Reneé, Adam y Lorain, se separaron cuando mamá tenía 2 años —comencé y mis amigas prestaron atención—. Adam formó otra familia, al igual que mi abuela. Mi abuelo tuvo 2 hijos con su otra esposa, Charlotte; ellos son Peter y Brandon Dwayer Nelson —mis amigas asintieron. Ellas habían conocido a mis "tíos" y a sus hijos. Tenía casi nula relación con ellos, excepto mis padres.

—Jane y Alec —dijo Alice con un bufido. Ellos eran mis primos, los hijos de mis "tíos".

—Exacto —ellas asintieron y yo continué—. Mi abuela se casó con mi otro abuelo —sonreí. Los adoraba—. Tuvieron a Garret y Esme Masen Jones —mis amigas sonrieron con tristeza al recordar a mí tía. La había querido tanto—. Esme se casó con Carlisle Cullen, y tuvieron a Edward —finalicé y ellas asintieron, ya sabían lo que venía después.

—Bien, chicos, diré quiénes pasaron mi ramo —todos miraron atentamente al profesor y yo sólo pude suspirar recordando el accidente.

Carlisle y Esme habían fallecido hace 8 años, cuando yo tenía 14 años y Edward 16. Había sido trágico para toda la familia, mi mamá adoraba a su hermanastra y su cuñado. Habían salido a una convención de medicina, Carlisle era cardiólogo, y los había pillado la tormenta en medio camino. Habían muerto casi instantáneamente.

Ellos habían dejado en el testamento que como Edward era menor de edad se quedara con nosotros, no confiaba en los otros como para dejarles a cargo a tan valiosa persona.

— ¡Aprobaste! —chillaron las chicas y yo las miré confundida hasta que el profesor me confirmó que no había reprobado.

—Aprobé —susurré y ellas me abrazaron.

.

.

.

—Nos pillarán —gemí cuando mordió mi cuello, succionándolo a su placer. Noté que negó con la cabeza e ignoró mi advertencia metiendo sus manos por mi musculosa—. Edward —jadeé al sentir su lengua entre mis pechos. Llevé mi mano hacia su corto cabello y lo jaleé provocándole un gruñido.

Apoyé mi otra mano en la pared que estaba junto a mi ventanal y traté de ordenar un poco mis pensamientos. Dios, era excelente con esa boca. Y esa lengua…

—Mierda —Siseé cuando llevó una de sus manos a mi trasero y me acercó a su erección—. Bebé… —jadeé y traté de respirar con normalidad, cosa imposible debido a que su lengua estaba causando estragos en mí.

—Relájate, amor —murmuró y me besó de lleno en los labios.

_Amor. _Me había dicho así 2 veces ya. Hoy cuando llegué de la universidad y me acorraló contra la puerta del garaje antes de ingresar a la casa, y ahora.

—Nos descubrirán —susurré cuando su mano izquierda subió hasta mis pechos dentro de la musculosa.

—No lo harán —respondió y llevó ambas manos hacia el dobladillo de mi musculosa, sonreí cuando comenzó a sacarla pero esta se congeló cuando sentí cómo llamaban a la puerta.

— ¿Bella? —ambos abrimos nuestros ojos desmesuradamente y yo oculté un chillido ante la impresión. ¡Mi madre!

—Te dije —siseé y comencé a arreglarme la ropa mientras él miraba hacia todos lados tratando de buscar un lugar dónde esconderse.

—Lo siento —susurró y yo lo pesqué del brazo para llevarlo al baño.

— ¿Hija, estás acá? —sentí que llamaban y yo cerré la puerta del baño con pestillo mientras que la puerta de mi habitación se abría.

—Mierda —susurré y Edward se rio bajito—. ¡No te rías! —jadeé histérica. Él asintió y se sentó en el retrete.

— ¿Bella? —sentí que golpeaban la puerta del baño y juro que mi corazón dejó de latir por un segundo.

— ¿Sí, mamá? Estoy ocupada —carraspeé para normalizar mi voz y noté que Edward negaba con la cabeza. Jodida suerte.

— ¿Has visto a Edward, cariño? —noté que trataba de abrir la puerta por lo que rápidamente insté a Edward para que escondiera dentro de la ducha.

—Métete y no te muevas —susurré y noté que estaba un poco pálido, algo raro debido a su notable bronceado.

Me alejé y tiré la cadena para disimular un poco, mientras me acercaba al espejo y me mojaba exageradamente la cara. Abrí la puerta y mi madre estaba mirándome confundida, por lo que me giré para lavarme las manos.

—Creo que me hizo mal tu jalea, mamá —sentí una pequeña risita y yo me tensé, pero luego miré a Reneé y ella hizo un puchero.

—Eres la única que ha dicho eso, Charlie y Edward no se quejaron —respondió acercándose a dónde yo estaba y arregló su improvisado moño.

—No somos iguales —rodé los ojos y ella se mojó un poco el cuello. Miré disimuladamente a la oscura cortina del baño y me sequé con la toalla.

_Que no lo vea, que no se acerque_. Rogué.

— ¿Te bañarás? —preguntó y se apoyó en la pared. Dios, estaba ardiendo, necesitaba ir urgente a la piscina.

—Uhm… sí, estoy algo acalorada —me sonrojé un poco y me sentí mal por estar haciendo esto frente a sus narices. Me sentía como una perra.

— ¿Bañémonos juntas? Le iba a decir a Edward que nos acompañara pero no lo encuentro —hizo una mueca y yo asentí.

—Debió salir a correr, mamá, tú sabes que es como un loco con su entrenamiento —solté una risita ante eso y mi madre asintió. Ambas salimos del baño y yo junté un poco la puerta para que no volviera a entrar—. ¿Te colocaste el bañador, ya? —ella asintió y yo sonreí. Me acerqué hacia mi armario y saqué mi biquini.

—Ponte el tuyo, iré a prepararnos limonada y te esperaré junto a la piscina —indicó y yo asentí. Cuando se iba caminando hacia mi puerta me saqué la musculosa y quedé sólo con mi brasier—. Lleva el protector solar, hace demasiado calor.

—De acuerdo —ella cerró la puerta y yo suspiré mientras me saca el brasier.

—Casi nos pilla —salté cuando lo sentí abrazarme por detrás y él se rio.

—Yo te dije, nunca me haces caso —musité y tomé la parte de arriba del biquini. Me abroché la parte que iba en la espalda y luego tomé mi cabello con mis manos—. Abróchame la parte de arriba, bebé —hice un puchero y él lo besó rápidamente.

—Parece que ya no haremos nada —susurró y yo giré un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo sobre mi hombro de nuevo—. Quedé con las ganas, cariño —reí ante eso y solté mi cabello. Me giré y besé castamente sus labios.

—Caliente —él rodó los ojos y yo comencé a quitar los shorts.

—Contigo, siempre —esta vez fue mi turno de rodar los ojos. Noté como tragaba saliva con dificultad al verme sólo en bragas y yo sonreí. Me las quité despacio, mirándolo en todo momento e incitándolo a continuar algo que no terminaríamos—. N-no hagas eso —enarqué mis cejas y comencé a colocarme la parte baja del biquini.

— ¿El qué? —terminé de colocármela y él me abrazó por la cintura hasta dejarme completamente pegada a su cuerpo.

—No saldrás de la habitación —murmuró contra mis labios, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Tengo que —contesté y me alejé de él, sólo para verlo con una tentadora erección en sus shorts—. Podrías acompañarnos —tomé el protector solar que estaba en mi velador y comencé a caminar hacia mi puerta, dejándolo a él junto a mi cama y frustrado.

Mierda, yo también estaba frustrada, pero podía disimularlo.

— Me vengaré —gritó cuando salí de la pieza y yo sólo le lancé un beso.

Necesitaba meterme a la piscina urgente.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y salí al patio trasero, dónde Reneé me esperaba tumbada en una de las tumbonas que papá había comprado hace unos meses. A su lado estaba la mesita de té que mantenía en el patio y sobre esta había una jarra de limonada, la cual transpiraba por lo helada que estaba.

—Aquí está el protector solar, mamá —se lo pasé cuando ella estiró la mano y yo me tumbé a su lado, colocándome los lentes de sol y sonriendo por los fuertes rayos que impactaban contra mi piel.

—Señoritas —sonreí ante eso y mi mamá chilló cuando Edward apareció frente a nosotras sólo con sus shorts y su toalla. Sentí como mi respiración se atoraba y como empezaba a hiperventilar, cosa que él notó ya que sonrió y tomó una tumbona para colocarla justo a mi lado.

— ¿Dónde estabas, corazón? —preguntó Reneé dándose vuelta y quedando de guata para quemarse por detrás. Tomé el protector solar y me senté en la tumbona para aplicarlo.

—Fui a trotar, soy un poco _maniático _con mi entrenamiento —me miró burlón ante eso y yo reí suavecito.

—Tienes que mantener ese cuerpo, cariño —por favor sí, mantenlo no más, bebé.

—Es la costumbre —jadeó cuando paseé mis manos con bloqueador por mis piernas y yo evité la sonrisa que quería surgir, por lo que lo provoqué un poco más y las subí hasta mis muslos, acariciándolos suavemente y apretándolos.

Lo miré de reojo y su mandíbula estaba tensa, al igual que sus brazos, pero rápidamente se sentó, ocultado su exquisita erección, y me entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Te ayudo? —enarqué mis cejas y él me quitó la botella de las manos. Miré a Reneé y ella sonreía feliz. Ella se sentó, tomó un poco de limonada y se acercó a la orilla de la piscina, dejándonos solos—. ¿Te gusta provocarme, bebé? —jadeó en mi oído y pasó sus manos por mi espalda, aplicándome bloqueador.

—Ajá —susurré y amarré mi cabello en un desordenado moño para dejarle al descubierto mi cuello, el cual besó con rapidez cuando mi madre se lanzó a la piscina.

—Me vengaré —musitó y continuó aplicándome protector solar. Estuve a punto de gemir cuando rozó mis costados, e incluso más cuando aplicó cerca de mi trasero, pellizcándolo un poco en el proceso.

—Listo, estoy lista —jadeé y me levanté con rapidez, causando que riera y se acostara en la tumbona con una sonrisa burlona.

Dios, quería comerlo y no podía porque mi madre estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia.

Maldición.

.

.

.

—Nadie nos pillará, bebé —susurró a mis espaldas, mientras acariciaba mi vientre mojado, al sentirme tensa.

—Lo sé, nadie vendría a molestarme al baño, _de nuevo _—jadeé cuando sus manos bajaron a mi clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, provocándome.

—He deseado esto desde la mañana —asentí en acuerdo, Reneé nos había arruinado el momento y ahora no podría ya que estaba haciendo la cena para cuando Charlie llegara del bufete—. Deseaba tocar tu piel, besar tus labios, hacerte gemir… —murmuró besando mi cuello y acariciando mi centro humedo—… quería hacerte gritar mi nombre, ver tu cara al acabar y sentir como tu estrecho centro me tomaba por completo y me hacía llegar a la cima junto a ti.

—Edward —gemí y agradecí que estuviéramos en la ducha de mi habitación, bastante lejos de cualquier contacto con mi madre, y que nadie pudiera escucharnos—. Te deseo.

—Me tienes, bebé —introdujo un dedo en mi interior y mi vista se nubló, por lo que me apoyé en su pecho desnudo y me afirmé en sus muslos bronceados.

—Dios —bombeó suavemente y metió dos dedos más, tratando de hacerme sentir completa, pero eso era imposible si no tenía su erección en mi interior.

—Diablos, eres tan hermosa —musitó besando mi oído. Giré mi cara para que sus labios dieran de lleno en los míos y ambos gemimos mientras él me bombeaba con más rapidez y eficacia. Su mano izquierda se fue a uno de mis senos y comenzó a trabajar con mi pezón, apretándolo y acariciándolo con sus largos y finos dedos

Sentí que el agua fría que corría por mi ducha no era suficiente, me sentía arder y el calor en mi vientre comenzaba a desesperarme.

Sus dedos se doblaron y dieron con mi lugar, por lo que gemí fuertemente y Edward volvió a doblarlos para hacerme llegar en uno de los orgasmos más increíbles que sólo él podía darme.

—Te necesito, cariño —susurró antes de girarme y besarme con firmeza. Me tomó por los muslos y me alzó hacia él, por lo que instintivamente pasé mis piernas por sus caderas y su erección rozó mi centro, logrando que ambos gimiéramos violentamente.

—Hazlo —rogué y él me apoyó en la pared de la ducha, mirándome fijamente a los ojos antes de entrar con una sola estocada en mí. Dios, se sentía increíble.

—No puedo ser delicado, Bella —murmuró mientras me embestía con lentitud, por lo que yo terminé de cerrar mis piernas en él y lo acerqué violentamente a mí, sintiéndolo imposiblemente más profundo y duro.

—Más rápido —ordené y él me hizo caso, tomándome por mi trasero y embestiendo con más fuerza contra mí. Traté de concentrarme en sus ojos, pero con cada embestida se cerraban los míos y sólo veía blanco.

Besé sus labios con desesperación y él me correspondió de la misma manera, mordiendo mi labio inferior y haciéndome venir en otro orgasmo. Sentí como mis paredes lo atrapaban y él se vino también, derramándose por completo en mí. Era una sensación increíble, no me cansaba de ella.

—Te adoro —murmuró contra mis labios y yo sonreí respondiéndole.

—Yo también —bajé mis piernas con su ayuda y ambos sonreímos satisfechos—. Duchémonos antes que nos pillen de verdad —él asintió y comenzó a enjuagar mi cuerpo.

Tal vez podríamos tardar un poco más.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué tal el Bufete? —preguntó mamá a Charlie mientras me pasaba la ensalada. Papá movió su bigote con disgusto y recibió la bandeja de panecillos que Edward le ofrecía.

—Horrible, tenemos un caso sobre un matrimonio que quiere divorciarse y sólo pelean todo el día —hizo una mueca y yo sonreí mientras me llevaba el trozo de pollo a la boca.

—Que terrible, por qué se casarán si después se van a divorciar —gruñó mamá y yo rodé los ojos. Ella era una fiel seguidora del amor verdadero y del matrimonio eterno—. Por cierto, chicos, tenemos que decirles algo —su rostro cambió inmediatamente a uno de felicidad y con Edward nos miramos sorprendidos. ¿Qué mierda?

— ¡Cierto! —Celebró Charlie y se desabrochó con pereza la corbata mientras miraba atentamente a mi madre—. Diles tú, cariño.

—Bien. Nos iremos por dos semanas a Seattle —chilló y yo me ahogué con el jugo que estaba tomando, al igual que Edward se atragantó con el trozo de pollo que estaba masticando.

— ¿Qué? —jadeé y sentí mi cara completamente roja. Joder, Dios.

Edward me miró atónito, mientras que mis padres sonreían felices.

—Tu padre pidió 3 semanas de vacaciones e iremos a visitar a los Black por dos semanas —¿Black? ¿Jacob? Dios, no, no quiero ir.

—Mamá, no quiero ir… —ella rodó los ojos y Charlie rompió a reír.

—No irás, bebé, te quedarás con Edward aquí —juro que sus ojos brillaron. Lo juro. La sonrisa tonta de mi cara era irreal, dos semanas con Edward. Noté que él también estaba sonriendo y que sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

Mierda.

— ¿Cuándo se irán? —inquirió Edward y todos volvimos a comer. Dos semanas, 14 días, sexo libre. Joder.

—Este sábado después de almuerzo —explicó papá y ambos asentimos. Mañana era viernes y mi último día de clases antes de pasar a la facultad.

Tendría a Edward por dos semanas sólo para mí, sin papá o mamá, podríamos ir a cualquier lado y no tendríamos que ocultarnos.

Lo miré y él sonrío guiñándome el ojo. Diablos.

—Genial —prometió y sentí que el aire se atoraba en mi pecho.

Genial. Dos semanas.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**No saben cuán agradecida estoy, sus reviews, alertad, favoritos y PM me llenaron de alegría y emoción. Las adoro y muchas gracias.**

**Espero les guste el capítulo y ahora viene la acción.**

**Quiero agradecer a Gabi, cariño, gracias por hacer la portada y dejar a nuestro Edward tan caliente y serio, lo amé. **

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	3. La fiesta Beta

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

**.**

**¡Mayday!**

"_Noches de desenfreno, mañanas de ibuprofeno._

_Anónimo_**."**

**.**

**C**apítulo 3: La fiesta Beta.

* * *

— ¿Irás? —musitó Tanya mientras nos acercábamos a la salida de la facultad, donde se encontraban los demás chicos.

Suspiré por décima vez y evité hacer un puchero, cosa que le causó gracia a mi mejor amiga y yo me molesté un poco.

—No sé —hice una mueca—. Reneé no quiere que salga esta noche porque será la última antes que se vayan, no sé cómo convencerlos…

—Ruégales, yo tuve que hacer eso con mi padrastro y mi mamá ya me había dejado salir —la envidié, realmente lo hice. A ella y a mis amigos, los habían dejado sin ningún problema asistir a la última fiesta de la facultad de medicina, la cual se haría en conjunto con la fraternidad de los Beta. Jodida suerte—. Prometí cuidar a Irina por una semana si me dejaban —ambas soltamos unas risitas y continuamos caminando. De lejos podía ver a Emmett hacer estupideces y a Demetri hablando con Jasper y Riley.

—Realmente quiero ir, llevamos más de 1 mes sin salir como grupo por todo esto de los exámenes y es nuestro último año en la universidad, estaremos en la facultad y ya no tendremos tiempo ni para ir a hacernos las uñas —ella jadeó con fingido horror y volvimos a reír estúpidamente.

— ¿Y si llevas a Edward? —rodé los ojos y sonreí ante su mención—. Perra.

—No creo que quiera venir, le dije hoy en la mañana antes de salir y hubieras visto la mueca que hizo —suspiré al recordar cuán sorprendido e incrédulo me miró esta mañana cuando le propuse ir a la fiesta juntos.

Descarté la idea de inmediato, él no parecía querer codearse con mis amigos… y eso dolió como la mierda.

—¿Somos demasiado _poco geniales _para que nos juntemos con él? —su tono fue sarcástico y yo hice una mueca. Había pensado lo mismo cuando él dijo que no se sentiría cómodo con nosotros.

_Flash back._

_— ¿Por qué no quieres ir? —musité por tercera vez mientras terminaba de comer mi cereal con yogurt. Edward estaba sentado frente a mí, mientras que Charlie se había ido a su Bufet para terminar los papeles que tenía pendiente antes de irse con Reneé mañana a Seattle._

_—Bebé, no me sentiría cómodo —pronunció despacio las palabras, como si yo fuera una estúpida y nos la entendiera. Evité gruñirle, pero mi ceño se frunció perceptivamente. Él lo notó—. No es que no quiera salir contigo o tus amigos, pero no es mi estilo, Bella._

_— ¿No somos tu estilo? —bufé y me levanté para dejar mis trastos en la lavavajillas. Oí como suspiraba y lo imaginé pasando su mano por su cabello, el cual ya estaba creciendo, haciéndolo lucir más sexi de lo común._

_—Sabes que no dije eso, pero yo no soy de andar en fiestas… —se calló y yo esperé pacientemente—. Bueno sí, pero no de fiestas universitarias —rodé los ojos y pasé por su lado para tomar mi bolso y los papeles que necesitaba hoy en la universidad. Era último día y tenía que pedir el certificado a mi jefe de carrera. _

_—Bien, sólo di que no quieres y no me mientas —gruñí y salí de la cocina. Alcancé a tomar las llaves de mi jeep y mi celular antes de sentir como me seguía._

_—Vamos, Bella —lo ignoré y salí hacia el garaje—. No seas malcriada y no confundas las cosas, simplemente no quiero ir._

_—No las confundo, Edward, simplemente quería ir a mi última fiesta universitaria del año contigo, pero veo que no podrá ser así. Adiós —gruñí y me subí al jeep antes de que pudiera decir algo. No lo miré mientras esperaba que el portón automático se abriera y evité mirarlo también cuando tocó mi ventana con sus nudillos._

—_Estás complicándolo todo —rodé los ojos, encendí el estéreo y antes de salir le levanté el dedo de en medio. Idiota. _

_Fin flash back._

—Lo último que quiero ahora es verlo —Tanya asintió y pude ver como se había enojado un poco al contarle lo que había pasado con Edward—. ¿Tú crees que lo exageré? Yo quiero venir con él, ¿Qué le cuesta acompañarme? —gruñí y los chicos me miraron sorprendidos. Alice entendió de inmediato al igual que Rose.

— ¿Es verdad que no irás hoy, Bells? —preguntó Riley y yo asentí con la cabeza. Jasper me miró sorprendido y yo hice un puchero. Eran recién las 2 de la tarde y tenía que ir al almuerzo que Reneé había preparado.

—Reneé no quiere que salga siendo su última noche acá, Charlie la apoya como siempre, así que no podré salir esta noche —mis amigos hicieron una mueca pero asintieron. Ellos sabían cómo era mi madre.

—Cuando nos vayamos de viaje no podrá decirte qué hacer, así que tranquila que en 3 semanas más mandaremos todo a la mierda —todos sonreímos ante las palabras de Rose y nos abrazamos ansiosos.

¡Europa nos esperaba!

Y por primera vez eso no me sabía tan dulce como antes…

.

.

.

— ¡Vamos, mamá! —rogué por tercera vez y supe que ya había perdido todo orgullo y dignidad.

Mi madre me miró enojada y negó con la cabeza antes de volver a su trabajo en el jardín. Sentí mis dientes rechinar y traté de contar hasta 10… mejor hasta mil.

—Mami, por favor, déjame ir —ella negó nuevamente y yo di una furiosa patada en el piso antes de volver hacia la cocina.

Sentía como mi respiración se aceleraba y mis ojos se llenaban de furiosas lágrimas. Estaba emputecida.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Edward cuando me vio pasar furiosa por sala. Lo ignoré y gruñí comenzando a subir con rapidez las escaleras.

Seguía enojada por lo de esta mañana y más encima él había hecho como si nada cuando llegué para almorzar. Imbécil.

Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y marqué el número 3, donde tenía a Rosalie como llamada rápida. Tal vez debería colocarla de las primeras y sacar a mis padres, no lo merecían en estos momentos.

— ¿Irás? —fue lo primero que me dijo y yo gruñí frustrada. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con un portazo y le eché pestillo para estar sola. No quería ver a nadie.

— ¡Diablos, no! —escuché su jadeo y sentí ganas de llorar. Realmente quería ir. Había estado toda la tarde, desde que llegué de la universidad, rogándole y portándome ultra bien. Pero ella lo ignoraba y Charlie realmente no contaba.

— ¿¡No irás!? —chilló y yo suspiré lanzándome a la cama. Ella aún no aceptaba que me quedara en casa esta noche. Toda una santa.

—Reneé dijo no y Charlie la apoyará como siempre, no necesito llamarlo —Maldición, realmente quiero ir.

— ¿Y Edward? —mi mandíbula se tensó y supe que ella lo notó—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Él volvió a decir que no iría porque no quería ver a chicos detrás de mí, luego se enojó y me ignoró —expliqué y mi amiga rio—. No sé por qué se enojó… otra vez. Pensé que cambiaría de opinión después de esta mañana, pero está decido a no acompañarme. Casi no hemos hablado, mierda.

— ¡Escápate!

—Dios, no, mamá me matará si me descubre.

—Trata que no te descubra, con los chicos te pasamos a buscar a una cuadra y tú haces lo demás —nunca me había escapado. Lo había pensado, sí, cientos o miles de veces, pero nunca lo había llevado acabo. A veces era realmente una cobarde.

— ¿Y si me pillan? No me dejarán ir a Europa —suspiré y me levanté para mirar por el ventanal. Traté de maquinar un plan.

—Inténtalo, Bells, además si tú no vas yo no voy. Así que sal hoy —rogó y yo hice una mueca. Eran las 5 de la tarde y hacía un calor de infierno. Podía esperar a que mis padres y Edward se durmieran y salirme por al patio trasero. Sí.

—Lo haré, te llamaré cuando vaya a salir y todo —ella chilló y yo sonreí nerviosa. Mierda.

— ¡Bien, maldición! —jodida mal hablada.

—Bien, me iré a bañar en la piscina para provocar a cierto marino, así que te llamo cuando esté lista esta noche.

—Te esperaré cerca de la casa de los Newton como a las 1 a.m. —asentí y me sentí idiota porque ella no me veía.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos.

— ¡Te amo! —reí y le lancé un beso.

—Yo más.

Lancé mi teléfono a mi cama y me giré hacia el armario. Saqué mi biquini azul y unos shorts. Me los coloqué rápidamente y en la parte superior sólo me dejé puesto la parte de arriba del biquini. Tomé una toalla, mi protector solar, mis gafas de sol y bajé las escaleras.

—Bella —dijo Edward en cuanto pasé por su lado en el sillón. Lo ignoré y salí por el ventanal del comedor hacia la piscina. Vi de lejos a Reneé y sentí ganas de gritarle algunas cosas, pero me controlé y lancé mi toalla, mis chalas y mi protector solar a la tumbona. Me quité lentamente los shorts, consciente de que cierta persona estaba mirando a mis espaldas y decidí jugar un ratito con él.

No lo miré en ningún momento y creí haber escuchado un gruñido, por lo que sonreí y me incliné para levantar el short del suelo, dando mi mejor vista. Lo doblé y lo coloqué en la otra tumbona. Tomé el bloqueador en mis manos y me eché lentamente la crema en la pierna izquierda, apoyándola en el borde la tumbona e inclinándome hasta llegar a mis tobillos y luego volviendo hasta mi muslo. Repetí la misma acción un par de veces hasta asegurarme que mi pierna estaba completamente cubierta e hice lo mismo con la otra. Luego pasé mis manos por mi trasero y le eché protector, tocándolo y masajeándolo suavemente.

Sentí la necesidad de mirar por mi hombro pero la controlé, no quería que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo, aunque fuera más que obvio. Me eché protector en los brazos, el estómago y mis pechos, pero cuando iba a comenzar con mi espalda sentí la presencia de alguien más detrás de mí.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —Mierda. Su voz sonaba ronca y excitada, pero evité demostrar cualquier signo de lujuria y lo ignoré.

—No, gracias —sentí como suspiraba y sonreí un poco, sólo un poco.

Tomé mi cabello en una desordenada coleta y luego me eché crema en las manos. Las pasé por mis hombros primeros y después por lo que alcanzaba de espalda. Salté graciosamente cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura y yo me alejé.

—No alcanzas, yo te ayudo —susurró y lo sentí acercarse más a mí. Lo ignoré y continué echándome la crema por la espalda, la pasé por mi cuello y cerré los ojos—. Vamos, bebé, no sé por qué estás enojada —me tensé y continué ignorándolo. Se me daba bastante bien esto. Lo sentí suspirar, como por tercera vez y me sentí un poco perra. Yo no podía obligarlo a hacer cosas, pero realmente quería que él me acompañara. Quería lucirme con él, mostrarles a todas que Edward es mío.

Pero no lo es. Él no es mío.

—Bebé… —susurró y yo apreté mi mandíbula enojada.

—No, Edward, ahora no —dejé el envase del protector sobre la mesita y me recosté en la tumbona, evitando la creciente y desesperada necesidad de mirarlo y lanzarme a sus brazos por un beso suyo.

_Ten dignidad. _

—Eres realmente infantil, Isabella —alcé mis cejas sorprendida y lo miré enojada.

—Eres realmente amargado, Edward —él me miró furioso por unos segundos y se dio media vuelta para ingresar a la casa. Por lo lejos noté que Reneé nos miraba fijamente a ambos, pero al notar que la miraba se giró e ingresó por la cocina.

Dos semanas.

.

.

.

—Jodida suerte —susurré mientras gateaba un poco con las llaves en mis manos. Coloqué mi celular en silencio cuando comenzaron a llegarme los múltiples mensajes de las chicas, quienes estaban felices de mi decisión.

Tomé la silla de madera larga que estaba en el patio trasero y la coloqué al lado de la pandereta. Menos mal que mis vecinos no estaban. Traté de subirme pero el taco se dobló y de no ser porque estaba afirmada a la muralla casi me caigo de bruces al suelo.

—Joder —Traté de calmarme y pensar en otra manera de salir de la casa—. Por la ventana —sonreí para mí misma y volví a entrar por la puerta de la cocina, dirigiéndome lentamente hacia la ventana que daba hacia la parte delantera.

Ya había desactivado la alarma, esperando que mis padres y Edward no despertaran. No había hablado con él en todo el día, incluso cuando trató de acercarse antes de que me encerrara en la habitación para arreglarme. Maldito orgullo. No sé en qué estoy pensando al enojarme con él, lo resolvería cuando volviera.

—Mierda —susurré cuando casi me volvía a doblar el tobillo. Me afirmé y alcé mi pierna izquierda para pasarla hacia el otro lado, lográndolo y sonriendo con arrogancia para pasar la otra. Casi chillé de la felicidad cuando me vi frente a la ventana por el otro lado y la junté un poco antes de caminar lentamente hacia la reja que me faltaba antes de lograr escapar.

Me saqué los tacones y los tomé con mi mano izquierda antes de comenzar a andar lentamente. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo trasero y abrí lentamente el candado, mirando a todos lados para ver si mis padres estaban despiertos.

Lo saqué, abrí el portón lo justo y necesario para poder salir, y chillé un poquito cuando me vi afuera cerrando nuevamente el portón. Coloqué el candado y lo dejé abierto para después. Sólo iría unos minutos, era mejor que estar acá encerrada.

Caminé a hurtadillas hasta llegar a la casa de los Manson, donde me coloqué los tacones y encendí el sonido de mi celular. Marqué el tres y en menos de dos timbrazos la voz de mi mejor amiga sonó atraves de la línea.

— ¿Lo lograste, B? —sonreí estúpidamente y comencé a caminar con prisa hasta la casa de los Newton. No divisé el jeep de Emmett, que era en dónde me iban a venir a buscar. Eran 10 para las 1 y no se oía nada por el vecindario. Evité verme sospechosa, lo último que quería era que me pillara la policía.

— ¡Sí! —chillé despacito, pero ellas lo hicieron fuertemente—. ¿Dónde mierda están? —miré por todos lados y al doblar la esquina divisé el enorme jeep verde. Apagué el celular sin esperar que Rose contestara y troté hasta el auto.

La puerta se abrió, dejando en vista a todos mis amigos sentados incómodamente y no pude evitar reír.

— ¿Es que no hay más autos? —Emmett estaba al volante, con Rose de copiloto, y atrás iban Jasper con Alice en su regazo, Tanya en el regazo de Demetri y Riley. Suspuse que sería yo la que tendría que sentarse en su regazo.

—Los dejamos en la fraternidad de los Beta, pero algunos se colaron y tuvimos que acomodarnos para venir por ti —contestó Alice sonriente y yo rodé los ojos. Guardé las llaves y mi celular en mi cartera y me la crucé por el pecho. Me acomodé un poco la falda ajustada que traía y Riley sonrió abriendo los brazos.

—Tu asiento —todos rieron por su comentario y yo me senté encima de sus piernas sonriendo.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, Emmett aceleró y nos dirigimos hacia la fraternidad de los Betas.

—Dios, Bella, nunca pensé que lo harías —susurró Tanya y todos asintieron. Hice una mueca sintiéndome culpable, pero la alejé y sonreí.

—Era ahora o nunca —Rose se giró y alzó las cejas.

— ¿Y Edward? —gruñí y todos rieron nuevamente.

—Enojado —ellos asintieron y Emmett le subió volumen al estéreo. Todos chillamos contentos y en menos de 10 minutos estábamos bajándonos para ingresar a la enorme casa de los Beta.

—Voy a emborracharme hasta morir —sentenció Tanya y todos reímos en acuerdo. Yo no podía tomar mucho, no quería llegar borracha a la casa y que me pillaran.

Ingresamos a la casa y el ambiente estaba encendidísimo, todos bailando, riendo y tomando. Notamos que Brad _guapote _Larsen, el presidente de los jodidos Beta, se acercaba con una enorme sonrisa a nosotros.

— ¡Brad! —saludó Emmett, quien también era un jodido Beta, y ambos se abrazaron con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hay, chicas? —saludó y nos besó a todas en la mejilla, sonriendo coquetamente a pesar de que los chicos estaban a nuestro lado. Jasper, Riley y Demetri también eran de la casa, pero nunca estaban demasiado interesados en eso. A nadie le importaba, pero lo mejor era que teníamos completo acceso a las masivas fiestas que se hacían—. Hola, Bells —sonreí pícaramente y él me guiñó un ojo.

_Piensa en Edward, piensa en Edward. _Me repetí constantemente, pero todo se olvidó en cuanto noté que Brad nos llevaba hasta los chicos que servían las cervezas. Nos pasó un gran vaso rojo con alcohol y todos le agradecimos.

—Vamos a bailar, Bella —musitó Alice y me abrazó por la cintura, a la vez que todos nos seguían. Me giré y comencé a bailar con Riley animadamente, con la cerveza en mi mano derecha y la izquierda alrededor de su cuello. Él me sostenía con su mano derecha por la cintura y con la izquierda su cerveza.

Bailé animadamente por unos segundos y creí haber sentido vibrar algo, pero lo ignoré. Cambiamos de parejas y comencé a bailar con Jasper, quien ya había terminado su cerveza y podía abrazarme firmemente por la cintura. Me tomé mi tiempo con el primer vaso, no quería emborracharme tan rápido.

—Tengo que irme temprano, Jazzy —le susurré al oído a mi mejor amigo, quien asintió y besó mi frente con cariño.

—Espero no lo hagas de nuevo, Bella, no queremos saber las consecuencias de esto —hice una mueca y él sonrió—. Y arregla las cosas con tu chico.

—No es mi chico —gruñí y él se carcajeó. Tanya me miró por sobre el hombro de Dem y me señaló con los ojos la cocina, asentí y me despedí de mi mejor amigo y me ambas nos fuimos a la concina.

—Tengo sed —declaró y vimos a varios chicos haciendo competencias con los enormes barriles de cerveza. Noté que Emmett estaba ahí y que Rose le estaba haciendo barra.

— ¡Es Emmett! —chillé y ambas nos acercamos para ovacionar a nuestro amigo. Emmett estaba dado vuelta, apoyado por sus brazos en el barril y con la manguera en su boca, bebiendo descontroladamente y mojando su camiseta por completo. Todos nuestros compañeros estaban ahí y los Betas también, apoyando a Emmett y a Chris que estaban compitiendo. Sonreí con anticipación al ver como Chris se detenía un poco para respirar y como perdía el equilibrio de sus brazos, haciendo que sus ya no estiradas piernas se fueran hacia atrás. Todos jadearon y varios chicos se colocaron detrás para evitar que se callera de golpe al suelo.

— ¡Ganaste! —chilló Rose y todos chillamos en conjunto. Emmett se alzó y se limpió rápidamente la cerveza de la boca, sonriendo con arrogancia y besando ferozmente a Rosalie.

—Necesito beber… y tener sexo —murmuró Tanya al ver como los chicos se devoraban la cara. Reí fuertemente y ambas nos servimos cerveza en los vasos. Noté que Seth, un chico que estaba en 2do de medicina, estaba haciendo mezclas en la encimera con varios chicos rodeándolo.

— ¿Probemos? —tenté y Tanya miró ansiosa el lugar. Nos bebimos lo más rápido posible la cerveza y nos acercamos para pedir un trago—. ¿Qué ofreces, Seth? —el chico me miró sonriente y alzó la botella de tequila con unos trozos de limón.

—Shots —sonreí y con Tanya asentimos—. ¿Ambas? —volvimos a asentir y él comenzó a servirnos. Nos pasó ambos vasos con tequila y nos ofreció la sal.

—¿Hacemos lo mismo que en la fiesta de Jasper? —la miré sorprendida y luego sonreí traviesa.

—Por supuesto, cariño —ella sonrió y tomó la sal entre sus manos. Me tomé el cabello y lo amarré en una desordenada coleta, dejando completamente descubierto mi cuello, a excepción de mi collar. Ambas sonreímos y ella se inclinó para comenzar a besar y lamer mi cuello, logrando que riera suavemente y me calentara un poco.

Escuchamos varios jadeos y noté que varios se acercaban para mirarnos. Hice mi cabeza para atrás y le di mejor acceso, lo que le facilitó para lamer más mi cuello y rociar lentamente la sal en él. Me pasó el limón y yo lo coloqué en mi boca, apretándolo con mis dientes por la parte trasera en la cáscara.

Tanya sonrió y colocó el shot de tequila dentro de mi blusa, dejándolo entre mis pechos.

—Ahora sí —me guiñó el ojo y ambas miramos brevemente la multitud que nos rodeaba. Se inclinó y lamió lentamente la sal de mi cuello, logrando que se me erizara un poco la piel y que me diera calor. Succionó suavemente y lo limpió por completo, para luego inclinarse y tomar el shot de tequila con su boca, afirmándolo con sus labios y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para beberse de golpe el licor. Sonreí como pude cuando se acercó y tomó el limón entre sus labios, rozándolos castamente con los míos y mordiendo el limón hasta dejarlo sin jugo.

Ambas sonreímos y nos giramos hacia los chicos, y chicas, que nos veían atónitos. Sonreímos y tomamos nuestros vasos de cerveza y yo me bebí el shot de un tirón antes de rellenar con cerveza el vaso rojo e irnos hacia la sala. Nos reímos fuertemente al notar cierto problema en la mayoría de los chicos y nos abrazamos para comenzar a bailar con dos Betas que se acercaron a nosotras.

.

.

.

—Ll-llé-llévame a ca-sa —balbuceé borracha a Jasper, quien estaba bailando animadamente con Alice. Estaba un poco mareada, pero seguía completamente consciente y estaba un poco ebria. Me reía por todo y me había tropezado un par de veces con los tacones al bailar. De no ser por Brad, con quien había bailado la última hora y media, me habría caído de bruces al suelo.

—Vamos —me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él, mientras que con el otro brazo llevaba a una muy encendida Alice. Nos acercamos a Emmett y Rose, quienes estaban bailando sensualmente en medio de la sala y también se nos unieron. Rose estaba bastante ebria, casi como nunca. Vimos a Tanya y Demetri besándose en la parte delantera de la casa y nos fuimos hacia allá, pescando de paso a Riley que se estaba sacando la ropa en el sillón de la sala.

—Va-vamos —traté de decirle a Tanya y ella asintió. No sé cómo llegamos al jeep, pero era obvio que el que iba a conducir sería Jasper. Agradecía que Emmett se quedara con Rose esa noche, así nadie tenía que conducir de más.

Dejamos a Riley primero en su casa, quien fue recibido por su hermano James, quien le sonreía burlón. Luego dejamos a Demetri y Tanya en casa del primero, ambos se despidieron con risotadas y respondiendo los estúpidos chistes de Emmett.

—Déjame en la casa de los Newton —logré decir. Estaba recuperando la lucidez pero no el equilibrio. Me despedí de mis amigos y quedamos en juntarnos el domingo, para celebrar que tenía la casa para mí sola.

Con Edward.

—Nos vemos —susurré para que nadie me escuchara, algo completamente estúpido pero como no estaba 100% lúcida me dio lo mismo. Mis amigos rieron suavemente, tapándose la boca con la mano para evitar que los oyeran. Sí, estúpido.

Caminé lentamente hasta mi casa, tambaleándome ligeramente. Llegué hasta la reja y la abrí con suavidad, apretando los dientes para no reírme ante esto. Cerré el candado, me quité despacio los tacones y caminé de puntillas hasta la ventana de la cocina. La abrí y agudicé el oído para identificar algún movimiento en la casa: nada. Perfecto. Pasé con suavidad, algo completamente difícil, y mi pie chocó contra el marco, haciendo que soltara un suave alarido de dolor.

—Mierda —sollocé sin lágrimas y monté la ventana, inclinándome hacia la izquierda para poder pasar la otra pierna. Agradecía ser alta, osino nunca lo hubiera logrado. ¿Cómo lo habría logrado Alice? Dios, no lo habría hecho.

Miré para todos lados, cerré la ventana con el seguro y casi chillé de la felicidad. Hice como si nada, dejé los tacones al lado de la puerta que daba al patio, la cual también cerré con pestillo. Encendí la luz de la cocina y la luz me desenfocó la vista.

—Joder —murmuré y me acerqué al refrigerador, el cual abrí y miré con ansiedad. De verdad tenía hambre. Creo que eso se llamaba bajón.

Miré con anhelo la torta de chocolate que Charlie había traído por la cena, en la cual no comí nada como huelga, y la saqué para cortar un trozo.

Me quité la cartera, saqué el celular y dejé ambas en la encimera. Dejé la torta y con un cuchillo corté un gran trozo para mí.

— ¡Sí! —jadeé y volví a colocar la torta en el refrigerador. Tomé la cuchilla y la lavé para luego dejarla en su puesto. Busqué un tenedor y me senté cómodamente sobre la encimera, tomando el plato con mi torta e inhalando el exquisito aroma—. Mmmm… —gemí cuando el frío trozo ingresó a mi boca, estaba delicioso.

Llevaba la mitad del trozo y sentí que no podía más, pero no desperdiciaría la torta así que continué comiendo.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? —jadeé asustada y casi boto el plato con la torta al suelo al escucharle hablar furiosamente. Mi corazón se aceleró por el susto y giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y lo miré confundida. Edward estaba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, vestido solamente con sus pantalones de pijama y dejando al descubierto su bronceado pecho. Pasé mi lengua por mis labios, todavía tenía hambre.

—Comiendo torta —Mierda, me había pillado. Hice como si nada y continué comiendo con devoción. Lo oí suspirar y caminar hasta donde yo estaba.

—No creas que no me di cuenta, Bella. Cuando fui a tu habitación y no estabas, supuse que te escapaste —su tono de reproche me enfureció. ¿Qué se creía él?

— ¿Y qué si lo hice? —contesté desafiante y llevándome a la boca otro pedazo de torta. Él miró fijamente el movimiento y sus ojos se oscurecieron, pero movió ligeramente la cabeza antes de mirarme enojado.

— ¿Qué tal si hubiera sido Reneé la que hubiera ido en vez de mí? —rodé los ojos y volví a comer torta. Me eché un pedazo enorme, dejando el plato completamente vacío. Lo coloqué en el fregadero y traté de bajarme de la encimera, pero Edward rápidamente me afirmó de los muslos y lo impidió—. Eres realmente inconsecuente con tus actos, deberías madurar —Auch. Sus palabras me dolieron y él lo notó por lo que se acercó para acariciar mi mejilla. Giré mi cara antes de que hiciera contacto.

—No —musité con frialdad. Traté de bajarme nuevamente y él volvió a evitarlo colocándose entre mis piernas. Si no hubiera estado tan sentida y enojada lo hubiera acercado a mí y me lo hubiera comido a besos.

—Dios, Bella, estaba realmente asustado de que te pasara algo —susurró y yo lo ignoré—. Te llamé cientos de veces y no contestabas. Estás ebria y echa un desastre —fruncí mis cejas y lo empujé con la poca fuerza que tenía. Él entendió y se alejó, por lo que aproveché para bajarme, tambaleándome un poco. Dios. Que resaca tendría.

Tomé mi celular y el bolso, los tacones y comencé a caminar fuera de la cocina.

— ¿Me escucharás? —le saqué el dedo de en medio y caminé con rapidez hasta las escaleras. Se veían infinitas. Me tambaleé ligeramente cuando subí y me afirmé con fuerza a la barandilla, evitando caerme. Oí como la puerta de la cocina se cerraba pero lo ignoré.

Continué caminando y sonreí cuando logré llegar hasta el segundo piso, pero aún faltaba otro. Jodida suerte, Dios.

—Mierda —murmuré y sentí las manos de Edward en mi cintura evitando que me cayera. Traté de quitarlas, pero él me apretó con más fuerzas. Me rendí y continué caminando hasta el tercer piso. Jadeé cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el interior de mi blusa, logrando que volviera a perder el equilibrio—. Basta —siseé y él rio. Caminé con más rapidez y furiosa hasta llegar al pasillo. Traté de caminar hasta mi habitación, la cual quedaba frente a la suya, pero me vi rápidamente acorralada contra la pared y su cuerpo—. ¿Pero qué…? —y sus labios capturaron los míos. Me sorprendí ante eso pero le correspondí de todas maneras. Gemí frotándome contra él y respondí con hambre y necesidad, lo había deseado demasiado durante el día.

Edward llevó sus manos hasta mi trasero y me alzó, haciendo que pasara mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y que nuestros sexos se encontraran. Ambos gemimos y comencé a frotarme con ansiedad en su erección. Nos separamos unos segundos para respirar y volvimos a besarnos con desenfreno, acariciando cada parte que teníamos al alcance.

— ¿Chicos? —sentí como mi corazón se detenía y todo mi cuerpo se tensó, al igual que el de Edward, y ambos nos miramos asustados. Miré hacia la escalera y una pequeña luz se veía. Me bajé torpemente de su cuerpo y me asomé por la muralla de la escalera. Mi madre estaba con su pijama asomada en la puerta de su habitación, mirando hacia arriba.

— ¿Sí, mamá? —_por favor que no haya oído, por favor. _Ella sonrió tranquila y yo traté de devolverle la sonrisa. Sentí a Edward a mi lado y Reneé volvió a sonreír.

—Me asusté, no sabía que eran ustedes. ¿Qué hacen despiertos a las 4 de la mañana? —hice una mueca y miré a Edward.

—Tenía hambre y comí un pedacito de torta —medio mentí y Reneé asintió.

—No podía dormir y fui a beber un vaso de leche, nos encontramos en la cocina y luego subimos —hasta yo podía creerle con ese tono de voz. Mi mamá asintió y bostezó.

—Duerman. Buenas noches —respondimos al unísono y ambos suspiramos cuando la puerta se cerró.

—Idiota —musité y comencé a caminar hasta mi habitación.

— ¿Ahora por qué? —ignoré que me seguía e ingresé a mi habitación. Lancé mis tacones al lado de la puerta y suspiré. Realmente lo deseaba.

Lo sentí cerrar la puerta con pestillo y acercarse a mí, lo esperé. Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, besó mi cabeza y yo sonreí. Me apoyé en su pecho y me relajé.

—Lo siento, Edward —musité y él me abrazó más fuerte. Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo y él sonrió.

—Yo también lo siento, bebé —besó castamente mis labios y apoyó su frente en la mía. Sus orbes brillaban y podía jurar que las mías también.

—Fui una idiota al querer obligarte a ir, sé que no es tu estilo o simplemente no estás cómodo en ese ambiente, pero quería que fuéramos juntos, que todos te vieran de mi mano. Que todos supieran que eres… —me callé de inmediato. Él no lo era, él no es mío.

—Soy tuyo, Bella —jadeé y sonreí—. No quería ir porque estaría celoso de todos los chicos que te verían, sólo me enfoqué en eso y no en ti y en cómo te sentías. Lo siento —hizo una mueca y yo rodé los ojos. Me alcé un poco para besarlo con más firmeza y él me respondió de igual manera.

—Soy tuya, no quiero que nadie más me bese o toque como tú —sus orbes se oscurecieron y me besó profundamente, haciéndome girar para quedar completamente de frente. Sonreí contra sus labios cuando comenzó a quitarme la blusa, arrancándole todos los botones y riendo en el proceso.

Bajé desesperada su pantalón de pijama y quedó sólo con boxers, lo besé con desesperación y Edward me quitó la falda, bajándola con violencia por mis piernas y llevándose mis bragas en el camino. Me quité el sostén y mis pechos le dieron la bienvenida. Él se inclinó y comenzó a besarlos lentamente, sacándome jadeos y gemidos silenciosos, pero gemí fuertemente cuando mordió mis pezones y los succionó con fuerza. Haciéndome mojar y gritar como una perra en celo.

—Realmente debería reprenderte por escaparte de la casa, Isabella —Joder. Su tono de voz, había cambiado a uno completamente autoritario. Me lo imaginé en su traje blanco de marino, ordenando a cientos de marinos, completamente serio y autoritario.

—Mierda —jadeé sudorosa. El que ya hiciera calor no ayudaba en nada y menos si él le hablaba así.

—Esa boquita —susurró él, mordiéndome suavemente los pezones y succionándolos con avidez. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y gemí fuertemente. Alzó la cabeza y me besó ansiosamente, mordiendo y succionando mis labios, pasando su lengua por ellos y volviendo a introducirla a mi boca. Mordí su lengua y succioné su labio superior, mordiéndolo y succionándolo. De repente me tomó por las caderas y me giró, acorralándome contra la pared. Mis pezones se endurecieron al tener contacto con la fría muralla y apoyé mis manos para sostenerme.

Jadeé cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro y me obligó a agacharme. Abrí violentamente los ojos y lo miré por sobre el hombro mientras él se sacaba los boxers. Sonrió torcidamente y me sujetó por las caderas, rozando lentamente su erección en mi entrada.

—Edward —gemí y me apoyé con fuerza en la pared. Una de sus manos fue a mi estómago y lo acarició lentamente, bajando hasta mi cadera y llegando hasta mi botón, el cual rozó y apretó con suavidad—. Mierda —jadeé y mis caderas se movieron involuntariamente contra su mano. Acarició mi entrada y luego volvió a tocar mi clítoris—. Por favor… —susurré y él volvió a acariciar mi entrada con su erección.

Edward acarició mi pecho desnudo y se inclinó para morder mi lóbulo izquierda, succionándolo y haciéndome gemir fuertemente.

—Agárrate, amor, no quiero que te hagas daño —Asentí como pude y extendí mis brazos para poner distancia y no lastimarme, y volví a gemir al sentirlo tan duro contra mí. Abrí la boca para decir que estaba bien cuando entró por completo en mí, haciendo que toda cordura y aire se fuera de mi cuerpo. Jadeé violentamente y él gimió, saliendo nuevamente y volviendo a entrar de una embestida.

—Mierrrda —siseé y me apoyé con fuerza contra la pared. Sentí como su mano derecha iba hasta mi clítoris y comenzaba a acariciarlo, llevándome hasta un violento orgasmo. Gemí fuertemente y me mordí el labio para evitar cualquier grosería.

Edward continuó embistiendo con fuerza y volví a gemir. Llevé mi mano izquierda hasta la suya y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Lo sentí inclinarse y giré mi cabeza para besarlo con necesidad. Sus embestidas aumentaron y gemí con fuerzas, sintiendo el deseo hasta en la punta de mis dedos.

—Me vengo —avisé cuando sentí que mis paredes volvían a contraerse. Edward llevó su mano derecha a mi cadera y me afirmó con más fuerza, dando estocadas rápidas y certeras. Alzó un poco mis caderas y dio en mi punto, haciéndome gemir un poco más fuerte. Dio 3 embestidas más en ese lugar y ambos nos vinimos en un maravilloso orgasmo.

Jadeé en busca de aire y apoyé mi frente en la pared, tratando de calmar mi respiración. Edward me abrazó fuertemente por detrás y besó mi espalda sudorosa, provocándome un exquisito escalofrío.

— ¿Estás bien, te hice daño? —susurró preocupado besando mi hombro. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí. ¿Qué mejor reconciliación que esa?

Salió de mi interior y lo extrañé de inmediato. Me sujetó por la cintura y me giré para abrazarlo fuertemente. Sonreí cuando besó mi frente con ternura.

—Te quiero —musitó y sentí como mi corazón se hinchaba de la felicidad. Besé castamente sus labios y sonreímos como idiotas.

—Te quiero también —sus ojos brillaron de emoción—. Vamos a dormir —musité y él rápidamente me alzó en brazos, causando que riera como una adolescente, lo cual sí soy, y me tiró suavemente a la cama.

— ¿Quién dijo que quería dormir? —murmuró contra mi estómago y yo solté una carcajada.

—Hazme el amor toda la noche.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Chicas, no saben cuán agradecida y emocionada estoy con sus favoritos, alertas y reviews, sobretodo con los últimos y con los PM. Las quiero y adoro sus palabras, son lo mejor que hay para mí.**

**Quisiera agradecer de corazón a:**

_luzdeluna2012, EsteVas, Liz Belikova, Coona (teamoweonarica), Melania (gracias cariño), TaNiiaGG (¡por las barbas de Zeus! Morí con eso.), Deathxrevenge, JustMeACrazyTwilighter, NaTaLuCuLlenPttzn19, Asira Cullen, Sky TwiCullen (Te adoro, Scar.), Giorka Ramirez Montoya, monidelopez25 (yo también traté de reprimirlos y he aquí el resultado jeje.), , mvfap18, KristenSteele, LAUCAMI, jupy, Tanya Masen Cullen, Zoe Hallow, torposoplo12, iviifican (Ivana! Gracias loquilla), E'a, andredecullen, klary alice cullen swift (vecina, te adoro!), Mercedes, krisvampire, TaNiiaGG (Ya te adoro, loquilla!), CamBludi85 (te adoro cariño!), malfoy19dani, .gi._

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS, las quiero!**

**PD1: Una confesión, la parte en la que Bella se escapa pasó de verdad.. jaja pero no resultó tan perfecto, ya que yo sí rompí el vidrio con mi embriaguez ¡No lo hagan en casa!**

**PD2: Otra noticia, este no será un mini-fic.. jiji Creo que lo haré más extenso. **

**Nos leemos.**

* * *

**_Adelanto:_**

Miraba insistentemente el reloj y a Edward, de hito en hito, luchando con la creciente necesidad que sentía en mi vientre bajo y en mi sexo.

Sí, Dios, este hombre me mantenía caliente, sobre todo después de las 3 veces que lo hicimos anoche y hoy en la mañana en la ducha. Si así era con mis padres en la casa, no quería imaginar cómo será cuando se vayan.

Joder, sí que lo hacía, me imaginaba la cocina, la piscina, el garaje, el baño, el sótano, las habitaciones de invitados, sobre la mesa del comedor, el sillón, contra la pared de la escalera, de pie, sentados, en cuatro… maldición, estaba más caliente y Edward lo notó.

—Pervertida, se nota a kilómetros lo que estás pensando. —murmuró con suficiencia y yo rodé los ojos. Maldito avión y su retraso. — ¿Qué te parece hacerlo en el jeep? —lo miré con una sonrisa y asentí.


	4. Libertinaje

Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

**.**

**¡Mayday!**

"_La vida es como el punto G, aprende dónde tocar y tendrás a alguien a tus pies._

_—Anónimo."_

**C**apítulo 4: Libertinaje.

* * *

— ¿Qué es eso? —fue lo primero que me dijo cuando comencé a desperezarme. Fruncí mis cejas y lo ignoré tratando de volver a dormirme, sin embargo podía oír las órdenes histéricas que Reneé daba desde el primer piso—. Dime, Bella —suspiré y me giré para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué cosa? —carraspeé para aclarar mi garganta y él rodó los ojos enojado. ¿Por qué estaba enojado ahora? Pensé que habíamos solucionado todo en la noche.

—Anoche no lo noté porque estaba oscuro, pero estoy 100% seguro que no lo _hice _yo —entrecerró sus ojos y me miró fijamente.

— ¿A qué mierda te refieres? —Dios. Él se acercó y evité que mi cuerpo reaccionara ante eso, aún no me acostumbraba.

—A esto —musitó tocando levemente mi cuello. Mi piel se colocó como de gallina y me estremecí levemente, causando que sonriera un poco, pero seguía molesto. Miré hacia abajo y me vi completamente desnuda, luego observé donde tenía su mano pero no podía ver nada.

—No veo nada —susurré y me levanté lentamente de mi cama, sintiendo como mi piel se erizaba ante el contraste de temperatura. Lo oí jadear pero lo ignoré, acercándome a mi baño para verme en el espejo. Fruncí mis cejas e hice un puchero al ver mi desordenado cabello, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro pero un suave dolor me estremeció. Dios, resaca.

— ¿Lo viste? —salté al oírlo tan cerca y abrí los ojos para verlo desnudo detrás de mí. Negué con la cabeza y tomé mi cabello con mis manos para descubrir mi cuello. Una fuerte carcajada salió de mi boca, mientras que las cejas de Edward se fruncían y su mandíbula se tensaba. Dios, Tanya, maldita perra, me había hecho un chupón ayer. Joder—. ¿Por qué mierda te ríes? ¿Recuerdas algo siquiera? —rodé los ojos ante su tono molesto y continué riéndome a la vez que acariciaba el sonrosado y notorio chupón. Jesús.

—Ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía —jadeé y volví a reírme, pero me detuve de inmediato cuando lo vi girar furioso a la habitación y se sentarse en la orilla de mi cama—. No te enojes, bebé —él gruñó y me ignoró. Sonreí ante su enojo y me acerqué para sentarme a horcadas sobre él, cosa que lo sorprendió y sus ojos se oscurecieron, pero continuaba enojado.

—No, Bella —murmuró jadeante y sentí como su erección rozaba mi centro. Alcé una de mis cejas y él se sonrojó. Me levanté un poco para introducirlo en mí y él no lo evitó, por supuesto que no lo haría. Ni siquiera yo sería capaz de eso—. Bella —siseó y me tomó por las caderas. Me acerqué y besé suavemente sus labios, deleitándome con su sabor y calidez, mordiendo y succionando su lengua.

—Amor… —era primera vez que lo llamaba así y él lo notó, porque de inmediato me miró con ojos brillantes y me besó con más fuerzas, a la vez que me alzaba y me bajaba sobre su erección—. Ese chupón… Dios —jadeé y me afirmé a sus hombros. Edward me miró atento y tomó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes.

— ¿Sí? —moví un poco la cabeza, ignorando el dolor y pesar que me causó, y apoyé mi frente en la suya, mirándolo fijamente.

—Lo hizo Tanya —reí suavemente al ver como se tensaba y abría cómicamente sus ojos. Mierda—. Ayer nos bebimos un tequila y ella… bueno repetimos lo que hicimos en casa de Jasper, ella colocó sal en mi cuello y lo succionó, pero no sabía que me había dejado un chupón —De seguro lo hizo a propósito la muy maldita. Sentí como Edward se colocaba más duro dentro de mí y me besó de lleno en los labios a la vez que nos giraba en la cama y me colocaba de bajo, moviéndose con una sorprendente rapidez y maestría.

—Me asusté —confesó jadeando y yo sonreí como estúpida, amaba como era cuando se ponía celoso. Enrosqué mis piernas en su cadera y me alcé para que diera en mi punto, buscando rápidamente mi liberación.

Edward se inclinó y comenzó a succionar en el mismo lado donde Tanya lo había hecho anoche, causando que gimiera y riera a la vez. Pasé mis manos por su espalda y lo arañé suavemente, me comía las uñas y no había problemas con eso.

Sentí como el fuego en mi vientre se incrementaba y él se alzó para morder mis labios, embistiendo con fuerza dos veces más y llevándonos a ambos a un erótico orgasmo.

Me abrazó por unos minutos, todavía estando sobre mí, y yo sonreí. Besé su mandíbula y me removí.

—Eres un celoso —lo molesté y él gruñó sonriente. Me levanté de la cama y él me siguió—. Bañémonos antes de que Reneé se meta en mi habitación o en la tuya —él asintió y me abrazó por la cintura guiándome a la ducha.

—Te quiero —susurró y yo sonreí. Dios, yo también.

.

.

.

—Realmente adoro ser hija única —musité al ver como la señora pasaba violentamente las manos por su cabello. Temí por los pequeños niños y por el adolescente que lucía estresado.

—Yo deseaba una hermana —miré a Edward sonriente y él besó rápidamente mis labios. Llevábamos una hora esperando a que el vuelo de mis padres llegara y pudieran marcharse de una vez. Miraba insistentemente el reloj y a Edward, de hito en hito, luchando con la creciente necesidad que sentía en mi vientre bajo y en mi sexo.

Sí, Dios, este hombre me mantenía caliente, sobre todo después de las 3 veces que lo hicimos anoche, hoy en la mañana en la cama y en la ducha. Si así era con mis padres en la casa, no quería imaginar cómo será cuando se vayan.

Joder, sí que lo hacía, me imaginaba la cocina, la piscina, el garaje, el baño, el sótano, las habitaciones de invitados, sobre la mesa del comedor, el sillón, contra la pared de la escalera, de pie, sentados, en cuatro… maldición, estaba más caliente y Edward lo notó.

—Pervertida, se nota a kilómetros lo que estás pensando —murmuró con suficiencia y yo rodé los ojos. Maldito avión y su retraso—. ¿Qué te parece hacerlo en el jeep? —lo miré con una sonrisa y asentí.

—Perfecto —él sonrió y se inclinó para besarme de nuevo, pero la voz de Reneé nos interrumpió.

—Acaba de llegar, ya nos vamos —nos miró sonriente y con cierto brillo en los ojos, supuse que por ir a visitar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

—Pórtense bien —musitó papá y yo rodé los ojos. Haría todo lo contrario apenas pusieran un pie en el avión.

Edward rio y se acercó a Reneé para abrazarla, a la vez que ella le ordenaba que cuidara la casa y a mí, y que ambos lo llamáramos con regularidad. Rodé los ojos y me acerqué para abrazar a mi padre.

—Cuídense, Bella, cualquier cosa nos llaman. Cualquier cosa —repitió mirándome a los ojos. Asentí y él besó cariñosamente mi frente. Lo solté y abracé a mi madre, quien estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Ay, mamá.

—Cuídense, cariño, no hagan maldades y cuiden la casa —me ruboricé y ella me abrazó. ¿Qué mierda mi madre?

Ambos nos abrazaron a Edward y a mí, mirándonos con cariño y se alejaron hasta la puerta de embarque. Sentí el brazo de mi chico abrazarme por la cintura y me recosté contra él, sintiendo tristeza porque no vería a mis padres por dos semanas. Pero esa se veía realmente opacada con la ansiedad y la lujuria que sentía por él. Observé como ambos, Reneé y Charlie, se giraban y nos despedían con su saludo de sus manos. Sonreí y les correspondí, para luego entrelazar mis dedos con los de Edward.

Nos acercamos a la ventana enorme que había y de inmediato recordé el día en que Edward había llegado con los demás marinos. Recordé a Kendra y supe que tendría que llamarla, habíamos quedado en juntarnos y ahora parecía ser el momento perfecto.

—Lo primero que quise hacer el día en que llegué fue tomarte en brazos y besarte fuertemente —Sonreí cuando susurró eso en mi oído y yo me acerqué más a su pecho—. Lo primero lo hice, pero no fue suficiente.

—Pervertido —ambos reímos y vimos como mis padres subían por las escaleras del avión.

Vimos como las demás personas subían al avión y me sentí feliz, libre, ligera y sin presiones.

— ¿Qué crees que pensarán de nosotros? —murmuró cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia mi jeep. Hice una mueca, sabía a qué se refería, había tenido la misma preocupación desde el primer momento, pero nunca se la había hecho saber. Debí suponer que él también estaría nervioso con eso, no era algo menor.

—Espero que lo tomen bien, no quiero que eso nos afecte —él asintió y me besó castamente en los labios antes de abrirme la puerta del piloto, para luego dirigirse al del copiloto.

Dios, y pensar que en 3 semanas no lo tendría conmigo. Sentí como mi corazón se quebraba y las ganas de llorar me llenaron por completo.

¿Qué haríamos?

.

.

.

—Deberían estar disfrutando de su tiempo a solas —rodé los ojos ante su sugestivo movimiento de cejas y bebí un poco más de limonada.

—Yo estaría cogiéndomelo en este preciso momento —todas reímos ante el tono caliente que usó Alice.

Estábamos con las chicas y los chicos, habían aparecido en la puerta de la casa en el peor momento, justo cuando nosotros estábamos poniéndonos cariñosos.

Realmente era una ninfómana, una maldita adicta al sexo con Edward. ¿Quién no lo sería? Sólo yo tenía el placer de tenerlo, abajo y encima de mí. Estaba feliz con eso.

—Tendrás dos semanas, yo que tú saco provecho —Todas miramos a Tanya con una sonrisa y ella rodó los ojos. Ella sí era una ninfómana, lo hacía hasta en la universidad. Pobre Demetri.

Los chicos estaban jugando fútbol junto a la piscina, en el pasto, y estaban jodidamente calientes. Todos, los 5, estaban jugando sólo con zapatillas y sus bañadores. De hecho, Ben estaba en una sunga, cosa que calentaba sólo a Angela, quien se lo devoraba con la mirada.

—En mi casa no, Weber —le advertí provocando un sonrojo y la risa de todas.

—Perra —sollozó sin lágrimas y volvimos a reír—. Bañémonos.

— ¡Joder, sí! —jadeó Alice y nos levantamos para meternos a la piscina. Hacía un calor de mierda, estaba toda sudada y estaba bronceándome bastante.

—Chicas, váyanse. —lloriqueé cuando vi que Edward chocaba su puño con Jasper, ambos sudados y sonrosados. Me froté las piernas en la piscina y me tiré de un salto, ya no aguantaba la puta calor y el dolor en mis piernas, o entrepierna.

—Esto fue una mala idea —susurró Rose a mi lado, ambas mojadas y mirando directamente a los chicos. Angela, Alice y Tanya se metieron lentamente por las escaleras y después dieron un pequeño clavado hasta llegar a donde estábamos nosotras.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué dijo Edward de mi regalo? —miré a Tanya con una sonrisa y le pegué un suave manotazo en el hombro.

—Perra, se puso histérico esta mañana, estaba enfadadísimo —las chicas sólo rieron y yo las acompañé.

—Era la idea, tenía que enojarse. ¿Cómo fue la reconciliación?

—Mierda, no te lo diré —ignoré los pucheros de todas y me sumergí en la piscina, abriendo los ojos antes de salir al otro lado.

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo! —rodé los ojos y todas comenzaron a nadar hasta mí.

— ¡Bebé! —sonreí y giré mi cabeza para ver a Edward con mi celular en su mano.

— ¿Qué pasó? —nadé lentamente hasta las escaleras y él se acercó con una toalla en su mano izquierda y mi celular en su derecha.

—Es… ¿Kendra? —frunció las cejas y yo abrí sorprendida mis ojos. ¡Kendra!

— ¿Está en la línea? —él asintió y me ayudó a salir de la piscina. Me sequé rápidamente las manos y tomé mi celular de su mano. Él sonrió y comenzó a secar mi cuerpo, causando que me estremeciera—. ¿Kendra? —pregunté e ignoré los silbidos que mis amigos le daban a Edward.

— ¡Bella! —chilló mi amiga y yo sonreí antes de darle un manotazo a mi chico—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Se pusieron al día?

— ¿Eso no debería preguntártelo a ti, suertuda? —contesté entre risas y mi amiga me acompañó. Edward lanzó la toalla a una de las tumbonas y se cruzó de brazos frente a mí. Rodé los ojos y me adentré hasta la cocina.

— No hemos salido del departamento… —murmuró con confidencialidad y ambas volvimos a reírnos en carcajadas.

—Joder —jadeé y volví a reír.

— ¿Y tú, pequeña suertuda? —me mordí el labio inferior y miré por la ventana antes de sentarme en una de las sillas de la cocina. Edward estaba hablando con Emmett y hacía gestos en su cabeza, como si estuviera haciendo un gesto de la marina.

—No tanto como no salir de casa, pero algo hemos hecho —ella chilló y yo me sonrojé. Mierda, me estaba acostumbrando a eso.

—Diablos, tenemos que reunirnos, todos, los cuatro, joder —chilló y yo reí.

—Por favor, necesitamos hablar demasiado —noté que Edward giraba y se encaminaba hasta la puerta de la cocina mientras que los demás se lanzaban como pendejos a la piscina. Mi mirada se cruzó con la suya y él sonrió.

—Bien, ¿estás libre mañana? —mordí mi labio inferior y traté de concentrarme en mi amiga.

—No, mañana no. ¿Qué tal el lunes? —Edward me miró confundido y se acercó hasta colocarse entre mis piernas. Sonreí cuando besó suavemente mi frente y se dirigió hasta el refrigerador, sacando una cerveza helada.

—De acuerdo, ¿vamos al centro comercial? —miré a mi chico, bebiendo concentradamente su cerveza y mi aliento de atoró. Mierda.

—Esto… sí, comemos allá y todo —sentí la risita de Kendra y supe que algo pasaba.

—Mierda, sí. ¿Dónde nos vemos? —jadeé un poco cuando Edward se terminó toda la botella y me guiñó el ojo antes de botarla en el basurero.

—En la entrada… ¿tipo 1? —sonreí cuando él se acercó y comenzó a besar mi cuello, logrando que me estremeciera ante lo fríos que estaban sus labios.

—Chica, por Dios —se burló mi amiga y yo sonreí—. A las 1 en la entrada principal. Ahora, me voy y disfruta —chilló y colgó antes de que pudiera contestarle.

— ¿Qué Kendra? —murmuró Edward besando mi mejilla suavemente.

—La chica del aeropuerto, la esposa de Harold —expliqué y él asintió antes de besar suavemente mis labios.

— ¿Los veremos?

—Sí —jadeé cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente y succionándolo. Dios, mi cuello estaba lleno de chupones—. Dejar de hacerme chupones… —susurré y sentí su sonrisa contra mi piel.

— ¿Sólo eso? —masculló apoyando sus manos en mis muslos. Sentí las risas de mis amigos y los odié por estar en mi casa en estos momentos.

—Sí… ahora vamos afuera —murmuré jadeando, cosa que le agradó. Me levanté rápidamente de la silla y me encaminé hacia el patio trasero. De repente fui levantada en volandas del suelo y chillé cuando Edward rio. Le pegué un fuerte manotazo en el hombro cuando lo vi avanzar hacia la piscina, y pude pegar un fuerte grito antes que nos lanzara a la piscina.

Abrí mis ojos dentro del agua y me impulsé hacia la superficie, donde pude escuchar dificultosamente las risotadas de mis amigos.

— ¿Bebé? —susurró él ansioso. Eché mi cabello hacia atrás y tomé una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de calmar mi respiración. Entrecerré los ojos hacia donde estaba el marino y él sonrió torcidamente tratando de calmar.

—Huye —advertí y él salió nadando con velocidad hasta las escaleras.

Me vengaría, y sabía qué maneras podrían lograrlo. Oh, sí.

Dos horas después los chicos entendieron el mensaje, el cual tardó bastante en llegar, y se fueron, dejándonos completamente solos. Sonreí cuando las chicas me guiñaron el ojo y se llevaron a sus chicos en el momento en que Edward fue al baño. Recogí todo rápidamente, boté las botellas de cervezas vacías en el basurero, ordené las tumbonas y sonreí cuando vi todo ordenado.

Como era verano y el cielo estaba despejado tardaba en atardecer, aun siendo que eran las 6 de la tarde. Escuché los pasos por la escalera y me metí lentamente en la piscina, esperándolo.

— ¿Y los chicos, amor? —lo escuché decir cuando cruzó la puerta de la cocina hacia el patio. Sonreí con picardía cuando entendió que estábamos solos y una sonrisa torcida se posó en su atractivo rostro.

— ¿Qué chicos? —inquirí y comencé a nadar de espaldas, dándole una adecuada vista de mis pechos. Sus ojos bajaron rápidamente hasta ellos y pude jurar que se oscurecieron. Se acercó lentamente a la piscina, sacándose su camiseta y sus zapatillas en el camino.

—Estaba deseando que se fueran —comentó mientras yo rodaba los ojos. Tomó una cerveza intacta de la mesita y la abrió para llevársela a la boca. Él debía saber cómo me ponía cuando lo veía beber así. La dejó hasta la mitad y la colocó sobre la mesa antes de mirarme fijamente. Sonreí con seguridad y llevé una de mis manos a la parte trasera de mi biquini superior, desabrochando la parte que se cerraba en mi cuello y dejándolo caer al agua. Oí el jadeo de Edward y sonreí abiertamente antes de desabrochar la otra parte, dejando completamente expuestos mis pechos—. Bella —jadeó y se acercó hasta la esquina. Me mordí el labio inferior antes de lanzarle la parte superior de mi biquini, él la tomó en el aire, estrujándola y sonriendo torcidamente. Antes de que pudiera siquiera respirar se lanzó con un perfecto y alucinante clavado, desapareciendo en el fondo de la piscina y apareciendo exquisitamente frente a mí —. Yo debería haber hecho eso —murmuró antes de tomarme por el cuello con su mano izquierda y atacar fuertemente mis labios, introduciendo su lengua y jugando con la mía. Sonreí ante su ansiedad y pasé mis manos por su cintura, acercándolo a mí.

Mis pechos rozaron sus pectorales y sentí como mis pezones se endurecían, por lo que me pegué a su pecho y respondí el beso con más fervor. Me separé un poco y succioné su labio superior, mordiéndolo e introduciendo mi lengua a su boca, para luego morder su lengua y succionarla a mi placer. Sonreí cuando gimió y él bajó su cabeza para comenzar a besar mi mandíbula, mordiendo mi piel y succionándola suavemente. No quería más chupones.

Bajé mis manos y acaricié su trasero en el agua, apretándolo un poco y acercando su erección a mí. Realmente lo necesitaba. Llevé una de mis manos al nudo de su bañador y lo desabroché con rapidez, para luego comenzar a bajar su traje de baño, desesperada por sentirlo en plena desnudez.

—Te necesito —jadeé cuando una de sus manos se introdujo por la parte inferior de mi biquini, toqueteando suavemente mi botón, acariciándolo e incitándome. Cerré los ojos y lo sentí movernos por la piscina, hasta dejarme apoyada en la pared más cercana. Chillé cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos y reclamé cuando alejó su mano de mi centro. Lo miré con un puchero y Edward lo besó, para luego comenzar a desatar la única prenda que tenía puesta.

—Ahora sí —sonrió alzando mi biquini para luego lanzarlo fuera de la piscina. Reí fuertemente y él me besó con delicadeza, saboreando mis labios y jugando lentamente con mi lengua. Acaricié sus hombros y bajé por su espalda, deleitándome con el movimiento de sus músculos. Sonreí cuando acaricié su trasero, tan firme y trabajado.

—Edward —susurré y jadeé cuando volvió a introducir uno de sus largos y maravillosos dedos en mi interior, causando que cerrara los ojos por la sensación y el placer. Introdujo otro dedo más y comenzó a bombear con lentitud, recorriendo con su pulgar mi botón y presionándolo un poco, logrando que mi vista se nublara por el placer y mi respiración comenzara a hacerse dificultosa. Sentí como mi piel se erizaba y como la sensación me agobiaba, llenándome de corrientes eléctricas y placer. Sentí como me estremecía y él aumentó la intensidad de su mano, sosteniéndome con su brazo izquierdo por la cintura para mantenerme en pie mientras que su mano derecha estaba ocupada en mi centro.

Alcé mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreí cuando noté que sus esmeraldas estaban nubladas por el deseo. Llevé mi mano derecha a su nuca y lo acerqué para besarlo. Sentí como sonreí contra los míos y lo besé con más ansias mientras sentía como el placer me llegaba hasta la punta de los dedos. Lo único que se oía eran nuestros jadeos y el constante movimiento que hacía su brazo en el agua. Mordí su labio inferior cuando introdujo otro dedo y le saqué un poco de sangre, por lo que volví a besarlo, sintiendo la sangre entre su saliva.

—Mierda —jadeé cuando el fuego en mi vientre se incrementó y Edward comenzó a bombear con más rapidez, doblando sus dedos un par de veces, tratando de dar en mi lugar. Él lo conocía a la perfección, había sido el único en encontrarlo—. Edward. —susurré mordiendo su mandíbula cuando mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse. Mi cabeza se hizo hacia atrás por el placer y cerré mis ojos cuando el orgasmo me llegó, llenándome de escalofríos y placer, nublándome la cabeza y haciéndome gritar fuertemente. Sentí como los dedos de mis pies de doblaban, al igual que mis piernas y agradecí que Edward me afirmara. Lo sentí besar mi cuello, repartiendo besos de mariposas antes de besarme directamente en la boca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó y yo asentí tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Abrí los ojos y sonreí antes de besarlo suavemente. Llevé mi mano derecha, la cual estaba en su exquisito trasero, hasta su erección y jadeé al sentirlo tan duro, y se colocó imposiblemente duro ante mi contacto. Edward siseó y apoyó su frente en la mía. Lo acaricié por unos segundos antes de que él me tomara por el trasero y me alzara, y yo automáticamente pasé mis piernas por su cadera, donde su erección rozó húmedamente mi centro. Ambos gemimos y apoyé ambas manos en sus hombros, mientras que él tenía una en mi trasero y la otra la apoyaba en la pared, supongo que para sostenernos—. Te quiero —susurró besando castamente mis labios antes de guiar su erección a mi centro, sonreí y lo tomé con mi mano izquierda para colocarlo en mi entrada. Lo abracé con esa mano por la cintura y lo acerqué con mis piernas, introduciéndolo hasta el fondo.

—Te quiero —respondí y besé suavemente sus labios mientras que él embestía suavemente. Me afirmé más de él, y agradecí que fuera fuerte, no sé cómo nos soportaba a ambos, tratando de sentirlo más cerca, de intoxicarme de él. Lo necesitaba tanto—. Más fuerte, bebé —supliqué y él comenzó a embestirme con más fuerza y rapidez, logrando que fuertes gemidos salieran de mi boca.

Besó mis labios con desesperación, mordiendo y succionando mi lengua, mientras que yo trataba de encontrar cada una de sus estocadas acercándolo con mis piernas. Sentí como me resbalaba un poco pero su brazo me apretó con más fuerzas. Comencé a sentir los típicos estremecimientos y llevé mi mano hasta mi clítoris, acariciándolo y logrando estremecerme.

—Bebé —gruñó él y besó con ansiedad mi boca, mientras que yo me acariciaba fuertemente el botón. El agua de la piscina se movía violentamente por nuestros movimientos, y nuestros gemidos se oían fuertemente. sentí mis paredes contraerse, aprisionando el miembro de Edward en mi interior. Él lo notó y llevó ambas manos a mi trasero, alzándome un poco y cambiando de ángulo. Embistió dos veces más antes de llevarme a un fuerte orgasmo, siguiéndome a los segundos después.

Nos giró y se apoyó él en la pared, soportando todo el peso de mi cuerpo y el suyo, y me abrazó fuertemente. Sonreí con cansancio y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, aferrándome con fuerza, la poca que tenía, a él.

—Siempre es como la primera vez —murmuró besando mi hombro. Alcé mi cabeza y sonreí, sintiéndome afortunada por la mirada brillante y llena de amor que me daba. Lo quería tanto, tanto que se sentía imposible. Mi pecho se llenaba por él, mi corazón se aceleraba por él.

—Siempre lo será —prometí y él asintió besándome la frente.

— ¿Es una promesa? —¿lo era? Dios, sí.

—Lo es —musité antes de besarlo castamente en los labios—. Sabes, tengo ciertas partes de la casa que quisiera probar —susurré contra su boca y él sonrió antes de sacarnos de la piscina.

—Tenemos bastante tiempo —contestó y yo sonreí.

Sí, teníamos bastante.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Chicas, no saben cuán agradecida estoy :'D Lo mejor del día es ver sus alertas, favoritos, reviews y PM. Me alegran demasiado con sus palabras y sobretodo con sus sugerencias.**

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente a Sky TwiCullen, Scar, amo tus sugerencias! jaja Gracias por la idea del chupón, hermanita, te amo!**

**Y gracias a mis chicas que dejaron de ser lectoras silenciosas y decidieron dejar su review, las comprendo y las adoro por sus palabras.**

**¡Nos leemos en una semanita, hagan que valga la pena la espera!**


	5. Fuertes sensaciones

Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

**.**

**¡Mayday!**

"_No tenemos un lenguaje para los sentidos. _

_Los sentimientos son las imágenes, las sensaciones son como sonidos musicales._

_Anais Nin."_

**C**apítulo 5: Fuertes sensaciones.

* * *

Lo primero que sentí al despertar fue una suave caricia en mi espalda, la cual provocó que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera y se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Sentí su risa ante mí ya normal reacción y yo lo golpeé suavemente en las costillas. Él se acercó y comenzó a besar mi columna, repartiendo suaves y delicados besos por toda mi espina dorsal, causándome pequeñas y tontas risitas cuando encontraba otro punto débil en mí. Edward parecía conocer ya todos mis puntos débiles, por lo tanto me sorprendía cuando continuaba descubriendo más.

Alcé mi cabeza en el momento en que comenzó a besar mi omóplato y sólo me encontré con su desordenada cabellera broncínea, la cual brillaba gracias a la fuerte luz que entraba por mi ventanal.

Continuó repartiendo besos por mi cuello, pasando suavemente su nariz y mandándome corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Después de todo no conseguía acostumbrarme a eso.

—Buenos días, cariño —sonreí contra sus labios y le devolví suavemente el beso.

—Buenos días —susurré y él acarició mi nariz con la suya. Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban, cosa rara ya a esta altura, y Edward las acarició suavemente, besándolas con cariño.

Dios.

—Pareciera como si hubieras tenido una _excelente _noche —murmuró contra mi cuello, besándolo y succionando suavemente. Solté una risita tonta al recordar cuántas veces me había despertado con sus caricias y cuántas veces lo había despertado yo con las mías. Casi no habíamos dormido, pero valió completamente la pena. Después de todo estábamos solos, podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos.

—Creo que he tenido mejores —molesté apoyando mi cara contra la almohada nuevamente y rápidamente me vi siendo girada por Edward, quien me colocó sobre él. Sus esmeraldas brillaban divertidas, totalmente oscuras por el deseo y la diversión. Mordí mi labio para evitar la risa que luchaba por salir y para molestarlo a él. Había descubierto por la madrugada que ese gesto causaba grandes cosas en él.

Y el resultado fue óptimo. Su erección me dio contra el estómago y la risa brotó de mis labios, causando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Era impresionante como aún podíamos avergonzarnos de nosotros.

Me senté a horcadas sobre su estómago y rocé intencionalmente su erección, causando que jadeara y me mirara sorprendido.

—Creo haber oído en la tercera, ¿o fue en la cuarta?, que esta era una de tus mejores noches y que, definitivamente —exageró y yo golpeé su pecho, causando que riera abiertamente—, estaba en el primer puesto.

—Nunca dije eso, mentiroso.

— ¿En serio? —enarcó sus cejas y sus manos viajaron a mis muslos, acariciándolos distraídamente. No sabía si lo hacía apropósito, habiendo ya descubierto el poder que tenía sobre mí, o lo hacía inconscientemente.

— ¿Crees que podrías hacerme recordar? —murmuré inclinándome hacia delante y apoyando mis codos en su exquisito pecho. Sus ojos brillaron y se alzó un poco para rozar mis labios con los suyos.

—Lo amaría —susurró mordiendo mi labio inferior y tomando mis caderas, alzándome y posicionándome sobre él. Ambos gemimos cuando hicimos contacto y nuevamente me sentí completa, como cada vez que hacía el amor con él o estaba a su lado. Sonreí contra sus labios—. Ahora haré que esta sea una de tus mejores mañanas —murmuró, alzándome y volviéndome a bajar. Casi pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos y tardé unos segundos en contestar.

—Ya lo era, al igual que todas las mañanas que hemos compartido, bebé. —él sonrío brillantemente y yo comencé a moverme con más rapidez. Eran apenas las 8 de la mañana y el sol nos daba de lleno en el rostro, por lo que de vez en cuando tenía que cerrar los ojos.

—Mírame, Bella —musitó apretando un poco mis caderas y yo lo miré, sus ojos brillaron y no pude vitar sonreír. Dios, lo amaba y no sabía cómo decírselo—. ¿Duchémonos? —preguntó contra mis labios cuando el orgasmo nos dio de lleno. Solté una risita y él acarició mi espalda desnuda.

— ¿Es tu manera sutil de decirme que huelo mal? —él se carcajeó fuertemente y el temblor de su cuerpo hizo que me estremeciera.

—Aún si llevaras una semana sin bañarte estarías perfecta para mí —respondió y creo que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Gracias —lo besé y él suspiró—. Duchémonos, olemos a sexo.

—A buen sexo.

— ¿Sólo bueno? —inquirí colocando mis manos sobre mis caderas y mirándolo parada al lado de la cama. Sus ojos brillaron y sonrío torcidamente mientras se levantaba.

—El mejor sexo que nunca tendré —respondió contra mis labios y sonreí abiertamente. Juro que nunca me cansaría de besarlo.

Caminamos de la mano hasta el baño, completamente desnudos.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy? —preguntó mientras regulaba la temperatura de la ducha. Giró un poco su cabeza para sonreírme maravillosamente.

—Podríamos salir al centro comercial, a la playa… —sonreí y me metí a la ducha con él, estremeciéndome ante el cambio de temperatura.

—Perfecto —Me relajé por completo cuando comenzó a enjabonar mi cuerpo con la esponja, trazando figuras aleatorias o escribiendo su nombre, cosa que nos causó gracia—. Aunque preferiría quedarme todo el día en casa, recuperando el tiempo y todo —susurró contra mi oído y yo me estremecí. Traté de no hacer caso a mis temblores y me giré lentamente.

—Mi turno —sonreí ante su puchero y lo comencé a enjabonar.

Sonreí cuando se estremeció y continué enjabonando su espalda, limpié sutilmente su trasero y él soltó una risita nerviosa. Se giró y comencé a limpiar su cuello, bajando delicadamente por sus pectorales y maravillándome, por milésima vez en esta semana que lleva acá, por su perfecta musculatura. No sé qué haré cuando vuelva a Hawái.

¡Hawái! Me entristecí de inmediato, había olvidado por completo que en 3 semanas nos separaríamos y que vivíamos en mundos totalmente diferentes.

Sentí sus manos en mi rostro, acariciando delicadamente mis mejillas.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —susurró con preocupación y yo lo miré fijamente. No lo vería más cuando se fuera, me quedaban menos de 3 semanas con él y ya me sentía destrozada —. ¿Estás… bebé, estás llorando?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —me apresuré a contestar y él frunció sus cejas.

—Sí lo estás —acarició por debajo de mis ojos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y sollocé despacito, avergonzada ante mis reacciones.

—Esto es tan extraño —murmuré.

— ¿Bañarnos juntos? —inquirió con una risita, tratando de animarme. Lo logró, solté una risita temblorosa, pero seguía llorando.

—No, tonto, lo que siento contigo —confesé.

—Lo sé —susurró—, me siento de la misma manera.

—Lo raro es que no me da miedo…

—A mí me encanta —levanté mi cabeza ante eso y él sonreía torcidamente. No era su sonrisa calienta bragas que me encendía, era esa sonrisa de cariño y pertenencia que tenía. Me encantaba.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, juro que nunca me había sentido de esta manera. Siempre te he querido, no sólo como prima, sino como mujer —confesó y yo sonreí—. Siempre he estado loco por ti, pero nunca me atreví a decirte algo o a demostrarlo, no se sentía correcto. Sin embargo, llevo 6 años en la marina, constantemente repitiéndome que no podía quererte —suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior, para luego mirarme un poco indeciso—. ¿Estaremos actuando bien? —susurró con voz temblorosa y sentí cómo mi corazón se detenía por un milisegundo, para luego comenzar a latir desenfrenadamente. Estaba segura que él podía oírlo, mi corazón latía así por él.

— ¿Lo crees tú? —Pregunté de vuelta.

—Lo hago —sonrió y me besó suavemente, acariciando lentamente mi espalda. Abrí los ojos y sonreí feliz, se sentía tan bien el estar así, abrazados, juntos y completos.

—Yo también —Sus ojos brillaron, sí que lo hicieron—. ¿Cómo lo haremos? —murmuré besando sus labios.

—Lo solucionaremos —murmuró contra mis labios y estuve a punto de llorar.

—Pero vives en Hawái, Edward —rectifiqué y él negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo vivir en Forks y aun así buscaría la manera de tenerte a mi lado —lo abracé fuertemente por el cuello y le planté el beso más necesitado de nunca.

—Es tan imposible —sollocé y me abracé a él. Tenía tanto miedo, miedo de todo y todos. Mis padres eran un gran obstáculo en esto, incluso más que su puesto en la marina y sus servicios—. Hay tantos impedimentos, mis padres, tu puesto, tu escuadrón… Jodida suerte —reí irónicamente.

—Simplemente puedo pedir un traslado, amor, tú eres más importante para mí —miré sorprendida su sonrisa y luego negué lentamente, procesando la información.

—Perderías tus años de servicio, no puedo pedir eso —Edward sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó suavemente mi nariz.

—No lo estás pidiendo, yo lo estoy ofreciendo. Amor, no quiero tener que esperar otro año más para poder verte en persona en vez de por Skype. No puedo estar a más de 4.5000 kilómetros sin besarte o hacerte el amor… —sonreí abiertamente ante sus palabras y él me correspondió, mostrándome sus encantadores hoyuelos—. Haré esto por mí, por los dos.

— ¿Cada momento? —Susurré y él asintió besando mi frente. Él lo dejaría por mí, Dios, dime si eso no hacía que lo amara más y más.

.

.

.

—No puedo creer que aún pienses que el Sr. Jenner fuera un excelente maestro —inquirí incrédula. Estábamos desparramados en el sillón, más bien Edward lo estaba y yo estaba entre sus piernas, viendo monitos animados. Los Picapiedras eran nuestra serie favorita desde siempre, desde que éramos enanos.

— ¡Lo era! Él siempre me daba crédito extra por contestar sus preguntas en clases —rodé los ojos y le pegué un manotazo.

—Él me odiaba, siempre me reprendía y me sacaba al pizarrón —él rio fuertemente y me abrazó por la cintura.

—Recuerdo esa vez que en biología estábamos haciendo el examen y Leah te pidió las respuestas, pero justo Jenner las pilló y reprobó a ambas —hice un puchero ante el recuerdo y Edward se carcajeó con más fuerza.

—Y una mierda, él sabía que no yo había hecho nada y aun así me reprobó. Charlie me castigó por un mes —le subí volumen al televisor para ignorar sus risotadas, pero no funcionó. Él se había reído de la misma manera hace 6 años, cuando la situación había pasado. De hecho, se había reído frente a mí en el examen, frente a todos—. Eres una mierda.

—Oh, vamos, bebé, debes superarlo. No puedes enojarte porque yo me ría —lo ignoré y me levanté furiosa para ir a la cocina. Lo único que llevaba era una de las camisetas de Edward, las cuales me llegaban bajo el trasero, por lo cual estaba usando bragas.

Realmente detestaba a Jenner, me había hecho la vida imposible en la secundaria, siempre retándome por distraerme en clases, ya sea por James o Riley. Incluso había castigado a todo mi grupo, excepto a Edward, por habernos reído histéricamente en su clase. Jodida suerte, Rose y Tanya se habían vuelto histéricas por el castigo que sus padres le habían impuesto, sin embargo Alice, Emmett y Demetri lo habían dejado pasar y se habían vengado del estúpido Freddie Jenner.

Él siempre miraba a mis amigas de otra manera… maldito pervertido.

Entré a la cocina refunfuñando en voz baja, molesta por las risotadas de Edward, las cuales, sí, seguía vociferando. Idiota… y sexi.

—Tengo tanta sed —murmuré y me acerqué al frigorífico para sacar una botella de agua helada. Mierda, el refrigerador estaba prácticamente vacío. Teníamos que ir al supermercado.

—Bebé —abrí mis ojos, los cuales había cerrado en cuanto el agua hizo contacto con mi deshidratada garganta, cuando lo oí llamarme. Alcé una de mis cejas y él sonrió divertido, pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto lo fulminé con la mirada. Edward se sentó en uno de los taburetes, mordiendo su labio inferior, provocándome inconscientemente. Él sólo llevaba uno de sus shorts de deportes, hacía un calor de mierda y estábamos lo más despojados de ropa posible. Además, estábamos calientes la mayor parte del tiempo… y día.

Solté un gemido de satisfacción mientras cerraba la botella con la tapa y la coloqué sobre la encimera, maquinando qué podíamos hacer para pasar el rato.

—Amor —llamó nuevamente y yo lo miré expectante. Él sonrió, sí, joder, con esa exquisita sonrisa calienta bragas y yo rodé los ojos. Me acerqué lentamente a él y me coloqué entre sus piernas, acariciando suavemente su mandíbula. Era tan guapo—. ¿Qué haremos mañana? —sonreí y acaricié distraídamente su tatuaje, mientras que él pasaba sus enormes manos por mis muslos y acariciaba mi cadera, también donde mi tatuaje se encontraba.

—Kendra y Harold quieren juntarse, así que planeamos encontrarnos en el centro comercial —él asintió y apretó con fuerza mi cadera, acercándome a su pecho.

— ¿Comprarán ropa y todas esas mierdas? —Rodé los ojos nuevamente y le pegué un manotazo en el hombro, causando que Edward riera entre dientes—. Es una broma, cariño, feliz me metería a un probador contigo —mi sonrisa no se hizo de esperar cuando movió sugestivamente sus cejas.

—Eres un pervertido… e insaciable —me burlé, pero la verdad es que yo también era una ninfómana. Ambos lo éramos, podría jurar que no era capaz de pasar un día sin tener sexo con él. Sería mi perdición.

—Nunca podré saciarme de ti, bebé —murmuró besando mi estómago cubierto por su camiseta. Sonreí y besé suavemente sus labios, los cuales me respondieron de inmediato. Sus manos subieron a mi cintura y me acercó a él, logrando que nuestros pechos se rozaran. Pasé uno de mis brazos por su cuello y lo subí hasta su cabellera, agarrándolo y acercándolo a mí. Coloqué mi otra mano en su mejilla y lo besé con más ansias, mordiendo y succionando su labio inferior. Sentí nuestros dientes chocar cuando su lengua salió al encuentro de la mía, lamiendo mis labios y mordiéndolos, a la vez que acariciaba avaricioso mis senos, despojados de cualquier sujetador.

Sonreí contra sus labios antes de morder suavemente su lengua y me alejé, dejándolo con su boca abierta e hinchada y los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y me miró confundido, a lo que me puse seria y me encogí de hombros.

—Eso es por reírte de mí —bufé y me giré para volver al salón, pero me vi siendo alzada rápidamente y en menos de 5 segundos estaba sobre la encimera con Edward entre mis piernas y besándome con ansiedad y desesperación. Sonreí contra sus labios y giré mi cara, pero sus labios fueron hasta mi cuello y lo mordieron, para luego subir a mi oído y succionar suavemente mi lóbulo.

—Realmente tienes que superar a Jenner, bebé —susurró y yo solté una sonora carcajada, sosteniéndome de sus hombros y moviendo tontamente mis piernas.

—Jenner marcó mi vida, Cullen —él enarcó su perfecta ceja y me miró divertido—. Freddie, era mi hombre ideal, ya sabes, fuerte, guapo, ojos azules… —oculté mi sonrisa al ver como pasaba a estar serio en segundos. Tan tonto—, tenía el cabello rubio, era alto, tenía la edad de mi madre… ¿En serio, Edward? —Me burlé y lo acerqué con mis piernas para abrazarlo fuertemente, besando suavemente su mejilla—. Para el único que tenía ojos era para ti —confesé y mi chico sonrió. Esas descripciones eran exactas de mi profesor y de mi ex novio, ósea Riley, quien ahora es uno de mis mejores amigos. Pero si nos colocábamos a hablar sobre los novios o novias, él saldría perdiendo, no yo. El sólo pensar… mierda mía.

—Te quiero mucho, infinito, demasiado —susurró besando reiteradamente mis labios. Suspiré, sí, como una tonta enamorada, y le devolví el beso.

—Yo igual, cariño —musité y acaricié suavemente su cobrizo cabello, el cual ahora estaba más largo y desordenado, dándole un toque sexi e irresistible.

— ¿Qué te parece hacerlo en la cocina, podríamos agregarlo a nuestra lista? —masculló sobre la piel de mi cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente antes de subir hasta mi lóbulo, el cual succionó como si fuera un caramelo.

Gemí suavemente mientras soltaba una estúpida risita. Abracé a Edward por las caderas con mis piernas desnudas y lo acerqué a mí, logrando que su erección, la cual estaba ya lista para mí, cosa que me enloquecía, diera de lleno en mi centro y ambos gimiéramos sonoramente. Gracias al cielo por estar solos, era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

—Sólo tacharíamos una de las decenas de partes en las que quiero hacerlo —Sí, soy una perra descarada. Edward rio libremente y mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, llevando sus manos al dobladillo de su camiseta y subiéndola lentamente por mi cuerpo, rozando mi piel con sus ardientes y largos dedos de pianista.

—Tengo otros cuantos lugares pensados, como tal vez el sofá —solté una carcajada cuando lanzó su camiseta hasta la mesa de la cocina y besó mis pechos suavemente—, el garaje —me estremecí al imaginarnos en el inmenso garaje—, en la tumbona, con el sol dándote de lleno e iluminándote para mí, sudando por el calor y por mis besos —Dios mío. Jadeé cuando mordió con fuerza y delicadeza mis pezones, llevándome a inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás por la sensación de placer y dolor—. O tal vez en la habitación de huéspedes, desordenando la cama e invirtiendo posiciones —gemí cuando volvió a morder mi pezón, mientras que sus manos estaban en mi cintura, acercándome imposiblemente a él. Acaricié con necesidad su espalada desnuda, maravillándome cuando contrajo sus músculos al estremecerse.

—También en el jeep —jadeé al sentir sus labios en mis costillas, mordiéndolas y besándolas suavemente. Gemí cuando sopló en mi ombligo, metiendo su lengua y humedeciéndolo completamente—. O en el jacuzzi… —gemí fuertemente cuando mordió los huesitos de mis caderas, pasando su lengua descaradamente por mi tatuaje, a la vez que me miraba fijamente con sus oscuros orbes esmeraldas.

—El jacuzzi, con el agua tibia humedeciendo tu piel, mientras que las burbujas y la espuma cubren tu cuerpo y yo te acaricio debajo del agua —Jadeé acalorada y caliente al oír sus palabras, imaginándome la escena y a sus manos, labios, lengua haciendo estragos en mí.

Edward se levantó y rehízo el camino hasta mis pechos, besándolos suavemente y succionando por unos segundos los pezones, para luego subir hasta mi mandíbula, besándola y mordiéndola hasta de morder mi labio inferior.

—Eso suena… genial —gemí y llevé mis manos a sus shorts, tratando de desabrochar el nudo de su cordón. Estaba ansiosa, desesperada e impaciente por sentirlo en mí, por sentirlo por completo y recordar que era mío. Él decía que era mío, pero no había nada más. ¿Qué éramos? ¿Novio o sólo no—primos? Jodida suerte, a veces deseaba que ese título no nos perteneciera, pero sabía que no lo habría conocido y enamorado sin él.

—Pienso lo mismo —respondió sacándose torpemente los shorts, lanzándolos con sus pies lejos de nosotros. Reí un poco y tomé su erección entre mis manos, acariciándolo lentamente, maravillándome ante la sensación de su cuerpo al estremecerse y en como sus ojos prácticamente me devoraban, logrando que me encendiera y mojara más. Acaricié su punta con mis dedos y Edward gruñó, tomándome por la nuca para estampar agresivamente sus labios con los míos, logrando que gimiera y moviera mi mano con más velocidad, bombeando con fuerza.

—Te necesito —susurré y él mordió mis labios. Solté su erección y me apoyé en la encimera, levantando mis caderas cuando sus manos se fueron a mis bragas negras. Las sacó con rapidez, besando mis muslos en el proceso. Solté una risita cuando las lanzó por el aire y se inclinó para besar mis muslos—. Edward —urgí cuando comenzó a ir hasta mi centro. No estaba para juegos previos, pero parecía que él sí.

— ¿Sí, amor? —solté un suspiro tembloroso cuando besó de lleno mi botón, pasando la lengua y mojándolo, como si no estuviera húmedo ya. Apreté mi mandíbula y una de mis manos se fue hacia su cabello, jalándolo con fuerza mientras él succionaba mi botón. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sacudiéndome violentamente por las sensaciones que me causaba—. ¿Te gusta? —Mierda, sí. Solté un siseó como respuesta cuando lamió mis labios, para luego introducir su lengua en mi interior, bombeando y follándome como si fuera su erección. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo fuertemente mientras él introducía dos dedos en mi interior. Solté un poco el agarre en su cabello, mientras que una de sus manos iba a mi cadera para mantenerme quieta sobre la encimera.

— ¡Edward! —gemí y él aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos y llevó sus dientes a mi clítoris, mordiéndolo y soplando suavemente. Una vez vi en un video sobre cómo hacer sexo oral, sí, no soy una santa, que estaba mal soplar en el centro de la chica, pero estaba permitido soplar el botoncito. La sensación era increíble, y siempre me estremecía cuando Edward lo hacía.

Creo que soy una pervertida.

—Edward —volví a gemir y sentí que me ahogaba por las sensaciones que me hacía sufrir. Mi respiración se había vuelto dificultosa y ruidosa, mi cuerpo estaba sudando y mi mente estaba hecha mierda. Sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a morir por los estremecimientos y por las violentas sacudidas que mi cuerpo daba cada vez que Edward introducía otro dedo o bombeaba con más rapidez, mordiendo y succionando mi botón.

Sentía que ya no podía más, mis oídos estaban llenas de pitidos y sólo oía el sonido de mi corazón, retumbando violentamente contra mi pecho. A la vez que mis brazos temblaban al no sentir más mi peso y como mi vientre se contraía, llenándome de fuego y excitación, la cual me llegaba hasta la putas puntas de mis pies. Edward sopló una vez más en mi clítoris y sentí como mis paredes se contraían, obligándome a encoger todo mi cuerpo por el creciente orgasmo y sólo fui consiente de como la boca de mi chico iba hasta mi centro, preparado para introducir su lengua en mi centro.

—Mierda —siseé y gemí fuertemente el nombre de Edward cuando mis paredes atraparon su lengua y sus dedos, bañándolos con mis jugos y liberándome de la lujuriosa y ardiente tortura en la que me había sometido voluntariamente. Lo oí succionar y sonreí débilmente, sintiendo como mis brazos se doblaban por el esfuerzo que estaba colocando, pero antes de que mi cabeza se azotara contra la encimera los fuertes y bronceados brazos de mi marino me abrazaron por la cintura y me llevaron a su pecho desnudo, besándome el tope de mi cabeza sudada mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento. Mi pecho se movía violentamente, y yo jadeaba desesperada por aire.

Mierda, que orgasmo había tenido.

— ¿Bebé, estás bien? —preguntó con la voz teñida de preocupación. Lo sentí acariciar mis costados, besando repetidamente mi cabeza y mi frente mientras yo sonreía con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Amor? —volvió a preguntar ansioso. Solté una risita y pasé mis brazos por su cintura, apretándolo contra mí y maravillándome con la sensación de su caluroso cuerpo contra el mío. Maldición, como lo amaba.

—Estoy perfecta —respondí y levanté la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente. Suspiró de alivio y se inclinó para besarme suavemente, nada comparado a como me había besado antes. Sonreí contra sus labios y lo abracé con mis piernas por la cintura, logrando que su erección me diera directamente en el centro. Gemimos por el contacto y volvimos a besarnos con más urgencia, mientras que sus manos se movían por mi espalda con desesperación.

Pasé mis manos por sus hombros y las llevé hasta su espalda, sonriendo cuando se estremeció, cosa que ninguno de los dos se acostumbraba, y las bajé hasta su trasero, apretando sus firmes glúteos y acercándolo a mí con fuerza. Edward llevó una de sus manos a mi cabello, colocándola justo en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y pegando mi cara más a la suya. Sentí como nuestros dientes chocaban y como mordía y succionaba mi lengua, mientras que yo llevaba mi mano a su erección, la cual bombeé suavemente antes de dirigirla hasta mi entrada.

—Ya no aguanto —murmuró jadeando mientras sobaba mi cuero cabelludo. Ronroneé ante la sensación y continué guiando su miembro a mi centro. Edward me sujetó por las caderas y me guío también, logrando que su punta diera de lleno en mi húmedo centro. Gemimos y unimos nuestras frentes, mirándonos directamente a los ojos. Me maravillé al ver las muecas que hacía Edward, dejándome aturdida por las sensaciones que me hacía sentir.

—Te quiero —jadeé y sus ojos brillaron, mientras que sus labios se transformaban en una hermosa y abierta sonrisa torcida, regalándome sus maravillosos y adorables hoyuelos. Amaba sus hoyuelos, lo hacían ver tan exquisito.

—Te quiero —respondió y entró en mí en una sola estocada, llenándome por completo y hasta el fondo. Ambos gemimos fuertemente, jadeando y disfrutando de la sensación de estar completamente unidos. Miré fijamente sus orbes esmeraldas y me afirmé en sus hombros, moviéndome para indicarle que continuara. Edward sonrió y se inclinó un poco para besarme mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente, mientras que yo enganchaba por completo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, logrando que entrara con más facilidad y sentirlo más profundo aún, cosa que siempre me sorprendía.

Sentía que no tenía suficiente, pero mi cuerpo demostraba lo contrario. Mi respiración se hizo trabajosa, al igual que la de Edward, mientras que mis dedos se doblaban por el sin fin de sensaciones que pasaban por mis terminaciones nerviosas.

—Más rápido —supliqué mordiendo su mandíbula y Edward siseó, apretando mis caderas y embistiendo con más rapidez. Jadeé por aire, mientras que mi marino se inclinaba para besarme furiosamente, recorriendo mi cavidad bucal con su lengua, succionando mis labios y mordiéndolos. A la vez que pasaba mis inexistentes uñas por su espalda, sintiéndola caliente y sudorosa, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Traté de encontrar sus embestidas, logrando que fueran más profundas y llevé una de mis manos a su cuello y la otra a su húmedo cabello, tratando de ordenarlo mientras que él jadeaba embistiendo con rapidez y determinación.

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, —musitó besando mi cara y sonriéndome abiertamente, mientras que yo me pegaba completamente a su cuerpo, sintiendo que me resbalaba de la encimera por los movimientos. Comencé a besar sus labios, para luego ir a su nariz y besar sus mejillas, mientras que mis manos acariciaban su cabello. Era sorprendente, si había cosa que Edward odiaba en el mundo era que la gente tocara su cabello. Yo siempre había sido la única que podía acariciarlo e incluso tratar de peinarlo cuando lo tenía más largo. Él gruñía y siseaba cada vez que alguien trataba de peinarlo, incluso con Reneé o Charlie, pero conmigo no. Siempre ronroneaba y pedía más, me sentía especial por eso. Incluso habíamos llorado juntos, sí, mierda, ambos lloramos, cuando lo raparon en su primer día en la marina. Había sido impactante verlo a través de la pantalla, con los ojos brillosos y su mentón temblando por la ausencia de sus hermosas hebras cobrizas. Casi me da un ataque.

—Te quiero —jadeé y besé desesperada sus labios. Oí el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar y el adormecimiento de mi trasero contra la calurosa encimera. Mis pechos chocaron contra sus pectorales y comencé a refregarme, tratando de buscar más fricción. Edward captó el mensaje y me alzó de la encimera, acorralándome contra la pared más cercana, cosa que causó que me estremeciera ante el cambio brusco de temperatura. Mi cuerpo ardía y la pared estaba fría. Me aferré al cuerpo de mi chico y traté de encontrar cada estocada, sacándole gruñidos y siseos, mientras que sus dedos quemaban la piel de mi cadera, acercándome a él. Comencé a sentir estremecimientos por todo mi cuerpo, logrando que mis dedos se agarrotaran. Estaba cerca.

Edward lo sintió y sus embestidas aumentaron, al igual que la intensidad de sus besos y mordidas. Jalé su cabello, gimiendo con las sensaciones y el revoltijo lujurioso en mi vientre. Apresé su cuello con mis brazos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando con violencia y gimiendo su nombre al sentir mis paredes contraerse.

— ¡Edward! —chillé despacito y lo sentí besar mi cuello, succionando suavemente y mordiéndolo, logrando que llegara en un violento orgasmo, que lo apresó a él en mi interior y lo obligó a llegar hasta la cima conmigo.

—Bella —siseó embistiendo dificultosamente contra mí, buscando alargar nuestro placer. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y me dejé llevar, sintiendo como mis extremidades se movían temblorosamente y se adormecían por el placer. Mi mente se nubló, quedando en blanco y sonreí feliz. Abracé a Edward fuertemente, mientras que él nos guiaba nuevamente hasta la encimera, donde me colocó y abrazó fuertemente por la cintura. Acaricié lentamente su cabello, mientras que él trataba de controlar su agitada respiración y dejaba besos de mariposas en mi hombro, logrando que me estremeciera. Sí, nunca me acostumbraría a él. Ni a sus besos. Ni a su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? —susurré pasando mi mano por su húmeda espalda, sin importarme nada. Lo sentí asentir mientras inhalaba en mi cuello y suspiraba. Mis pelos rápidamente se erizaron y me estremecí, abrazándolo fuertemente. Todo fue muy intenso, creo que no había sido tan intenso antes. ¿Qué había hecho la diferencia?

—Lo estoy, justo en estos momentos —respondió y besó castamente mi hombro antes de levantar la cabeza. Sonreí al ver como sus ojos brillaban y cuán maravilloso y adorable se veía con la cara sonrojada y sudada. Incluso así se veía sexi y masculino. Besé suavemente sus labios mientras él salía de mi interior, abrazándome por la cintura con más fuerza.

—Podríamos ir a ducharnos al baño de la habitación de huéspedes —ofrecí y solté una carcajada con el fiero gruñido que me dio antes de sacarnos fuera de la cocina.

Tenía una larga lista que tachar.

* * *

**¡Hola, chicas!**

**Siento haber tardado una infinidad, gracias por la paciencia y los PM de apoyo jaja Pero como son vacaciones de verano en mi país y bueno, la familia empieza a llegar a la casa y se empieza a salir.. uf, además tenía un montón de trabajo pendiente en mis labores de Beta, así que tardé mucho en esto.**

**Gracias a TODAS por los reviews, sus favoritos y sus alertas. Pasamos los 100 favoritos y alertas, siento que voy a llorar en cualquier momento, sobretodo con los reviews que me mandan, no pensé que les iba a gustar tanto la historia y la idea de un sexi y caliente Edward vestido de marino. jeje.**

**En 3 días, el 5 para ser exactos, es mi cumpleaños. Cumplo 19 añitos, toda una viejuja y nada mejor sería que un hermoso review de usted, así que hagan realidad mis deseos. **

**Las quiero mucho, a todas, sobretodo a mis fieles seguidoras y a aquellas que dejaron de ser lectoras silenciosas y decidieron dejar un cariño review para esta loca chilenilla. Gracias y espero sigan así, sobretodo mis chicas sin cuenta, siempre fieles.**

**¡Saludos y nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Volviendo al mundo real

Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

**.**

**¡Mayday!**

"_No te preocupes por una cosa, concéntrate en que las pequeñas cosas salgan bien._

_**—Bob Marley.**__"_

**C**apítulo 6: Volviendo al mundo real.

* * *

— ¿Cómo me veo? —pregunté mirándome fijamente en el espejo que había en el salón del primer piso, mientras que Edward estaba tomando nuestros celulares y las llaves para salir. Miré su reflejo en el espejo y sonreí, tratando de ocultar el suspiro y la baba que caía de mi boca. Se veía tan guapo con esos jeans desgastados y esa camiseta negra ajustada, remarcando sus firmes y deliciosos pectorales, al igual que su abdomen. Juro que amo su abdomen, es mi segunda parte favorita de su cuerpo. Supongo que la primera ya estaba clara…

—Deliciosa —musitó acercándose por detrás. Solté una risita tonta y ajusté mi camisa blanca, ocultando mi nerviosismo. Hoy saldríamos con Harold y Kendra, iríamos al centro comercial y veríamos qué mierdas hacíamos. Edward estaba empecinado en meterse a un probador conmigo, dijo que era su fantasía desde que era un pequeño adolescente. Idiota pervertido.

—No empieces —Él sólo sonrió y me abrazó por detrás, aferrando sus firmes brazos en mi cintura y besando mi mejilla con suavidad, mirándome fija e intensamente a través del espejo. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba al ver la intensidad de sus orbes esmeraldas, escrutándome con descaro por el vidrio reflector. Incluso pude sentir como mi cara se teñía de rosa, cosa que ya se me estaba haciendo una maldita costumbre junto a él, y mordí mi labio inferior apenada.

— ¿Qué no empiezo, bebé? —susurró antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello. Cerré los ojos ante la calidez de sus labios, pero rápidamente me alejé porque sabía que si seguíamos así no saldríamos nunca de esta casa.

Edward me miró divertido, mostrándome sus hoyuelos, los cuales él sabía perfectamente me derretían, y yo rodé los ojos mientras le quitaba las llaves de la casa y de mi Jeep.

—Vámonos o no saldremos nunca, además vamos un poco atrasados —Ignoré, cosa que me costó en demasía, su rico puchero y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal. Activé la alarma y abrí la puerta, indicándole que saliera. Él bufó, sosteniendo nuestros celulares, mi cartera y su billetera en sus manos.

—Se supone que yo soy el hombre en esta relación, yo tendría que abrirte la puerta —refunfuñó pasando por mi lado y dejándome estática cuando dijo "esta relación". Si bien, habíamos hablado de nuestros sentimientos, sin confesarle que lo amaba, sí, y estuvimos tratando de buscar una solución con respecto a mis padres y su escuadrón en la marina, nunca habíamos entablado que estábamos en una relación o de novios. No sabía qué éramos, no es que me importara mucho la etiqueta, pero era rico saber que él es mi novio y que es sólo mío.

—Estamos en el siglo XXI, cariño, ya no existe el machismo. Fácilmente puedo pedirte matrimonio un día de estos —Sí, mierda, dije matrimonio. Eché llave a la puerta y escuché la risotada de Edward, esperándome junto a la puerta de copiloto de mi hermoso bebé. Sus ojos brillaron y yo sonreí.

— ¿Al final seré yo el que tendrá a nuestros hijos, amor? —Ambos reímos fuertemente ante la idea y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Antes de subir besé suavemente sus labios, embriagándome con su sabor y su suavidad. Era tan fácil hablar sobre esos temas con él, se sentía tan natural y correcto.

—Tendríamos a un Junior en este caso***** —Edward soltó una risotada y rodó los ojos. Él no comprendía mi obsesión con Arnold Schwarzenegger, ni siquiera por Leo di Caprio; sin embargo, yo sí podía entender su estúpida obsesión con Megan Fox o con Charlize. Imbécil.

—Lo amaré de todas maneras —mierda. ¿Cómo quería que una no llorara si decía cosas como esas? Sentí mis ojos aguarse y me acomodé rápidamente en el asiento de copiloto, esperando a que él tomara lugar en el lado del conductor.

Sorbí enfermizamente mi nariz antes que subiera y suspiré, tratando de calmar mis emociones y mis hormonas; porque, mierda, sí, una también se calentaba al escucharlo decir ciertas cosas y mucho más si eran referente a tener una familia. Maldición, tengo 22 años recién, estoy en 4 de medicina y soy una ninfómana, pero nunca había pensado en casarme ni en tener hijos, no al menos hasta un par de años más. Quería viajar, conocer el mundo, enamorarme e incluso sufrir, quería parrandear cada vez que quisiera, tener mi propio departamento y todo. Pero llega este chico, mi chico, mi marino, mi teniente y me vuelca todos los planes.

No obstante, le daría el sí si llegara a pedírmelo en estos instantes. Mierda, que lo haría.

—Tienes que indicarme —musitó encendiendo mi jeep y yo asentí. Alargué mi brazo y encendí el estéreo, odiaba ir en un vehículo sin música, se sentía deprimente. Suspiré y me coloqué el cinturón, al igual que Edward, quien me miraba expectante.

—Toma la N. Black Canyon Hwy, luego doblas a la derecha para tomar la W. Dunlape Ave. y luego a N 29th Ave y llegarás justo al estacionamiento —Él asintió. Este era un nuevo centro comercial, por lo tanto no lo conocía como a los que habíamos ido antes. Cuando éramos adolescentes siempre íbamos hacia los centros comerciales, ya sea para ver una película, para salir con nuestros amigos, los cuales a veces juntábamos, sus amigos con los míos, y también cuando Reneé decidía comprarnos ropa. Lo último era lo peor.

En el camino hablamos cosas bastante estúpidas, recordando viejos tiempos, salidas, viajes, excursiones en familia o peleas. En el instituto casi nunca peleábamos, pero cuando llegábamos a la casa era una cosa distinta. Yo aborrecía a la mitad de sus amigos, típicos atletas e idiotas arrogantes, pero nunca se lo decía a Edward. Sin embargo, él se enojaba bastante cuando uno de ellos comenzaba a coquetear conmigo, invitándome a tomar o a una fiesta, pero siempre estaba Edward o Riley, en ese tiempo mi novio, para espantarlos. Ahora que lo pienso, Edward odiaba a Riley, todavía lo hace.

—Ahí hay espacio —señalé y Edward asintió, estacionando el auto con facilidad. Sonreí cuando lo vi apagar el jeep y él me miró divertido, inclinándose para besar castamente mis labios. Sentí que mi celular sonaba, por lo que rápidamente Edward lo sacó de sus bolsillos y me lo tendió—. ¿Kendra? —fue lo primero que dije y mi amiga rio al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Desabroché mi cinturón con rapidez y abrí la puerta del copiloto, mientras que Edward tomaba sus lentes del portavasos y se bajaba con agilidad. Apoyé mis tacones, tratando de no caerme y pesqué mi cartera y la coloqué en mi hombro.

—Cariño, ¿Dónde están? ¿Vinieron, verdad? —escuché la risita de Harold al otro lado y yo rodé los ojos divertida. Edward se colocó a mi lado y enarcó las cejas, cerrando la puerta y activando la alarma. Entrelazó nuestros dedos y yo sonreí, apretando su mano con cariño.

—Acabamos de llegar, estamos yendo hacia la entrada. Estamos por los cines —expliqué viendo los grandes letreros de los cines del Metrocenter.

—Estamos justo en la entrada principal, sólo a unos metros de los cines.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en unos minutos —ella se despidió y colgamos. Suspiré y miré a mi chico, quien se inclinó para rozar sus labios con los míos. Me fijé que varias chicas lo veían descaradamente y yo sonreí con arrogancia. Sí, lo hice, porque él estaba conmigo y era mío.

—Mira, bebé —jadeó y yo miré hacia donde me estaba indicando. Solté una risita al ver el gran letrero de letras rojas que decía: US Marine Corps Recruiting. Miré a Edward divertida y él sonrió, guiándonos hacia allá.

— ¿Por qué vamos hacia allá, cariño? —inquirí confundida. Él volvió a sonreír y nos adentró hacia el local, en donde tenían todas las ventanas repletas de imágenes de veteranos. Estaban las tres corporaciones, las de los Marines, Navy y los Air Force. Sonreí nerviosa cuando Edward nos acercó hasta donde estaban los oficiales sentados, los cuales se levantaron y saludaron a mi chico con un saludo formal al llevar su mano derecha a la frente, cosa que Edward respondió sonriendo.

—Buenas tardes, soy el Capitán Denali —se presentó el oficial. Era alto, de pelo castaño oscuro y unos serios y cálidos orbes azules. Me miró fijamente y me dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Él parecía tener la edad de mi padre—. Buenas tardes, señorita —estreché rápidamente su mano y volví a entrelazar los dedos con los de Edward.

—Buenas tardes, soy el Teniente Cullen —Dios, juro que me derretí al escucharlo hablar tan seriamente. Estaba segura que él lo había notado, ya que sus labios se curvaron un poco hacia arriba. Se quitó los lentes y los colocó sobre su cabellera, para así mirar con más facilidad al Capitán.

—Díganme Eleazar. ¿En qué los podemos ayudar? —musitó apoyándose en la esquina de la enorme mesa que tenían. Los demás chicos nos saludaron con un cabeceo y continuaron hablando con los jóvenes que estaban ahí, supuse que estaban pidiendo el reclutamiento.

Me sentí nerviosa, al igual que el día en que Edward nos comunicó que no estudiaría medicina como yo, sino que prefería irse a la Escuela Naval y sacar un título de ingeniero y subir de rangos. Sentí que mi corazón se destrozaba al saber que podía irse a la guerra, que no estaría en el país y que no lo vería más. Nunca me agradaría mucho este lugar.

—Cariño, iré a buscar a Kendra —susurré acariciando su brazo. Edward me miró y asintió, inclinándose para besar castamente mis labios y sonreír abiertamente, mostrándome sus hoyuelos. Me despedí con una sonrisa de Eleazar y salí en dirección a la entrada azul, que era donde se encontraban los chicos.

— ¡Bella! —sonreí cuando vi a Kendra agitar sus brazos y apuré el paso, teniendo cuidado con mis tacones. Vi como Harold sonreía abiertamente, sus ojos brillando de la emoción. Abracé fuertemente a mi amiga y ambas reímos ante eso—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó llevándome hacia su esposo.

—Bien, respirando aire limpio —ella movió sugestivamente sus cejas y yo me sonrojé, logrando que Harold se riera mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente.

— ¿Y Edward? —preguntó Kendra mirando hacia todos lados. Solté una carcajada y ella me abrazó por la cintura, mediamos casi igual, sobre todo cuando ambas estábamos usando tacones altos.

— ¿No vendría? —musitó Harold mirándome confundido. Asentí con la cabeza y me apoyé en Kendra.

—Sí, vino, es sólo que nos encontramos con un local de reclutamiento para las armadas y él entró ahí. Está hablando con Eleazar Denali, no sé sobre qué. Debe estar por llegar. —les expliqué y ambos asintieron. Los ojos de Harold brillaron al saber que había un local de reclutamiento por aquí.

—No, Harry. —advirtió Kendra y yo solté una risita.

—Amor —reclamó con un puchero el chico y Kendra rio conmigo.

— ¡Bebé! —escuché que me llamaba mi chico y yo me giré para verlo caminar con rapidez hacia donde nosotros estábamos.

— ¿Bebé? —masculló con diversión Harry y junto con Kendra rieron divertidos. Me sonrojé, no pude evitarlo, y la golpeé suavemente en la costilla.

—No se burlen, es tierno —lo defendí y ellos volvieron a reír.

—Chicos —Dijo Edward al llegar junto a nosotros. Tenía unos folletos en sus manos y yo enarqué mi ceja, confundida, y él me los pasó para que los guardara en la cartera. Edward sonrió y me besó rápidamente en los labios antes de saludar con un beso en la mejilla a Kendra, para luego darle la mano a Harold, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Hombres.

— ¿Vamos? —pregunté y todos asintieron. Kendra me soltó y se acercó a su esposo, pasando un brazo por su cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Sentí como Edward entrelazaba nuestros dedos y yo sonreí completamente feliz. Los soltó y pasó su brazo derecho por mi cintura, mientras que yo pasaba mi brazo izquierdo por la suya y lo abrazaba, mientras entrelazaba mi mano derecha encima de la suya, la cual estaba apoyaba en mi estómago.

—Luego te diré, estaba viendo sí había algún contacto sobre lo que hablamos ayer —lo miré sorprendida y él sonrió. Sentí como mi estómago se revolvía y la culpa me embargó por completo.

—Amor, ya te dije…

—Bebé, no me pidas otra cosa —me interrumpió y besó suavemente mi frente, dando por terminado el tema. No me sentía bien al saber que dejaría todo botado, incluso su escuadrón. No quería que lo hiciera, echaría todo a la borda por venirse acá. No permitiría eso.

—Lo hablaremos después —sentencié y él suspiró asintiendo, mientras que Kendra nos indicaba dónde podíamos comer.

•••

—Amiga, tengo que decirte algo —susurró Kendra mientras que yo me probaba el short que Edward había elegido para mí. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y asentí, mientras que ella terminaba de colocarse el vestido. No me sentía incómoda con ella acá, se sentía de la misma manera que cuando me vestía con mis mejores amigas.

— ¿Qué pasó, Ken? —cuchicheé y me subí el short, abrochándolo y luego sentándome en el pequeño sillón que había en el probador. Kendra mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La miré atónita y me imaginé lo peor—. ¿Qué pasó, Kendra? ¿Es Harry? —pregunté tensa y ella negó rápidamente, sorbiendo su nariz y limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Estoy retrasada por 5 días —confesó y yo entendí de inmediato. Sonreí abiertamente y ella me correspondió—. Debió haberme llegado hace 6, soy muy regular en estas cosas y nunca me había pasado.

— ¡Sí! —Chillé despacito y la abracé con delicadeza—. ¿Harold sabe? —ella negó con la cabeza y acarició su vientre plano.

—Todavía no, recién llevan acá 9 días y ya estoy embarazada. Quiero ir al doctor y confirmarlo, no quiero hacerle ilusiones. Nos ha costado tanto tener un hijo —sollozó y yo la senté junto a mí en el silloncito. La abracé por hombros, sin importarme estar sólo con brasier en mi torso, y ella se apoyó en mí.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. ¿Quieres qué te acompañe al doctor? —ella asintió y me miró con una sonrisa.

—Ya pedí una cita, tengo que ir pasado mañana, el miércoles —yo sonreí y acaricié su estómago con delicadeza.

—Que emoción —suspiré feliz y ella sonrió.

— ¿Bebé? —Preguntó Edward y ambas reímos. Kendra y Harold se habían reído cuando escucharon como mi chico me decía, pero se quedaron atrás cuando Harry le dijo "chanchita" enfrente de todos. Mierda, éramos unos románticos sin remedio.

— ¡Ya salemos, cariño! —respondí y ambas nos levantamos para mostrarle a nuestros chicos la ropa que habían elegido para nosotras.

—Y pensar que ese día ambas llorábamos por ellos —suspiró mi amiga acariciando su vientre mientras yo me colocaba la blusa que Harry había escogido para mí. Los chicos habían decidido elegirnos la ropa en esta tienda y nosotras tuvimos que aceptarlos, total nos vestíamos para ellos.

—Todo ha cambiado, Ken, no sé qué haremos. Ellos se irán en 2 semanas y media, dejándonos acá —suspiré y Kendra asintió. Para ella sería más difícil sí de verdad estaba embarazada, dudaba que Harry se fuera si ese fuera el caso—. Edward quiere pedir traslado y quedarse acá, juntos —Kendra jadeó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Parece que las hormonas ya estaban causando estragos en su sistema nervioso.

—Harry mencionó algo parecido, no sé si sea algo bueno. No estamos seguros si perderán sus años de servicio y sus escuadrones. Es una mierda —Asentí y nos abrazamos fugazmente antes de abrir la puerta del probador. Nuestros hombres estaban sentados en el sillón que mantenían en la tienda, hablando concentradamente y gesticulando con exageración—. ¿Qué tal, marinos? —preguntó mi amiga y los chicos se callaron de inmediato, para luego levantarse y sonreírnos al mismo tiempo. Bien, eso fue escalofriante.

— ¿Y? —dimos una vuelta y reímos, mientras que Edward se acercaba y me abrazaba por la cintura, besándome de lleno en los labios, casi con desesperación.

—Debería elegirte la ropa más seguido —susurró y volvió a besar mis labios, logrando que me ruborizara levemente.

— ¡Vamos a otra tienda! —chilló Kendra emocionada y todos reímos. Los chicos pagaron por nuestra ropa, machistas, y salimos en dirección a otra tienda. Kendra se colgó de mi brazo izquierdo, ya que mi mano derecha estaba entrelazada a la de mi chico, y nos apresuró para entrar a Victoria's Secret. Dios—. Tenemos mucho por elegir —susurró ella y me encaminó hacia los babydoll. Casi gruñí cuando las dependientas se acercaron a los chicos, pero ellos rápidamente se alejaron para sentarse en el sillón que había frente a un espejo, a unos metros de los probadores. Había 2 mujeres, de un par de años mayor que Edward, en la entrada al pasillo de los probadores, ordenando y charlando animadamente.

—Me gusta este —le indiqué a Kendra el conjunto negro de encaje, era bastante bonito y provocativo. Miré de reojo a Edward, quien estaba mirando fijamente los conjuntos que estaban a un lado de él. Sonreí divertida, nunca cambiaría.

—También me gusta. Mira este —respondió y me mostró el que había elegido, el cual era un babydoll con estampados florales, negro y que se unía bajo sus pechos, dejando al descubierto su estómago. Las bragas eran inexistentes, negras y con un par de flores estampadas, de tiritas y bastante provocativas.

— ¡Dios, Harry sufrirá un ataque! —mi amiga se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior indecisa—. ¡Llévalo! Vamos, quiero probarme este par —alenté levantando mi mano y enseñándole el babydoll celeste y el conjunto de encaje.

—De acuerdo —susurró y ambas nos dirigimos hacia los probadores. Las chicas nos sonrieron con complicidad y nos indicaron cuales estaban libres. Kendra encontró uno por la mitad y yo al final, ambas nos sonreímos y nos adentramos al reducido espacio. Suspiré antes de comenzar a desabrochar mi camisa blanca. Sonreí ante mi reflejo, mis ojos brillaban como nunca y mi piel estaba algo sonrosada. Me quité los tacones y los arrojé hacia un lado, mientras me quitaba el short y las bragas. Me coloqué las nuevas bragas negras, mirándome por todos los ángulos posibles y verificar si me convenía comprarla. Me quité el brasier y lo cambié por el de encaje negro, dejando el blanco junto a la camisa. Acomodé mis pechos y posé hacia el espejo, imaginándome qué pensaría Edward de él.

— ¿Bebé? —observé mi sorprendido reflejo y me giré abrir la puerta del probador, encontrándome con los brillantes orbes esmeraldas de mi marino. Enarqué sorprendida mis cejas, pero sus ojos viajaron rápidamente a mi cuerpo semi desnudo.

—Edward —lo llamé y él me volvió a mirar, pero sus ojos se habían oscurecido. Solté una risita y sonreí descaradamente, apoyándome en el marco, esperando a que hablara.

—Esto… —carraspeó y me mostró mi celular, el cual estaba en su mano derecha—. Era tu mamá, dijo que te iba a volver a llamar en unos minutos más. Bebé —jadeó y volvió a recorrer descaradamente mi cuerpo, logrando que la temperatura aumentara considerablemente. Asomé mi cabeza por la puerta y noté que no había nadie, ni siquiera las chicas que estaban cuchicheando hace unos minutos, y lo tomé de la camiseta para introducirlo en el probador. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar ataqué desesperadamente sus labios, acorralándolo contra la puerta y echándole pestillo para que nadie nos pillara.

Mierda, era tremendamente excitante el saber que había gente alrededor y que en cualquier momento nos podían pillar.

—Mierda —siseó y lanzó mi celular hacia el silloncito, tomándome por el trasero y acercándome a su erección, mientras que yo buscaba ansiosa la exquisita fricción que me podía proporcionar. Llevé mis manos hacia el dobladillo de su camiseta e introduje mis manos en ella, acariciando ansiosa su abdomen—. Bella —susurró besando repetidamente mis labios. Mordí su labio inferior y él gruñó, alzándome para que yo pudiera enganchar mis piernas en su cadera. Rocé su erección y ambos gemimos bajito, teníamos que ser silenciosos.

—Edward —lloriqueé cuando empezó a besar mi cuello. Sentí su sonrisa contra la mi cuello y me desesperé—. Hazlo —ordené y llevé mis manos a sus vaqueros, tratando de desabrochar su botón.

— ¿Y sí nos pillan? —jadeó quitando mis manos y desabrochando él el botón, para bajarse los vaqueros con rapidez hasta sus tobillos. Me dejó en el suelo y me quité rápidamente las bragas, para luego volver a lanzarme encima de él.

—Seremos silenciosos —murmuré besando su mandíbula mientras bajaba su bóxer con ansiedad. Él terminó de bajárselos y yo rápidamente me alineé en su erección, logrando que siseáramos y nos miráramos fijamente. Estábamos realmente locos, habíamos tenido sexo prácticamente todo el fin de semana y aún seguía sin saciarme—. Edward —susurré y él me alzó para introducir de una sola estocada su miembro en mi interior. Besé sus labios para ahogar nuestros gemidos, por lo que ambos jadeábamos desesperador por aire. Llevé mis manos a su cuello y traté de encontrar sus embestidas, sudando y jadeando lujuriosa.

—Estamos locos —siseó y aumentó la velocidad, mientras que yo soltaba una risita y mordía sus labios. Edward nos giró y mi vista se fue directamente al reflejo del espejo. Nuestros cuerpo se movían vertiginosamente y nuestras caras estaban sonrosadas. Ambos sonreímos y volvimos a besarnos, era extremadamente excitante ver el reflejo, se sentía increíble.

—Casi —advertí y Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras que yo echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y respirando con dificultad. Sentí como mis piernas se adormecían y como mis dedos se agarrotaban, a la vez que la sensación en mi vientre se intensificaba y mis oídos se tapaban.

—Bella —gruñó y mordió mi hombro, ahogando su gemido al hacernos explotar en un intenso orgasmo. Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior, tratando de ocultar el chillido que amenazaba con salir. Jadeé en busca de aire y me apoyé completamente en Edward, buscando apoyo en su cuerpo. Él se sentó en el silloncito, dejándome a horcadas sobre él y con su miembro en mi interior. Besó mi frente con cariño y luego apoyó la suya en ella, mirándome intensamente a los ojos—. Estamos enfermos, bebé —ambos reímos suavecito y nos besamos suavemente. Esperamos unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y para que nuestras mejillas volvieran a estar pálidas.

De repente mi celular comenzó a sonar y me asusté, causando que Edward riera y me tendiera el iPhone. Mierda, era Reneé.

— ¿Mamá? —susurré y comencé a acariciar el cabello de mi chico, mientras que él se apoyaba en la pared.

— ¡Bella, dónde estabas! —Reí suavemente ante su tono—. Edward me dijo que estabas en el probador. ¿Qué han hecho estos días?

Mierda.

—Esto… hemos estado con los chicos, ya sabes, en la piscina. Hoy nos juntamos con Kendra y Harry, estamos en el centro comercial —Edward sonrió con diversión y yo golpeé su hombro. Me levanté lentamente de su cuerpo y casi suelto un gemido. Edward se levantó y se subió rápidamente su ropa interior, al igual que sus vaqueros. Se volvió a sentar y yo me senté en sus piernas, mientras que él me colocaba la ropa interior.

—De acuerdo. Charlie les manda saludos, al igual que Sue y Billy. Los llamaré más tarde, cuídense y los queremos —se despidió.

—Nosotros también, mamá. Saludos a todos —colgué y suspiré mientras me levantaba un poco para que Edward terminara de vestirme. Me quité el brasier nuevo y lo coloqué en el silloncito, mientras que Edward me pasaba el blanco, abrochándolo rápidamente por detrás—. Amor, tenemos que ir a Wal-Mart a comprar comida —recordé y Edward asintió.

—Vamos cuando terminemos aquí —asentí y besé su mejilla.

— ¿Chicos?

* * *

**(*) Junior es el hijo que Arnold tiene en la película, llamada con el mismo nombre.**

**¡Hola, nenas! **

**Muchas gracias por los saludos, de verdad los agradezco. Realmente son lo mejor del mundo, cada una de ustedes con sus hermosos reviews. No saben cómo me lleno de felicidad cuando mi bandeja de entrada está lleno de ellos, además de sus favoritos y alertas. ¡Son lo mejor!**

**Las quiero mucho y se avecinan los problemas, decisiones y... uf, el amor, por supuesto.**


	7. Acciones desagradables

_Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía._

**.**

**¡Mayday!**

"_Todo el mundo se equivoca, por eso le pusieron borrador a los lápices. _

—_Anónimo."_

**C**apítulo 7: Acciones desagradables.

* * *

Había sido el peor momento de mi vida, nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada en mis cortos 22 años. La cara de Kendra y Harry dejaba mucho qué desear, pero al final, por confesión de ella para mi consuelo, me había enterado de que ella y Harold habían hecho lo mismo a 3 probadores de distancia.

Edward había tenido su estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción toda la tarde, incluso Harry parecía tenerla, mientras que con Kendra estuvimos avergonzadas con cada comentario. Cuando Edward y Harold fueron a pagar nuestras prendas las chicas nos miraron divertidas, por lo que supuse que ellas sabían qué algo había sucedido.

—Jodida suerte —susurré mientras que nos terminábamos de tomar el café que habíamos pedido. Harry y Edward rieron abiertamente, mientras que Kendra se sonrojaba furiosamente—. Mañana te llamaré, Ken —ella me miró feliz y asintió, mientras que nuestros chicos se enfrascaban en una animada charla sobre sus momentos en Hawái.

—Te pasaré a buscar a tu casa, tipo 9 de la mañana. ¿Sí? —asentí ante su susurro y cambiamos rápidamente de tema para que los chicos no sospecharan.

—Tenemos que volver a juntarnos, ha sido divertido —Sí, Harry había soltado su lengua y ya no paraba de hablar, cosa que a nadie le molestaba. Edward apretó mi mano, la cual se encontraba entre la suya, y ambos asentimos.

—Sería grandioso. ¿Podríamos ir a la playa? —Pregunté mientras todos nos encaminábamos al estacionamiento en busca de nuestros carros. Kendra sonrió débilmente cuando Harold apoyó su mano derecha en su vientre, acariciándolo suavemente. Ambas sonreímos en complicidad y estuve a punto de chillar.

¿Cómo sería tener un bebé de Edward? ¡Guau! Alto ahí.

—Bien, nos pondremos de acuerdo estos días, chicos —Kendra se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente, besando mi mejilla y guiñándome el ojo. Sonreí ante eso y le susurré:

—Te llamaré mañana —Ella asintió y abrazó fuertemente a Edward, diciéndole algo al oído que no alcancé a escuchar. Me acerqué a Harry y lo abracé con cariño, realmente ya los adoraba.

—Cuídala, cuídense —Le indiqué y él asintió besando mi frente.

—Nos vemos, amigo —Dijo Harold abrazando masculinamente a mi marino y ambos se sonrieron con complicidad.

—Cuídense, chicos —Masculló Edward antes de abrazarme por la cintura y guiarnos hacia mi Jeep—. ¿Iremos a Walt-Mar, bebé? —Bebé. Bebé. Bebé. Creo que me estoy adelantando a los hechos, tal vez en un par de años más. ¿Sí? — ¿Bella?

—Esto, sí. No hay casi nada para comer en la casa, así que pasa al que está más cerca de la casa —Él asintió antes de encender la camioneta y tomó mi mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos. Suspiré contenta y me relajé en el asiento del copiloto.

Edward tarareaba suavemente la canción que estaba sonando en el radio y yo miraba distraída las fuertes y deslumbrantes luces del centro de Phoenix. Ya estaba oscureciéndose y todo el contraste del cielo me parecía increíble, hace bastante que no me detenía a mirar mi entorno, estaba tan metida en mi propio mundo que había olvidado mi círculo social. Hace dos días que no veía o hablaba con mis amigos, no habíamos terminado de organizar nuestro viaje y no sabía cómo sentirme con respecto a que Edward se iría en 2 semanas más. Reneé y Charlie llegaban el próximo jueves y sentía que el tiempo pasaba con mayor rapidez de la que yo deseaba. Todo se movía con tanta velocidad, al igual que mis sentimientos. Podía asegurar que mi corazón se desgarraría con la ida de Edward, me estaba enganchando demasiado y me estaba haciendo muy dependiente.

¿Cómo lo haría sí una mañana no lo encontraba abrazado a mi cintura, sosteniéndome contra su firme y formado pecho desnudo? ¿Qué haría sí él encontraba a una chica más interesante allá? Hawái tiene chicas hermosas, incluso las reclutas son preciosas. Nunca había tenido problemas con mi autoestima, siempre me he considerado bonita y mis amigas han ayudado a que tuviera confianza en mí misma y en mis encantos. Pero eso no significaba que fuera suficiente para Edward. No sabía qué sentía él, yo lo amaba: ¿Pero él a mí sí?

— ¿Bebé, estás bien? —Moví suavemente mi cabeza para quitar todos esos malos pensamientos de mí y asentí. Él sonrió débilmente y yo besé su mejilla antes de que apagara el auto.

—Te quiero —Susurré y sus ojos brillaron antes de besar castamente mis labios.

—Yo más —Rodé los ojos y bajé de mi auto sonriendo, mientras que él se apresuraba para colocar la alarma y entrelazar nuestros dedos—. ¿Tienes una lista o algo así? —Preguntó confundido y yo negué con la cabeza.

—Sé lo que necesitamos. Charlie me dejó una tarjeta con el dinero para las compras, así que no será necesario —Noté que iba a reclamar pero negué rápidamente con la cabeza—. No, Edward.

—Pero… —Intentó, pero yo volví a negar antes de que las puertas automáticas se abrieran.

—No seas porfiado, Edward, mi papá lo pagará —Él suspiró y tomó el carrito del supermercado. Sonreí suavemente y saludé al guardia antes de entrar por los pasillos.

Suspiré mientras me colocaba a su lado y miraba atentamente cada estante.

— ¿Arroz o fideos? —le pregunté cuando llegamos al pasillo de los víveres. Noté que Edward se encogía de hombros y sonreía.

—Ambos, sí —asentí y saqué dos paquetes de cada uno. Los coloqué ordenadamente en el carrito y continué mirando hasta que encontré la salsa de tomate, tomé dos y la coloqué junto a los otros paquetes—. ¿Nada más?

—En este pasillo, no —Él asintió y comenzó a tararear la canción que sonaba en el local, haciéndome reír cada vez que alzaba la voz o se equivocaba de letra—. Apréndetela primero, después cántala —Reí fuertemente cuando soltó el carro y agarró mis costados para hacerme cosquillas. La gente nos miró divertida y yo me sonrojé—. Tonto —murmuré golpeando su hombro mientras trataba de tranquilizar mi respiración. Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió antes de inclinarse para besar castamente mis labios.

—Tu tonto —Podría jurar que mis ojos también brillaban, por lo que sólo volví a juntar nuestros labios.

—Mío. —Juré.

Edward me tomó de la cintura y me colocó delante de él, dejándome en medio del carro y su cuerpo. Era algo difícil caminar así, pero se sentía cómodo e increíble. Avanzamos hasta el pasillo de las verduras y él se detuvo frente a las frutas.

— ¿Manzanas? —Pregunté mientras tomaba una bolsa y me acercaba hasta donde estaban las frutas. Él asintió y yo eché 6 manzanas rojas en la bolsa, para luego echar naranjas en otra. Negué con la cabeza cuando vi su intención de ir a pesarlas, por lo que rápidamente me acerqué al chico que atendía para que pesara las frutas.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —Saludó y sonrió coquetamente. Sonreí con cortesía y desvié mis ojos hacia la pesa, evitando todo contacto con el chico. Miré de reojo como Edward asesinaba con la mirada al chiquillo, por lo que suspiré ante sus celos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Él asintió y me pasó ambas bolsas con la etiqueta. Sonreí antes de alejarme rápidamente de él y de ese lugar. Tal vez debería hacer las comprar yo sola, no había manera en que él viniera a hacerlas, me costaba bastante resistir a la idea de saltar encima de cada mujer o anciana que colocaba sus ojos en mi chico—. Sólo faltan un par de cosas, como pan y yogurt.

—Bien, vamos —le echó una rápida mirada al chico del mesón y me tomó de la cintura para salir de ahí. No sé cómo puede maniobrar el carro con un brazo y con el otro en mi cintura, pero lo hacía muy bien.

—No puedes estar celoso, Edward —lo molesté y él bufó mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los yogurts y sacaba unos de crema de frutilla que le gustaban. Me crucé de brazos y enarqué una ceja ante su actitud.

—No lo estaba —Gruñó y yo mordí mi labio inferior para no reírme. Me giré para buscar el yogurt que me gustaba a mí y tomé el pack de 4, para luego colocarlo con lentitud en el carro.

—Vamos, falta el pan y la leche —Me adelanté un poco y llegué hasta el pasillo de los panes. Tomé una bolsa y eché unos pocos, sólo éramos dos.

— ¿Bella? —Me giré un poco y vi a Riley con su hermano James, un jodido Dios, que me sonreía divertido.

—Hola, chicos —Los abracé a ambos con un brazo, ya que el otro lo tenía ocupado, y ambos sonrieron.

— ¿Estás de dueña de casa, Swan? ¿Quién lo diría? —Rodé los ojos y golpeé fuerte el brazo izquierdo de James. Él fingió una mueca de dolor y todos nos soltamos a reír.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Jamie —Con Riley reímos fuertemente al escuchar su gruñido. Sus padres siempre le decían así, incluso desde que teníamos 13 años.

— ¿Estás sola? —Preguntó Riley confundido, mientras ambos mirábamos como James sacaba pan.

—Está conmigo —sonreí cuando sentí el fuerte brazo de Edward pasarse por mi cintura. James lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió brillantemente. ¿Qué mierda?

— ¡Cullen! —Ambos rieron y se abrazaron fuertemente, sonriendo abiertamente, Edward incluso mostraba sus hoyuelos, los cuales son sólo míos.

— ¿Qué ha sido de ti, Biers? —Con Riley nos miramos confundidos y luego rodamos los ojos. Edward y James Biers habían sido compañeros en el instituto. Yo rara vez me juntaba con los amigos de Edward, casi nunca, al igual que él con los míos. Lo que sí sabía, y Riley también, es que Edward lo odiaba, todo por ser mi ex novio y ahora mi mejor amigo. ¿Quién entiende a los chicos? Aunque sí el caso se diera de otra forma, que su ex fuera su mejor amiga, yo estaría hecha una perra furiosa.

—Estoy en 6to de Leyes, me queda un año y la tesis para salir. ¿Estás todavía en la Armada? —Fui a pesar el pan junto con Riley mientras ellos se colocaban al día.

— ¿Todavía me odia, no? —preguntó él mientras la señora colocaba la etiqueta en mi bolsa. Riley le dio la suya y me miró un poco decaído.

—Puede ser, es un idiota cuando de ti se trata —murmuré encogiéndome de hombros. No es como si yo hiciera escenas por las ex de él, nunca le había dicho las cosas que él decía de Riley o de Alec, incluso de Peter.

—Lo comprendo, eso no quiere decir que me aleje de ti, Bells —Rodé los ojos y lo abracé por la cintura mientras nos acercábamos a donde estaban los chicos. Edward reía abiertamente, al igual que James, llamando la atención de todas las chicas que estaban ahí, pero su risa se detuvo y frunció las cejas al verme llegar abrazada a Riley. Enarqué mis cejas ante su actitud y él sonrió forzadamente, mirando por un segundo a mi mejor amigo. Idiota.

—Tenemos que juntarnos todos, los chicos aún están acá, ya sabes, vacaciones y todas esas mierdas —Comentó James y besó babosamente mi mejilla mientras yo lo volvía a golpear con una sonrisa en mis labios.

—Eso sería genial, me voy en dos semanas, aún hay tiempo —Hice una mueca antes el hecho de que tenía que irse. No lo superaría.

—Bien, nos vemos, chicos. Bella, te llamaré más rato —abracé fuertemente a Riley, mientras Edward se despedía de su amigo.

—Cuídate —Dijo apretando la mano de Riley y tomando mi mano entre las suyas antes de girar hacia nuestro carrito.

—Compórtate —lo regañé y él suspiró revolviendo su cabello.

—No puedo evitarlo, bebé —Rodé los ojos mientras tomaba dos litros de leche blanca y la dejaba en el carro.

—Sí, se puede. Otra cosa muy distinta es que tú no lo intentes —me paré frente al carro y lo miré fijamente. Edward me devolvió la mirada, prácticamente rogándome que dejara el tema.

—Estoy celoso cada vez que estás cerca de él. ¿No lo comprendes? —Susurró y yo rodé los ojos molesta. Él dejó el carro y se acercó a mí, abrazándome cuidadosamente por la cintura.

—Fue mi novio hace 5 años, Edward, ahora sólo es uno de mis mejores amigos —Mascullé acariciando sus brazos.

—Lo sé —suspiró y cerró los ojos. Realmente le costaba el tema. Acaricié su mandíbula con mis dedos y suspiré.

—Es el hermano de uno de tus amigos, simplemente míralo de esa manera. ¿De acuerdo? —él asintió y besó suavemente mis labios.

—Vamos —suspiró contra mi boca y yo asentí.

—Sí, ya tengo hambre —Él rio suavemente y me volvió a colocar entre el carro y su cuerpo.

Pasamos distraídamente los pasillos, eché un par de cosas más y nos dirigimos hacia las filas. Miré con el ceño fruncido cuán llena estaban, por lo que casi chillé de la felicidad cuando vi una que tenía sólo 6 personas.

—Esa —indiqué y nos dirigimos hacia ella, colocándonos al final y esperando.

— ¿No olvidamos nada, bebé? —negué con la cabeza y entrelacé mis manos con las suyas, las cuales estaban sobre mi vientre. Observé como la fila avanzaba y cada vez nos quedaban menos personas para nuestro turno.

—Si falta algo podemos volver —comenté y me recargué libremente sobre su pecho. Sentí como besaba mi cabello y sonreí cuando apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Podía ver su hermoso perfil por el rabillo de mi ojo.

— ¿Qué haremos mañana? —sonreí ante su pregunta y comencé a acariciar sus manos. No tenía idea de qué haríamos, no habíamos planeado nada en estos días.

—Con los chicos queríamos ir a la playa esta semana, podríamos invitar a Harry y Kendra, pero mañana no sé si sea lo indicado.

— ¿Por qué? —suspiré cuando sus labios se apoyaron en mi oído, comenzando a dejar castos besitos.

—Kendra quiere ir al doctor, dice que está embarazada y yo la acompañaré, pero será el miércoles —Sentí como asentía y casi grité al ver menos gente frente a mí.

—Tenemos el día de mañana sólo para nosotros —Susurró y yo sonreí—. Deberíamos ir al cine… —musitó como si nada y yo giré un poco mi cabeza para mirarle avergonzada. Aún no podía superar el que todos los empleados del cine nos hayan escuchado la primera vez… Dios, nunca lo superaría.

—Ni se te…

— ¿Edward Cullen? —me interrumpió una suave voz. Ambos nos giramos, siendo que él me estaba abrazando por detrás, y nos encontramos de lleno con los brillantes ojos azules de una chica.

Mierda.

Sin embargo, lo que más me dolió fue que Edward se separó rápidamente de mí, dejándome a su lado y alejándose unos pasos. Lo miré confundida y dolida, realmente dolida.

— ¿Irina?

* * *

**¡Santa mierda!**

**Bien, ahora los problemas, prometo que serán pocos, casi nada, y que se solucionará en un santiamén. Les tengo una pequeña-gran sorpresa para el siguiente capítulo, mi amorosa Monita sabe de qué se trata, así que ustedes tendrán que esperar por unos días más. Lo tengo listo, al igual que el capítulo 9 y unos cuantos más.**

**No saben cuán agradecida estoy por su cariño, sus palabras y toda la buena onda que me brindan. Siento que voy a llorar cada vez que llega una notificación a mi bandeja de entrada o como mis PM aumentan, también como llegan las alertas y favoritos, sobretodo los reviews. Cada uno de ellos es maravilloso, trato de contestarlos todos y de mantenerlas felices conmigo. ¿Ha funcionado? jeje.**

**¡Saludos a todas y las adoro muchísimo!**

**PD: No odiemos a Irina jiji**


	8. Outtake: La vida militar

Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

**.**

**¡Mayday!**

"_No es lo mismo vestir el uniforme militar, que serlo. _

—_Manuel Belgrano."_

**O**uttake 1: La vida militar.

* * *

— ¡Firmes! —Ordené seriamente, todos los chicos y chicas se formaron con rapidez. Junto a mí estaba el Sub-Teniente Nahuel López, mi compañero y uno de mis mejores amigos aquí en Hawái—. Buenos días, escuadrón verde. —saludé parándome frente a ellos, con la espalda recta y mis brazos entrelazados atrás. Nahuel se colocó a mi lado, junto con el tablero que Peter nos había pasado esta mañana.

— ¡Buenos días, Teniente Cullen! —Sonreí satisfecho al escucharlos saludar al unísono, amaba como se oía mi cargo y apellido. Me hacía sentir importante y respetado, pero siempre evitaba que mis chicos y chicas me temieran, no me gustaba imponerme, a menos que fuera necesario.

Mi escuadrón este año había sido el Verde, ya que Peter, Alec y Nathan, quienes eran los capitanes de los marinos, habían dividido a todos los reclutas de este año en 5 grupos de 30 chicos. Cada grupo era dividido por color, hicimos las elecciones al azar y mi grupo destinado fue el verde.

—Quiero darles oficialmente la bienvenida a la Marina de los Estados Unidos de América. —me giré lentamente y paseé frente a todos los chicos. Los había colocado en una fila horizontal, de menor a mayor altura. Sólo había 5 mujeres, de no más de 19 años—. Esto no es un juego, no es diversión ni placer, tampoco para lucirse ni para joder a los demás. —Advertí mirando fijamente a un chico de un par de centímetros menos que yo, sus orbes celestes me miraron con nerviosismo, pero se mantuvo firme. Bien—. Acá no están en un campamento de verano, no vienen a ponerse en forma para modelar su bikini traído de Brasil. —La chica rubia me miró asustada y su mentón tembló por unos segundos. La miré fijamente, imponiendo todo el poder de mi mirada, hasta que ella corrió la mirada—. No están aquí para conseguir buenos músculos y un abdomen envidiable, para eso se va a un gimnasio. —Me detuve frente a un chico musculoso, de ojos azules y pelo rubio. Me miró fijamente, casi rayando la arrogancia y estuve seguro que quería sonreírme y enarcarme las cejas. Bien—. 30 lagartijas. —le ordené y él me hizo caso de inmediato. Nahuel soltó una risita que sólo yo escuché y me mordí la lengua para no reír. Éramos una mierda con los novatos—. No están acá por el fantástico uniforme que poseemos, tampoco por la exquisita comida que nos cocinan cada día ni por el salón de juegos que tenemos los superiores. —se oyeron varios jadeos y yo los miré severamente, logrando que todos volvieran a estar rígidos. Emprendí la vuelta, mirándolos fijamente de nuevo—. Si están acá es para servir a su país, para sentirse orgullosos de pertenecer a la Fuerza Naval, de poseer las insignias y los cargos que obtendrán. Además, no estamos jugando, tenemos que defender a nuestro país y a nuestros aliados; tenemos que defender a nuestras familias, nuestros padres y hermanos, a nuestras novias o esposas, a nuestros amigos o nuestros vecinos. Ellos dependen de nosotros. —Fue inevitable que la imagen de Bella se colara en mi mente. Dios, cuanto la extrañaba. Faltaban unos meses para verla y se me hacía una eternidad— ¡¿Los defenderemos?! —grité y me paré en medio, mirándolos fijamente.

— ¡Sí, Teniente Cullen! —Gritaron al unísono.

— ¡Más fuerte!

— ¡Sí, Teniente Cullen! —Repitieron con firmeza y fuerza. Sonreí satisfecho y me giré hacia Nahuel, quien miraba fijamente a nuestro escuadrón.

—Todos tuyos. —Él asintió y se adelantó un paso.

— ¡Buenos días, escuadrón Verde! —saludó con firmeza y yo sonreí.

— ¡Buenos días, Sub-Teniente López! —respondieron nuestros chicos con fuerza. Bien.

—Los horarios son los siguientes —Comenzó—: Inspección a las 0700 horas, la cama debe estar hecha y debe estar vestido con su traje deportivo. Desayuno a las 0730, sólo tendrán 30 minutos para desayunar. —Los chicos asintieron y yo miré a nuestro alrededor para ver a los demás haciendo lo mismo que nosotros—. Ejercicio a las 0800 horas, serán 3 hora todos los días, excepto los sábados y domingo. Clases a las 1.100 hasta las 1.300 horas, para luego almuerzo y prácticas en la tarde. Tendremos clases de natación, además de resistencia y tecnología. —Mi amigo suspiró y los miró fijamente, intimidándolos con sus orbes cafés—. ¡Está claro!

— ¡Sí, Sub-Teniente López! —Gritaron los reclutas y mi amigo sonrió.

—Bien, ahora rompan filas y vayan a su habitación. Mañana comenzaremos todo. —Les ordenó y el escuadrón se despidió de nosotros, para luego todos salir corriendo hacia las habitaciones. En cuanto se alejaron, junto a Nahuel rompimos a reír fuertemente—. Jodidos chicos, me siento como el villano de la película. —se carcajeó y yo jadeé en busca de aire. Arreglé mi boina y mis lentes, para luego tomar de los hombros a mi amigo.

—Los haremos mierda, tal como Aro Vulturi lo hizo con nosotros hace 5 años. —Nahuel asintió y sonrió.

—Tenemos que salir este viernes, realmente necesitamos unas cervezas. —Asentí de acuerdo. Desde hace un par de semanas que no salíamos con los chicos. Teníamos que salir pasado mañana, antes de que tuviéramos que subirnos al barco de reclutamiento y pasar 6 meses en el mar, enseñándole a nuestros reclutas, para luego volver a tierra firme y continuar con el reclutamiento. Dentro de 8 meses vería a mi chica, estaría cerca de Bella de nuevo y no cabrían dudas de que haría todo lo posible por tenerla junto a mí. Necesitaba decirle que la amaba y que era mía, que me casaría con ella y que nunca más la dejaría escapar—. 8 meses, Edward, ya las veremos. —me consoló mi mejor amigo y yo suspiré.

8 meses eran una eternidad.

•••

— ¡Buenos días, reclutas! —saludé con voz firme mientras que Nahuel se colocaba a mi lado con la tabla, inspeccionando fijamente a nuestros chicos, después tendríamos que ir con las niñas. Me arreglé innecesariamente la boina, intimidándolos con la mirada al pasar frente a ellos.

— ¡Buenos días, señor! —respondieron mientras yo miraba sus camas. Bien, se habían comportado.

— ¡Buenos días, escuadrón verde! —saludó Nahuel, mientras me seguía de cerca, intimidando con su porte y mirada a los chicos. Varios corrieron la mirada, incluso el idiota arrogante de ayer, y otros lograron mantener su intensidad. Oculté mi sonrisa y me paré frente a un chico menudo, moreno y con unos ojos negros nerviosos.

—Tu nombre. —Sí, a veces podía ser un hijo de puta, pero así me tenía que mostrar, sin rayar la arrogancia y la superioridad. Sin embargo, Aro no tuvo esa clemencia con nosotros en primer año, nos hizo mierda pero valió la pena; gracias a él nos mantuvimos fuertes y logramos ser quién éramos hoy en día.

—Jacob. —respondió en un susurro, mirando mi barbilla y nos mis ojos. Tensé mi mandíbula, en parte para asustarlo y en otra porque odiaba que no me miraran cuando hablaban.

—Más fuerte. —casi gruñí y el chico pegó un respingón, mirando mis camiseta gris demasiado nervioso—. Mírame cuando me hablas. —sus orbes negros me miraron con dificultad, rehuyendo un poco mi mirada, e inhaló con desesperación antes de hablarme.

—Jacob Black, Teniente Cullen. —Sonreí satisfecho y el chico mantuvo mi mirada. Tendría que hacer muchas cosas con él, además estaba demasiado flacucho y desconfiado.

Seguí caminando y llegué hasta el idiota de ayer, el cual miraba fijamente la hermosa, nótese el sarcasmo, pared que había detrás de mí. Compuse una sonrisita de suficiencia y le hablé.

—Nombre. —sus ojos revolotearon, pero no me miró. Conté hasta tres y seguía sin verme.

—Michael Newton, señor. —su voz sonó firme, pero tembló en la última palabra. Mordí mi lengua para no insultarlo y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Nahuel, quien sí sonrió.

—35 lagartijas, Newton. —ordenó él y Newton, imbécil, lo miró sorprendido, pero al ver nuestras cejas alzadas, lo hizo sin reclamar; no podía, él ni siquiera podía hablar sin nuestro permiso.

—Bien, tienen 30 minutos para desayunar, lavarse los dientes y formarse con las chicas en el patio. El que se pase aunque sea 1 minuto, quedará fuera y con castigo. ¿Entendieron? —todos me miraron fijamente y asintieron. Chicos tontos—. ¡¿Entendieron?! —ellos jadearon.

— ¡Sí, Teniente Cullen! —Y una vez más, me encantó como sonó mi apellido.

•••

— ¡Vamos, Black, pedazo de mierda! —Grité trotando a su lado e inclinándome para gritar en su oído. El chico jadeó en busca de aire mientras trataba de verse digno, pero incluso las chicas lo miraban con lástima.

— ¡Sigan moviéndose, esto no es un show! —Ordenó Nahuel y todos apresuraron su paso, mientras que Newton, Black y Summer, una chica arrogante y estúpida, se quedaban rezagados.

—Vamos, Black, mariquita, pareces una niña. —lo urgí y lo escuché gruñir mientras trataba de mantener el paso. Llevábamos trotando 1 hora y un par de minutos, pero el chico parecía que tendría un ataque cardíaco. Jacob parecía un buen chico, sí salía adelante me sentiría orgulloso de él.

— ¡Sí, señor! —Jadeó y se detuvo unos segundos para inhalar aire. Su cuerpo se dobló y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, jadeando ruidosamente.

—Mira, Black, Newton, pedazos de mierda. —Ambos me miraron desde abajo, sudando asquerosamente y recuperando el aire. Removí mis lentes y los coloqué sobre mi cabeza, mirándolos fijamente—. No sé por qué mierda se reclutaron en la marina si ni siquiera pueden trotar por 1 hora en su primer día de entrenamiento. Son una porquería, puros músculos y cero cabeza. —Me acuclillé frente a ellos y los intimidé. Aro Vulturi había hecho lo mismo con Félix, quien ahora era uno de los mejores tenientes de la Fuerza Naval—. En dos meses más nos subiremos al barco, los reclutaremos al mil por ciento y no bajarán de alta mar por 6 jodidos meses. ¿Podrás con eso, Newton? ¿Black?

—Sí, señor. —jadearon y yo entrecerré mis ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo harán si no pueden correr por una maldita hora, eh? ¿Podrán? —Les grité levantándome. Los chicos me imitaron y se plantaron derechos frente a mí.

— ¡Sí, Teniente Cullen! —gritaron y yo asentí mientras comenzaban a correr rápidamente, siguiendo a los chicos.

—Jodida mi suerte. —Mascullé y volví a colocarme los lentes antes de comenzar a urgir a la chica que apenas podía con su propio peso—. ¡Vamos, Summer, esto no es un gimnasio, joder! —Grité y la chica saltó asustada mientras apresuraba su paso.

— ¡100 lagartijas, ahora! —Escuché que indicaba Nahuel, mientras que Summer se acomodaba rápidamente en la fila y se agachaba para empezar la lección. Me coloqué al lado de mi amigo, arreglando mi camiseta y suspirando con frustración. Newton me colocaba los nervios de punta, era igual o peor que James en la secundaria.

— ¡Nos los escucho! —Grité y ellos comenzaron a contar fuertemente. Me acerqué hasta donde estaba Brad Stewart, un chico simpático de cara pero que sabía comportarse—. ¡Más rápido, Stewart! —Él asintió e inhaló antes de hacer otra lagartija. Miré mi alrededor y distinguí a Nathan y Félix, agachados y gritándole a sus reclutas.

Nahuel se acercó a Black y Summer, quienes apenas podían respirar pero seguían esforzándose.

—Vamos, Black. —Le alentó y el chico continuó haciendo los ejercicios.

— ¡Vamos, Newton, deja esa mierda! —Lo reté y él volvió a hacer las lagartijas.

— ¡Sentadillas! ¡Quiero 100! —Gritó Nahuel y los chicos lo miraron confundidos. Recién llevaban 70 lagartijas. Me crucé de brazos y enarqué mis cejas, cosa que provocó que ellos rápidamente se levantaran y comenzaran a contar fuertemente las sentadillas.

Me acerqué hacia otra de las chicas, una chica alta y castaña, la cual respiraba dificultosamente y hacía extrañas muecas. Me paré frente a ella, mirándola fijamente e intimidándola. Ella jadeó cuando notó mi presencia y comenzó a hacer el ejercicio con más rapidez. Junto a ella estaba la chica esta, Summer, una rubia media hueca.

—Esto no es un gimnasio, recluta. —Comencé y ella hizo otra mueca mientras contaba sus sentadillas—. Esto no es para bajar los 4 kilos que tienen de más, ni para tener un cuerpo más curvilíneo ni para que el estúpido vestido cubra bien sus curvas. —Ellas jadearon en busca de aire mientras veía como apenas podían realizar la sentadilla 45—. No están acá para encontrar al amor de su vida, ni para enriquecer la vista ni para lucirse por sus caras bonitas. Están descansadas, pasaron la prueba física y teórica, pero realmente estoy dudando que puedan durar los previos 2 meses antes de embarcarse en alta mar. ¿Podrán? —Pregunté suavemente y ellas asintieron. Chicas tontas. — ¿Pueden? —Dije más alto.

—S-sí, se-señor. —Jadearon ambas y sus ojos me miraron con miedo.

— ¿Pueden? —Volví a preguntar y sentí como Nahuel le decía a los demás que se fueran a duchar para ir a clases.

— ¡S-sí, señor! —chillaron y yo asentí antes de darme la vuelta e irme de ahí.

•••

— ¡Vamos, Edward! —gruñó Félix abrazándome por los hombros y guiándome hacia el bar de Loo. Solté una risotada y me zafé de su enorme brazo. Él realmente me recordaba a Emmett, era impresionante el parecido.

—Y una mierda, Félix. —Siseé y los chicos rieron. Por fin era viernes, teníamos todo el fin de semana para nosotros y para beber libremente. Alcohol, chicas y diversión. Mierda, sí.

—Creo que me emborracharé. —anunció Nathan y volvimos a reír mientras entrabamos al conocido bar de nuestro amigo Loo. Varios se quedaron mirándonos fijamente, sorprendidos por el gran grupo de Marinos que iban esta noche. Los reclutas no tenían permitido salir el primer año, por lo tanto se quedaban encerrados en las habitaciones, leyendo o escuchando música. Las mierdas que ellos quieran hacer.

Mi primer año fue una real mierda, prácticamente había llorado junto con Bella por Skype cuando me raparon. Yo adoro mi cabello, era lo único que me recordaba a mi mamá y siempre era cuidadoso con él. Odiaba que lo tocaran o acariciaran, incluso si era Reneé o Charlie; sin embargo, sólo había una persona que podía tocarlo e incluso tratar de domarlo y esa era mi chica. Bella era la única que podía hacer miles de cosas con mi cabello o mi cuerpo y yo no me quejaría. Ella lo era todo para mí, incluso si ella no lo sabía.

Me había hecho el tatuaje sólo porque ella quería que nos hiciéramos uno juntos. Ella escogió el diseño y yo escogí el lugar, obviamente mi fantasía eran sus caderas, por lo tanto ese fue mi lugar para ella.

—6 cervezas. —Pidió Nahuel a la camarera, la cual me miró fijamente y me sonrió con picardía. Rodé los ojos y la ignoré, prestando atención a la conversación que los chicos estaban manteniendo.

—Este chico, Crowley creo que se llamaba, soltó un bufido cuando le dije que se fuera a un Night Club si sólo venía a buscar chicas a la marina. —Relató Brandon y todos prestamos atención—. Es demasiado arrogante, así que le ordené que hiciera 100 lagartijas antes de que yo terminara de hablar y explicar los horarios. Lo hice mierda, apenas si puede mover los brazos. —Todos reímos fuertemente y los del bar nos miraron con atención. Cuando las cervezas llegaron todos nos bebimos hasta la mitad y nos levantamos para jugar billar, formando equipos de 3 y 3, apostando y molestando.

—Nosotros tenemos a este chico, Newton —comenzó Nahuel mientras que Félix ordenaba las bolas en la mesa—, nos mira de manera arrogante y el muy imbécil no pudo ni con el primer trote, casi se le salen los pulmones a los 30 minutos. —Todos reímos fuertemente, echando la cabeza dramáticamente hacia atrás y soltando enormes carcajadas. Abrí mis ojos y me giré para tomar mi cerveza, mi vista se detuvo al ver a una chica castaña sonriendo en mi dirección. Enarqué mi ceja y sonreí torcidamente, pero no mostrando mis hoyuelos, esos se los mostraba a una sola persona y esa era Bella, mi chica. Sí, claro, pero algún día lo sería.

—El muy idiota gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que Black era mejor que él en natación, ese chico realmente me sorprende. —añadí yo, inclinándome para pegarle a la bola 8. Los chicos gruñeron y bufaron, diciendo cuán idiotas estaban los reclutas este año—. Las chicas, mierda, ellas sólo vienen a buscar chicos o a mejorar su figura, realmente pienso que se…

—Hola. —me interrumpió una voz coqueta, alcé mis cejas con incredulidad al ver a la castaña junto a mí, apoyándose sensualmente contra la mesa de billar. No pude evitar imaginarme a Bella así, como siempre lo hacía con todo lo que me rodeaba. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, era imposible.

Félix silbó, al igual que Brandon, pero los demás la miraron fijamente, al igual que yo.

—Hola. —contesté y me volví a inclinar para pegarle a la bola verde, tratando de ganarle a los idiotas de mis amigos.

—Me llamo Heidi. ¿Quieres beber algo conmigo? —Ok. Enarqué mi ceja, sorprendido, y me volví para pegarle a la bola, sonriendo cuando la metí y bebiendo mi cerveza de golpe.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? —Moví la cabeza hacia mis amigos y seguí a la chica hacia los taburetes de la barra.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó mientras yo recibía mi cerveza. Sonreí antes de beber un sorbo y dejarla sobre la barra, entre mis manos.

—Edward. —Ella asintió mientras se acomodaba el cabello castaño. Era castaño, no chocolate. Sacudí mi cabeza y evité mis pensamientos hacia ella.

— ¿Eres un Marine? —Observé como llevaba la cerveza hacia su boca, bebiéndola lentamente.

—Sí, soy Teniente. — ¿Por qué mierda le decía esto a ella? Noté como su mano iba desde la barra hasta mi rodilla, acariciándola lentamente. Sería una total mentira si decía que ese simple movimiento no me encendió.

—Sabes, vivo a una cuadra de acá. —Quería reír, pero luego pensé en que en estos últimos meses no había estado con ninguna chica. Realmente me hacía falta.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? —Ella me miró con picardía y yo ignoré el peso de conciencia que me provocaba cada vez que hacía esto. Ella era libre al igual que yo, Bella no es mi novia y ella también podría estar haciendo esto con otro chico. Ese simple pensamiento causó que llevara la botella de cerveza a mi boca y la bebiera de un trago, dejándola con un fuerte sonido en la barra y levantándome casi con furia de la silla.

Su departamento era bastante sencillo, tenía escrito la palabra soltera y mujer por todos lados. No alcanzamos ni a dar dos pasos cuando ambos nos estábamos besando con desesperación contra la pared.

Traté de olvidarme de todo y de Bella, sobretodo de ella. Pero eso fue imposible, ya que Heidi llevó sus manos a mi cabello y yo rápidamente los saqué de ahí. Sólo Bella tenía permitido tocar mi cabello.

Apreté sus piernas y su trasero, alzándola y pegándola contra mí. Tanteé los pasillos y nos introduje a la primera habitación que encontré, la cual era su pieza. La lancé a la cama sin piedad, mientras que ella ronroneaba y se quitaba los tacones, al igual que su falda, quedando sólo con su camiseta y su ropa interior. Me saqué con rapidez la camiseta que llevaba y sonreí con arrogancia cuando ella se lamió los labios al mirar mi pecho.

La imagen rápidamente cambió, no era Heidi la que estaba en la cama sino que era mi chica, era Bella. Sonreí con felicidad y me tiré sobre ella, llenándola de besos en la cara y besando con necesidad sus labios. La tenía debajo de mí, justo como siempre soñé.

—Bella. —ronroneé sobre la piel de su cuello y sentí su risa, pero se oía diferente.

— ¿Eres italiano? —gruñí al reconocer la voz de Heidi y la imagen de Bella desapareció, dejándome ver a una castaña desabrida y bonita, pero que no era la mujer a la cual yo amo. Prácticamente arranqué su camisa, logrando que ella riera y yo me frustrara. Me quité con rapidez los pantalones y tomé un condón de ellos, asegurándome. Sólo quería tener hijos con una sola persona—. ¿No hay juegos previos? —Dijo con un puchero realmente falso. Fruncí mis cejas y negué antes de quitarle la ropa interior. Nunca había sido un chico de juegos previos, nunca sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

—No me gustan. —Finalicé y ella asintió. Se apoyó en sus codos cuando me quité la ropa interior y me coloqué el condón. Tal vez debería usar dos… Tomé otro de mis pantalones y lo coloqué sobre el otro, no quería cometer errores, al menos no más de los que ya cometía.

Alcé una de sus piernas y las llevé a mi hombro, para luego alinear mi erección en su entrada, logrando que gimiera fuertemente. Sonreí ante eso y volví a hacerlo, para luego introducirme en una sola estocada. Heidi gritó y gimió, mientras que yo apretaba mi mandíbula y trataba de borrar la imagen de Bella en mi mente. Bella debajo de mí, gimiendo, abrazándome, sudando, chillando, mordiéndome, arañándome y diciéndome que me amaba.

— ¿Te gusta? —gruñí hacia la castaña y aumenté el ritmo. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y yo sonreí con orgullo.

— ¡Sí, mierda! —chilló y cerró su pierna libre en mis caderas. Tenía un bonito cuerpo, pero no era el que quería yo, no el que deseaba y amaba. Otro podía tener ese cuerpo, acariciar esas hermosas curvas blancas y besar esos carnosos labios rosados. El sólo pensar en otro acariciando a Bella me hacía hervir la sangre. Debí haberme declarado hace años, no haber esperado hasta ahora. ¿Haría alguna diferencia? Ella podía rechazarme, prácticamente nos criamos juntos.

—Mierda. —siseé y casi lloré. Bella no podía rechazarme, sería el fin para mí. Era lo más importante para mí, una de las pocas personas que me quedaban. Ya había perdido a mis padres, no podía perderla a ella. Quizás debería cambiarme e irme a los Estados, tendría que llamar a algunos contactos.

Tengo que hablar con Nahuel y Aro.

— ¡Edward! —Escuché chillar a Heidi y la sentí llegar, pero no fue suficiente. La embestí con más fuerza y busqué mi liberación. Tardó en llegar, como siempre solía suceder.

Me salí de ella rápidamente, jadeando y con mis pensamientos hechos mierdas. La sentí abrazarse a mí y yo la alejé, no me gustaban los arrumacos después del sexo. Me levanté de la cama y me fui al baño, enrollé en condón y lo tiré por el wáter, tirando la cadena y viéndolo desaparecer. Volví a la pieza y la encontré sentada, sonriéndome maravillada. Sonreí suavemente y me acerqué a la ropa, tomé mi bóxer y me los coloqué rápidamente, algo incómodo con mi desnudez.

— ¿Te vas? —Su voz sonaba algo decepcionada. Suspiré suavemente y tomé mis jeans.

—Sí, tengo que volver a la base. —Dije sin más. Me coloqué los zapatos y mi camiseta, revisé por si no se me quedaba nada y me despedí con un saludo en la cabeza—. Adiós. —Terminé de colocarme la camiseta en el pasillo y suspiré mientras salía del departamento.

Me sentía culpable, cada poro de mi piel emanaba culpabilidad cada vez que hacía lo mismo, no podía evitar mis sentimientos hacia ella y ninguna lograba provocarme lo que Bella hacía en mí.

Estaba jodidamente enamorado hasta los pies de ella.

* * *

**Bueno... ¡Hola, cariños!**

**¡¿Sorpresa?! Quisiera ver tu cara en estos momentos, tanto como al principio del capítulo como ahora. Dios, tenía que hacerlo, y tengo que decir que vienen más como estos... sí, soy una desgraciada, pero facilité las cosas, un poco, creo.**

**Bueno, el capítulo anterior sólo fue relleno, puras mierdas cotidianas que todos odiamos pero nos obligan a hacer (al menos a mí, sí.), pero lo importante viene en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Muchas cosas pasan! Por eso les dejé este pequeño regalito, de nuestro marino en su salsa, con sus lentes, boina, escuadrón y jodida suerte; él entero.**

**Gracias por leer, te quiero ya, a ti y a tus hermosas palabras, tus alerta y tu favorito. Hay muchas que pasan por mi perfil y leen mis pervertidas historias, varias, muchas, me han dicho que mi fantasía—obsesión por el sexo en baños es bastante notoría, diablos, sí, estoy loca por los baños. jaja.**

**Bien, tengo mil y un ideas en mi mente, no puedo dormir bien porque mi mente maquina tantos capítulos para esta y la otra historia que estoy empezando a escribir. ¡ Ayúdenme!**

**Las quiero mucho, gracias por dejar reviews y PM, incluso pedirme ser su Beta :)**

**PD: Chicas, acabo de editar esta nota porque muchas tienen dudas sobre si Eddie engañó a Bella o no, la verdad es que NO. Esto sucede antes de que ellos se vean en el aeropuerto, ósea, el primer capítulo, todo esto pasa 8 meses antes de que Edward tenga sus vacaciones y la historia comience. Él no la ha engañado, es libre de hacer cualquier cosita (aunque queramos matarlo a palos.)**


	9. Sensaciones de mierda

Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

**.**

**¡Mayday!**

"_La peor soledad que hay es el darse cuenta de que la gente es idiota._

— _Gonzalo Torrente Ballester."_

**C**apítulo 8: Sensaciones de mierda.

.

Edward me miró arrepentido y yo lo fulminé antes de saludar a Irina con un gesto en la cabeza y acercar el carro hasta el cajero que nos estaba esperando.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero las aguanté, diablos que lo hice.

—Buenas noches —saludó el caballero, parecía estresado y cansado, pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Traté de devolvérsela.

—Buenas noches —musité y comencé a pasar las pocas cosas que teníamos en el carro. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Edward conversando con Irina, su maldita ex novia del instituto.

¿Así se sentía él cuando yo estaba junto a Riley? Porque, mierda, yo nunca lo había alejado de mí y había hecho como si nada frente a él. La sensación era una mierda.

— ¿Acumula puntos? —negué con la cabeza y él caballero comenzó a pasar por el censor los productos. Saqué rápidamente mi celular del bolsillo y llamé a Rosalie, quien me atendió en el segundo tono.

—Hola, cariño —aguanté mis ganas de sollozar ante el tono cariñoso de mi amiga y tardé en contestarle—. ¿Bella? —se preocupó y yo tragué con fuerza el nudo en mi garganta.

—Te necesito, ahora —susurré y el caballero, Ian Pears, como decía su placa de Wal-Mart, me miró apenado. Supuse que había visto lo que Edward había hecho.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —la sentí moverse agitada y supuse que estaba acostada o viendo televisión.

—No puedo decirte ahora, estoy en el Wal-Mart cerca de mi casa… —noté que Edward abrazaba a Irina y gruñí suavecito—. Anda para mi casa, lleva a Alice y Tanya, incluso a Riley si es necesario. Mierda, a todos —susurré rápidamente y aguanté mis ganas de llorar nuevamente.

—Estoy ahí en 25 minutos o menos —colgó y yo rápidamente guardé mi celular. Ian continuó pasando los productos y comenzó a hacerlo con más lentitud, supuse que para darme tiempo. Joder, no sabía cuánto lo agradecía.

—Bella —tensé mi mandíbula y miré fijamente los ojos azules del cajero. Parecía tener la edad de Charlie—. Bebé… —susurró y trató de abrazarme pero bastó con una mirada mía para entender que no lo hiciera.

El ambiente se tensó y yo miraba constantemente la puerta corrediza del supermercado, esperando ver a mi mejor amiga por ahí o a mí saliendo. Debía ser madura y esperar.

Sonreí con tristeza cuando Ian no pudo retrasarlo más y nos dio el monto final de las compras. Le pasé la tarjeta que Charlie me había dado para las compras de la casa y noté que Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Buenas noches y gracias por comprar en nuestro local —se despidió Ian y yo sonreí mientras que Edward tomaba el carro.

—Gracias, Ian —él se sorprendió y me sonrió con calidez. Me acerqué a Edward y lo ignoré, caminando con rapidez adelante del carro.

—Bella —volvió a llamarme y yo gruñí despacio. Salimos del local y yo inhalé con necesidad el cálido aire. Estaba oscuro ya, debían ser las 9.

Nos acercamos al jeep y lo abrí para que él metiera las compras. Constantemente me miraba y no decía nada, mejor, porque no quería oírlo. La sola imagen de verlo abrazando a su ex o de que me haya apartado como si mis padres hubieran sido los que nos vieron, me hacía querer llorar y gritar furiosa.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué diablos?

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? —preguntó acercándose a mí y yo rodé los ojos.

—Ahora, no —contesté lo más fría posible. Él me miró sorprendido y después frunció las cejas.

— ¿Estás así por Irina? —tensé mi mandíbula y él lo notó—. ¿Por qué?

—Eres un idiota, Cullen —gruñí y me subí al asiento del conductor, esperando a que entendiera la indirecta y se subiera atrás o que se fuera caminando. Por más que quisiera, no era así. No soy tan perra, no le haría eso.

Apreté mi mandíbula y me regañé, él me había despreciado adentro, me había alejado frente a su ex. ¡Su maldita ex! Lo ignoré cuando se subió, encendí el estéreo y le subí el volumen, mientras que salía con rapidez del aparcamiento y aguantaba las ganas de chillar, gritar y llorar. No le daría tal satisfacción.

—Bella… —comenzó y yo apreté con fuerzas el volante. Suspiré cuando la luz roja del semáforo cambió a verde y estaba a punto de lloriquear por lo lento que pasaba por las calles—. Bella, no fue mi intención… ósea, yo…

—No quiero hablar ahora —Sé una perra, sé un cubo de hielo, Bella, lo merece.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó y yo miré con furia el camino frente a mí. Todavía faltaban unas cuadras—. ¿Tú puedes abrazar a tú ex, pero yo no? —Se giró y me miró fijamente desde su puesto. Sentí mis dientes rechinar y conté hasta infinito, evitando las malas palabras que nos podrían herir a ambos.

— ¿Te he apartado yo alguna vez de mi lado? ¿Giro mi cara cuando tú vas a besarme frente a Riley? ¿Lo he hecho? —Giré mi cara hacia él y enarqué mis cejas, completamente furiosa. Él me miró fijamente y luego apartó la mirada—. Bien —él me miró confundido y después me miró arrepentido.

—Bella… yo…

—No. Ahora, no. Vete, no quiero verte —estacioné el jeep en la entrada y lo apagué, bajándome rápidamente y yendo hacia la parte trasera para sacar las comprar.

—Tenemos que hablarlo —dijo llegando a mi lado y yo quise gritar. Necesitaba estar sola, controlar mis palabras, mi lengua, mi cabeza y mis sentimientos. Me sentía como la real mierda en estos momentos, no quería explotar frente a él y después arrepentirme.

—No lo quiero hacer ahora, vete —Tomé un par de bolsas y abrí la puerta, desactivando como pude la alarma y encendiendo todas las luces antes de ir a la cocina. Sentí como cerraba la puerta del jeep y de la casa, siguiendo mis pasos hasta la cocina. Saqué las cosas de las bolsas y comencé a ordenarlas, contando hasta un millón e ignorándolo.

—Realmente lo siento, bebé —Lo ignoré y abrí las puertas de los muebles para guardar las cosas—. No debí hacerlo, fue un acto de reflejo —Lo ignoré. Saqué las demás cosas que había en las bolsas que él trajo y me alejé al ver las intenciones de sus manos al tratar de pescarme. Lo oí suspirar y yo quise llorar—. Lo siento, amor, lo siento mucho —Me giré y lo miré fijamente. Vi el dolor en sus ojos y ya no pude más. Sollocé fuertemente y él se acercó, pero lo detuve antes de que me abrazara.

—No, Edward. Me hiciste sentir como la mierda y yo no había hecho nada —Sollocé y él abrió la boca para hablar—. Yo nunca hice eso frente a Riley, no te alejé de mí ni nada, pero sí permití que marcaras territorio frente a él o cualquier chico.

—Yo…

— ¿Cómo te habrías sentido si yo hubiera hecho lo que hiciste conmigo frente a Riley o Alec? —Me miró arrepentido y estuve a punto de lanzarme a sus brazos.

—Yo…

— ¡Bella! —Oí la voz de mi mejor amiga y mis lágrimas aumentaron. Miré a Edward y salí rápidamente de la cocina.

— ¿Qué mierda? —lo oí decir y yo rápidamente enjuagué mis lágrimas antes de entrar al salón, en donde estaban mis tres mejores amigas. Al ver la cara de preocupación de todas sollocé con más fuerzas y ellas rápidamente me tomaron del brazo y me llevaron hasta mi habitación. Contuve los sollozos y los hipidos, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Me sentía furiosa, impotente y dolida.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Yo nunca hubiera hecho eso, incluso si hubieran sido mis padres los que nos hubieran llamado la atención; total, tendríamos que contarles pronto. Pero era Irina. ¡Irina! Su ex del instituto, la maldita señorita perfecta que sacaba excelente calificaciones y que nunca hacía nada malo. Nunca la había odiado, incluso cuando estuvo por 3 meses con Edward, pero ahora sí, porque ella había provocado esto… bueno, técnicamente no fue ella, pero no quería centrar toda la culpa en Edward y enfurecerme más.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Rose.

— ¿Qué hizo? —Masculló furiosa Tanya.

— ¿Estás bien? —Musitó con calidez Alice, sentándose a mi lado en la cama mientras que Rose y Tanya cerraban la puerta con fuerza y colocaban el pestillo, dando vueltas por la habitación. Sólo podía hipar, aguantando los sollozos y recordando una y otra vez la escena del supermercado.

Tal vez realmente estaba exagerando y después lo vería como una estupidez, pero ahora me sentía tan mal y no podía pensar con claridad.

— ¡Bella, contesta! —Siseó Rosalie y se acuclilló frente a mí. Traía su ropa de pijama, al igual que Tanya. Sin embargo, Alice parecía estar más arreglada que de costumbre.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Le pregunté a la duendecilla y ella sonrió acariciando mi muslo desnudo.

—En una cita con Jazz —El sentimiento de culpa me inundó y sollocé fuertemente, sorprendiendo a mis amigas. Tanya se acuclilló junto a Rose y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que mirara fijamente sus orbes celestes.

— ¿Qué hizo? —Su voz era dura, cosa que rara vez era así. Ella hablaba así cuando peleaba con Demetri o con sus padres, pero nunca con nosotras, incluso si peleábamos.

—Él… Edward me alejó de él cuando Irina nos saludó en el supermercado —Expliqué en voz baja, dudando de que ellas me hayan escuchado. El jadeo de las 3 me lo confirmó y apreté fuertemente mis labios, reteniendo las malas palabras y los gritos que quería mascullar.

— ¡Que hizo qué! —Gruñó Tanya y se levantó con rapidez, dando vuelta por la habitación e insultando a mi chico. Sequé mis lágrimas al ver como Rose se levantaba con decisión y la tomé del brazo antes que abriera la puerta.

—No, Rosie, no te metas en esto —Supliqué y ella me ignoró, tratando de soltarse de mi agarre—. Rose, no lo hagas. No quiero agrandar más la situación. Necesito calmarme, controlar mis palabras y mi lengua, no lo hagas. Tal vez esté exagerando, ando tan sensible, necesito calmarme o agrandaré más toda esta mierda.

— ¡Te alejó! —Siseó y me miró fijamente.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? —Musitó Alice con el ceño fruncido. Mis amigas habían adorado a Edward desde el instituto, pero, según ellas, yo siempre estaba primero.

—Él dijo algo sobre un acto de reflejo… no lo sé… —Pasé mis manos por mi cabello y lo desordené, tironeándolo un poco y gruñendo enojada.

— ¡Idiota! —Masculló Tanya y se cruzó de brazos frente a mí. Me encogí de hombros, sin saber qué decir. Estaba dolida, sí, pero eso no quería decir que no le hablaría más. Mis amigas podían hacer lo que quisieran.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿Estoy exagerando esto? —Susurré un poco más calmada. Es obvio que yo nunca haría algo así, todavía era un poco extraño expresar abiertamente la "cosa" que teníamos. Había vivido acá toda mi vida y no era raro encontrarse con gente conocida en cualquier lado. Pero la cosa con Edward era reciente, siempre fuimos afectuosos y expresábamos abiertamente el cariño que nos teníamos, pero era muy diferente a lo que ahora somos.

— ¡No lo hiciste! —Gruñó Tanya.

— ¡Estás bien! —Jadeó Rose y todas miramos a Alice. Ella siempre era la más sensata y menos irascible. Tanya y Rose siempre me apoyaban enojándose y alentando mi furia y mis ganas de gritar, ellas siempre se tomaban las cosas a pecho como yo lo hacía con ellas, incluso Alice. Pero Alice rara vez ocupaba ese papel, era más sensata y siempre buscaba el lado o la explicación de todas las situaciones.

—Más o menos —Masculló Alice.

— ¿Qué mierda, Alice? —siseó Rose y la miró con furia. Alice suspiró y trató de explicarse.

—Yo también estaría hecha una fiera si Jasper hiciera algo así, pero la diferencia entre nosotros con Edward y Bella, es que no somos familiares. Podemos ir abiertamente expresando nuestra relación, en cambio, ustedes están comenzando y no todos saben la historia de que son primos segundo grado y que no es tan malo estar así —Y una mierda—. Es raro para los demás verlos juntos, no para nosotros, estamos acostumbrados a ustedes y siempre supimos que terminarían juntos. Pero los demás no, ellos no son tan cercanos como nosotros, ellos no verán la relación como la vemos nosotros o ustedes.

—Ya —susurré y comencé a sentirme realmente estúpida.

—Él pudo haber sido más sutil a la hora de reaccionar, pero tal vez sí fue un reflejo —Finalizó y Tanya bufó al igual que Rose, pero asintieron.

— ¿Por qué siempre eres tan sensata? —Suspiró Rose y todas reímos suavemente. Tanya se arrodilló ante mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, mirándome con duda.

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Estás bien? —Asentí y suspiré.

—Me siento muy estúpida.

— ¡No, amiga! —Intercedió Rosie y se sentó a mi lado. Las tres me tomaron de las manos y yo quise llorar por ellas, por interrumpir sus veladas y por hacerlas venir a mi casa por todo este pequeño gran show—. Todas hubiéramos reaccionado así, yo hubiera golpeado fuertemente a Emmett si hiciera eso y no le habría hablado en toda la noche —Ella sonrió y acarició mi espalda con cariño. Rose era usualmente una persona fría, incluso con los chicos, pero nunca lo fue con nosotras.

—Yo hubiera mirado a Jasper de la peor manera y lo hubiera agarrado ahí mismo para demostrarle a su ex que él es mío ahora y para siempre —Dijo Alice con tal convicción que realmente le creí.

—Yo habría dejado a Demetri con las cosas en Wal-Mart y lo habría hecho volver a casa en un taxi. Después le habría golpeado y después tendríamos sexo desenfrenado como reconciliación.

—Asquerosa —Dijimos todas excepto Tanya. Las 4 reímos y nos abrazamos fuertemente.

—Gracias, chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes. Mi mente era una jodida mierda hace unos minutos, pero ahora puedo ver las cosas de otras formas —Sonreí y ellas asintieron.

— ¿Quieres que nos quedemos? —Negué de inmediato.

—No. Alice, vuelve con Jazz y terminen su cita. Y ustedes dos —dije mirando a mis amigas en pijama—, vayan a dormir. Las llamaré mañana y le diré de qué va todo.

—De acuerdo, mucha suerte y cabeza —Aconsejó Rose y me besó sonoramente la mejilla.

—Llámanos por cualquier cosa, no dudaremos en volver —Abracé a Tanya y besé su mejilla.

—Siempre estarás tú primera, eres nuestra mejor amiga.

—Alice, mierda, no me hagas llorar más —Nos volvimos a abrazar las tres y me recosté en la cama con un suspiro al verlas salir.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debería bajar y hablar con él? ¿Se habrá enojado conmigo? ¿Qué mierda eso último? Él no tenía el derecho de enojarse en estos momentos, el derecho sólo lo tenía yo.

Me sentía tan cansada y mi cabeza me mataba, tenía que hablar con él, disculparme por haber armado el gran escándalo, pero sabía que él comprendía. Ósea, quería creer que Edward entendía. No sé cómo habría reaccionado él si yo hubiera hecho eso con él frente a Riley o alguno de mis ex. Él se habría sentido dolido, lo comprendo, me sentí así, pero él no habría hecho tal escándalo. Edward hubiera hablado conmigo, a pesar de estar enojado y todas esas mierdas. Sin embargo, yo no hablé con él, siendo que me había pedido que lo hiciéramos. ¿Pero alguien me comprende? Estaba enojada, dolida, enfurecida con Irina por aparecer y con Edward por tener esos actos de "reflejos", como los llama él. Yo encuentro que reaccioné bien, no le grité como hubiera hecho en otro caso, no lo golpeé, cosa que nunca haría, hiciera lo que hiciera, no salí corriendo y sí afronté la situación con dignidad. Mis amigas estaban en lo correcto, Alice estaba en lo correcto, tenía que pensar en frío y tomar en cuenta de que es verdad que los demás no saben el tipo de relación que tenemos. Tenemos una relación oculta, al menos sólo para mis padres. Mis amigos siempre supieron de mis sentimientos hacia él, incluso en el instituto. Siempre fue un amor platónico, mis ex novios sabían un poco, pero yo los quería, a ninguno logré amarlo como lo hago con Edward.

Lo amaba demasiado.

Desperté sobresaltada, no me había dado cuenta de que me había dormido y de cuán cansada estaba. Tallé mis ojos con pereza e inhalé con necesidad, tratando de llenar al máximo mis pulmones de aire. Suspiré temblorosamente y me senté en la cama, dándome cuenta de que estaba completamente vestida y que no sabía qué hora era. Tomé el celular de mi bolso, el cual estaba botado en el suelo junto a mi cama, y desbloqueé la pantalla. Una hermosa imagen de mí y Edward me dio de lleno, aturdiéndome por unos segundos al ver nuestras enormes sonrisas y derritiéndome por sus hoyuelos.

Me levanté y me desperecé con flojera, bostezando horriblemente. Arreglé un poco mi cabello y miré hacia mi ventanal. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, la luna y las estrellas brillando con intensidad y supuse que debería estar cálido y rico afuera.

—Ve por Edward —me susurré y me encaminé hasta mi puerta. Estaba con pestillo, por lo que supuse que las chicas la habían dejado así al salir. Noté que el pasillo estaba totalmente oscuro, no había luz ni en el pasillo ni en la habitación de Edward, pero eso era porque la puerta estaba cerrada. Lo único que alumbraba levemente el piso era el ventanal que daba para el patio trasero, en donde se veía el cielo despejado—. Vamos —Me alenté y comencé a bajar las escaleras suavemente. Supuse que Edward estaría dormido y no querría verme en estos momentos, cosa que yo entendía y que también me enfurecía. Quería poder enojarme con él por mucho tiempo, pero simplemente no podía. No soportaba la idea de no hablarle, abrasarle o besarle.

El segundo piso estaba totalmente oscuro también, no había ni un reflejo de luz, por lo que me apresuré hasta el primer piso y ahogué un jadeo cuando noté que la luz de la cocina sí estaba encendida. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y como la culpa me embargaba por completo, haciendo que me sintiera completamente estúpida y arrepentida.

_Tenía que hablar con él._

Suspiré para tratar de relajarme y un pequeño temblor me recorrió cuando lo vi ahí, completamente solo. Sentí mis lágrimas picar mis ojos al verlo sentado en el taburete de la encimera y comiendo un trozo del pastel que habíamos comprado anoche en el supermercado. Mi cuerpo tembló cuando me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta y lo observé con atención. Estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha y destrozando distraídamente el trozo de pastel. Sonreí cuando lo llevó a sus deliciosos labios y frunció las cejas mientras suspiraba. Su rostro, al menos lo que su perfil me mostraba, estaba desolado y dolido. No era buena leyendo a la gente, pero las emociones estaban tan marcadas en sus facciones que me sentí desfallecer.

Esto estaba mal, todo era un gran error y todo por mis reacciones. No era como si él me hubiera engañado o algo así, todo lo contrario.

— ¿Está rico? —Él se sobresaltó al oír mi voz y su cabeza giró rápidamente en mi dirección. Podría decir que le habría dolido, pero no lo demostró.

—Bebé —Susurró y sus ojos brillaron en arrepentimiento. Sonreí levemente y me acerqué a él, deteniéndome a su lado y acariciando su cabello. Llevé mi mano izquierda hacia el pastel y pasé un dedo por el trozo de chocolate, bañando mi dedo de manjar y bizcochuelo. Ante su atenta mirada llevé mi dedo a mi boca y probé el delicioso pastel. Estuve a punto de sonreír cuando vi que pasaba dificultosamente saliva por su garganta y como sus esmeraldas se empañaban un poco por el deseo—. Bella, de verdad lo siento mucho, perdóname, bebé. No fue mi intención, yo no quería… fue un reflejo, por favor, escúchame. No te enojes, amor…

—Edward —corté su balbuceó y él suspiró mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello, desordenándolo y jalándolo en el proceso.

—De verdad lo siento mucho, bebé. Sé que no merezco esto ahora, que estás en tu derecho al estar enojada y de odiarme en estos momentos. Sé que tu reacción estuvo buena, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, realmente lo siento —Me miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego suspiró.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Edward volvió a suspirar y tomó delicadamente mis manos temiendo que alejara su tacto. Chico tonto, nunca lo haría, al menos no ahora.

—Yo… no lo sé. Sólo sé que estaba sorprendido y que sólo reaccioné, que temí que los demás pensaran cosas y nos juzgaran —Besó suavemente mis nudillos y me miró—. Fui tan estúpido. Todo sucedió en segundos que ni siquiera logré procesar mis movimientos ni en cómo te sentirías, hasta yo me sentí mal al hacer eso. Debí haber actuado diferente, no merecías ni mereces eso. Fue horrible, no puedo pedir las disculpas suficientes —Inhaló profundamente y suspiró con brusquedad—. No quiero que sientas o pienses que me avergüenzo de lo que tenemos, todo lo contrario, por mí iría por el mundo gritándole a todo el mundo que por fin te tengo, que ya no tengo que esperar o dudar más sobre si esto está bien. Te amo y sólo eso basta, no importa que los demás…

— ¿Me amas? —Él levantó su cabeza violentamente y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad. En menos de un segundo estaba sentada sobre la encimera y con mi chico entre mis piernas.

—Te amo —Declaró y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba con intensidad, como los pelos de mis brazos y nuca se erizaban y como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Dilo de nuevo —susurré y Edward sonrió, mostrándome sus hoyuelos y reposando su frente en la mía.

—Te amo, bebé, demasiado, infinito. Te amo desde que tengo memoria y te he amado todos estos años de mi vida. El irme a la marina sólo intensificó el sentimiento.

—Dios, me amas —sollocé y no lo dudé dos veces en agarrar sus mejillas y besarlo con ferocidad. Él me amaba, me correspondía. Edward me amaba. Era tan difícil de creer y escuchar, era como si necesitara que él lo repitiera a cada rato para convencerme de que me amaba—. Te amo, te amo, te amo muchísimo —dije entre besos y ganándome una sonrisa de él.

— ¿Me amas también? Dios, es imposible —susurró y secó mis lágrimas, besándome las mejillas con amor. Amor, amor, amor. ¡Él me ama! Sentía que podía saltar de pura euforia. Quería correr y gritarle al mundo que mi chico me amaba.

—Te amo, mucho, muchísimo. Se siente tan bien poder decirlo —Él sonrió y me abrazó por la cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo.

—Pensé que nunca lo escucharía de tus labios, tardaste mucho en decirlo —Me regañó con una sonrisa y yo me reí fuertemente.

—El que estemos en el siglo XXI no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacer todo en esta relación —Una maravillosa idea se formó en mi mente y no dudé en llevarla a cabo—, pero ya que estamos; ¿Quieres ser mi novio, Edward Cullen? —Él abrió sus ojos graciosamente y yo reprimí mi carcajada. No había nada de malo en que la mujer lo pidiera, eso era para machistas idiotas.

— ¿Sí? —Enarqué mi ceja y sus ojos brillaron—. Diablos, sí, bebé. Te amo —dijo antes de agarrarme por la nuca y estampar sus labios con los míos. Ambos gemimos suavemente y no dudé en enrollar mis piernas a su alrededor, ansiosa por sentir su erección y de que no hubiera ningún centímetro separándonos.

—Te perdono, bebé. Mi reacción fue muy estúpida, pero nunca lo vuelvas a hacer —Jadeé mientras él besaba ansiosamente mi cuello. No dudé en que me dejaría un chupón, ahora realmente deseaba que me marcara, aunque fuera de esa horrible manera.

—Tu reacción fue correcta, cariño. Juro que nunca más lo haré, no haré nada para dañarte. Ahora somos novios —soltó una risita y yo jalé divertida su cabellera.

—Tonto —dije antes de que él comenzara a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa blanca. Sonreí cuando lo vi fruncir el ceño al ver tantos botones, por lo que me apresuré a cortarlo—. Ni se te ocurra, Cullen.

—Bien —gruñó y terminó de desabrocharlos. No quería que él rompiera mi ropa, me encantaba esa camisa y lo que menos deseaba era tener que botarla porque él no se tomara el tiempo suficiente para desabrochar los botones—. Te amo —susurró antes de desabrochar mi brasier y hacer un camino de besos hasta mis senos, mirándome por sus pestañas y sonriendo calientemente.

—Yo también —jadeé cuando comenzó a succionar mis pezones con delicadeza. Apoyé una de mis manos en la orilla de la encimera, agarrándome con fuerza para no caerme hacia atrás, y la otra la llevé hasta su cabello, jalándolo con fuerza cuando comenzó a succionar con más fuerzas—. Edward —gemí y cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando me mordió con suavidad antes de cambiar de pecho, yendo hasta el izquierdo. Sentí como mi cabeza se iba hacia atrás y traté de mantenerla derecha, obligándome un poco a controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo.

Lo sentí gruñir cuando un fuerte gemido salió de mis labios y sonreí cuando estampó sus labios en los míos, aturdiéndome y logrando que mi mente se volviera una mierda confusa. Con desesperación llevé mis manos hasta su camiseta negra y traté de subirla, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al mío, por lo que tuve que separarme con una sonrisa para desvestirlo.

—Bella —susurró en advertencia cuando lentamente comencé a alzar su camiseta.

— ¿Sí? —solté un estúpida risita y él enarcó las cejas antes de quitar mis manos y sacarse rápidamente la camiseta. Bufé con una sonrisa y lo acerqué con mis piernas, posando mis labios en su pecho y lamiendo el camino hasta su cuello. Me sentí orgullosa cuando Edward gimió y apretó mis muslos con sus manos—. Vamos al salón —susurré contra su mandíbula. Lo sentí asentir con la cabeza y luego me tomó por los muslos, alzándome con rapidez y sonriendo cuando jadeé ante la sorpresa. Me afirmé de sus anchos y bronceados hombros mientras que él nos sacaba de la cocina y nos llevaba hasta el enorme sillón de la sala.

Dios, si mis padres supieran las cosas que hemos estado haciendo me matarían, a ambos. La única luz que iluminaba el salón era el de la luna y las estrellas, ya que las cortinas de los ventanales estaban corridas y daban de lleno al patio trasero. Podía ver claramente la cara de Edward e incluso sus ojos brillaban con mayor intensidad. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba más ante su mirada llena de amor y no creí cuán suertuda era en estos momentos. Él era mi novio, por fin era completamente mío. Todas mis fantasías y sueños más irreales se volvían realidad, incluso aquellos que inventaba al tratar de dormirme sin éxito. Edward siempre había sido el protagonista de mis más mínimas fantasías, desde un primer beso hasta morir juntos.

—Te amo —susurré mientras que él me bajaba de su cuerpo. Sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus hoyuelos incluso, tengo cierta fascinación con ellos, y besó tiernamente mis labios, casi con adoración y dedicación. Podría ponerme a llorar en estos momentos si seguía así.

—Te amo también —contestó y yo llevé mis manos hasta su cinturón. Desabroché rápidamente la hebilla e hice lo mismo con el botón y el cierre, bajando sus pantalones hasta las rodillas. Se quitó sus zapatos y las medias, lanzando el pantalón hacia atrás y quedando sólo con el bóxer. Llevé mis manos hacia el elástico y se lo quité con rapidez, dando de lleno con su excitada erección. No dudé en arrodillarme y besarla, sonriendo ante sus siseos y gruñidos, por lo que tomé cierta parte entre mis manos y la otra la metí de lleno en mi boca, succionando suavemente para frustrarlo—. Bella —Gruñó cuando comencé a besar la punta, sacándolo completamente de mi boca. Sonreí y solté una risita y él volvió a gruñir. Llevó una mano a mi cabello, pero no hizo nada, sino que sólo la mantuvo ahí, apoyándose simplemente.

Llevé mi mano izquierda hasta su firme y delicioso trasero y lo acerqué a mí rostro, volviendo a introducir su erección en mi boca y marcando cierto ritmo para succionarla.

—Bella —jadeó cuando mordí levemente su miembro. Siempre tenía cierto miedo de hacerle daño, pero él parecía no sentir eso, cosa que agradecí. Enterré mis uñas en su trasero y succioné con avidez, sintiendo como se comenzaba a colocar más duro y como su cuerpo se comenzaba a tensar. Supe que estaba por venirse, por lo que comencé a pasar mi lengua por su extensión y a acelerar el ritmo de mi boca. Sonreí cuando gruñó fuertemente al correrse en mi boca. Continué succionando hasta que lo dejé limpio, al menos en lo que se podía, y me levanté hasta quedar a su altura. Sonreí con picardía al ver sus ojos brillantes y lo besé con necesidad. Realmente lo necesitaba—. Traviesa, gracias —susurró y comenzó a desabrochar mi short, mientras que yo lo pateaba con desesperación. Quitó con lentitud mis bragas y yo jalé su cabello para que se apurara. Edward soltó una risita y las arrancó, dejándome sorprendida y caliente, pero no pude decir nada antes de que su boca fuera directamente a mi centro, pasando su lengua por toda mi extensión antes de introducirla en mi interior, follándome con su deliciosa boca.

—Edward —jadeé mientras que él abría un poco mis piernas con sus manos, para luego comenzar a succionar mi botón. Dios, sentía que me iba a desmayar en estos momentos. Llevé mis manos hasta su cabello, tratando de sostenerme y de mantener el equilibrio. Mi cabeza era una real mierda, no podía ni siquiera pensar con coherencia, no es como si tuviera mucho qué pensar, pero me sentía en otro lado, en otro mundo. En estas pocas horas había extrañado en demasía su contacto, sus brazos y todo de él. No podía vivir alejada de él, me estaba volviendo una completa dependiente de él—. Dios, sí —inhalé desesperada un poco de aire, sintiendo que mis pulmones no estaban recibiendo el suficiente. Mi respiración se volvió errática, mientras que mi vista se nubló cuando los temblores comenzaron a azotar mi cuerpo. Edward los sintió y llevó sus manos a mis caderas, manteniéndome de pie mientras que su lengua me follaba una y otra vez. Gemí con fuerza cuando dos de sus finos y largos dedos se introducían en mi interior, saliendo y entrando con agilidad, completamente familiarizados con mi intimidad.

Vi el reflejo broncíneo de sus cabellos a la luz de la luna y sonreí aturdida al ver su piel perlada, arrodillado frente a mí. Mis extremidades se entumecieron y el conocido pero excitante fuego comenzó a aflorar por mi cuerpo. Mi interior se contrajo, encerrando la lengua y los dedos de Edward y me vine. Me vine tan violentamente que no pude evitar el fuerte gemido que salió de mis labios, inundando toda la habitación y avergonzándome un poco. Jadeé fuertemente en busca de aire y sentí que me caía pero los fuertes brazos de mi marine me envolvieron y me besaron ferozmente en los labios. Me aferré a su cálido cuerpo y le respondí con mayor intensidad.

—Te amo —susurré y volví a besarlo. Sentía que no podía dejar de decirle cuánto lo amaba, era una increíble necesidad el recordárselo, aunque dudaba que él pudiera olvidarlo. Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió.

—Te amo también —dijo antes de sentarse en el sillón. Sonreí con picardía y me giré para darle la espalda. Me senté lentamente sobre sus piernas y su erección me dio de lleno en el trasero, me levanté un poco y tomé su erección para introducirla en mí. Edward me ayudó sujetándome de las caderas y yo comencé a bajar lentamente sobre él, llenándome por completo y sintiéndome plena. Ambos gemimos y yo lo introduje de golpe, quedándome quieta mientras simplemente disfrutábamos de la sensación. Sentí como comenzaba a repartir besos en mi espalda y me estremecí mientras me apoyaba en su pecho. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y levanté un poco mi cabeza para besar su mandíbula. Sin pensarlo más, comencé a montarlo. Llevé mis manos a las suyas, las cuales estaban todavía en mis caderas, y me ayudó a alzarme. Gemí con suavidad ante la nueva posición, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto y tan profundo—. No quiero que volvamos a discutir, bebé —susurró sorprendiéndome. Asentí un poco aturdida mientras volvía a bajar sobre su erección. Aumenté el ritmo de las embestidas y jadeé cuando él alzó sus caderas para encontrar cada estocada.

—Sí —murmuré mientras que trataba de concentrarme en sus palabras.

—Siempre serás tú, bebé, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Te amo muchísimo, no soportaría perderte nunca —inevitablemente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y giré mi cabeza para mirarlo. Sus orbes esmeraldas también estaban llorosos y yo me sorprendí. Edward nunca lloraba, al menos no lo había visto llorar desde la muerte de sus padres y desde que cortaron su cabello.

—Nunca me perderás, soy tuya para siempre, cariño —llevé mi brazo hasta su nuca y lo acerqué para besarlo. Mordí su labio inferior cuando llevó su mano hasta mi botón, acariciándolo con suavidad. Dios. Abrí mis ojos y comencé a succionar su labio, reprimiendo los gritos que querían salir de mi interior—. Edward —siseé y llevé mi mano hasta la suya, acariciándome yo también. Él gruñó y ambos aumentamos el ritmo, ya sea de las embestidas y de las manos, mientras que nuestros cuerpos rebotaban y sudaban. Jadeé desesperada por aire y por un respiro, pero sentía que moriría si no explotaba ya. Quité mi mano de mi botón y apoyé ambas en sus rodillas, inclinándome hacia delante para un mejor ángulo. Di de lleno con uno perfecto para mí y supe que no aguantaría más, por lo que comencé a casi saltar sobre él, sonriendo cuando acarició mi espalda desnuda y mi trasero—. Bebé —lloriqueé cuando comenzó a repartir besos por mi espalda, logrando que me estremeciera violentamente. Apreté con fuerza sus rodillas y aumenté mis embestidas.

—Ya casi, cariño —jadeó y solté una risita cuando mordió suavemente mis costados. El movimiento en mi botón lo intensificó y sentí como su erección se tensaba en mi interior, logrando que los conocidos temblores en mi cuerpo volvieran y que el calor en mi vientre se propagara.

—Edward —susurré y él me ayudó a moverme con más rapidez. Sentí como mi cuerpo se entumecía y mi espalda se arqueó, apoyándome en su pecho y jadeando fuertemente. Lo sentí gruñir mientras se venía en mi interior y no tardé más de 2 segundos en acompañarlo, moviéndome mientras intensificaba nuestro placer. Completamente aturdida me dejé caer contra él, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y cerrando los ojos mientras me relajaba y calmaba mi respiración.

—Te amo —susurró en mi oído y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, abrazándome y pegándome a su pecho. Giré un poco mi cabeza y besé su mandíbula, quedándome ahí por uno rato.

—Te amo —acaricié sus manos y las entrelacé con las mías. Edward comenzó a repartir suaves besos por mi sudado cabello y yo sonreí completamente alucinada.

— ¿Crees que el agua de la piscina esté fría a esta hora? —Solté una estúpida risita y sentí como su miembro en mi interior se endurecía.

—Podemos verificar.

—Hagámoslo.

* * *

**Bueno, ¡hola!**

**Sé que tardé un poco mucho, bueno, dentro de lo normal, pero aquí está. **

**Varias odiaron a nuestro marine en el anterior y muchas se confundieron un poco, pero él no ha sido infiel ni nada por el estilo. Odiemos a Heidi, sí, se lo merece por ser una jodida suertuda. **

**¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¡Son novios, por fin! ¡Y dijeron que se aman, finalmente! Bella sí que es una chica del siglo XXI. ¿Cuántas de ustedes han dado el primer paso y han pedido a su chico que sean novios o matrimonio? Tenemos que hacer eso si ellos no dan el paso, cobardes.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos, los alertas y los PM. Las amo muchísimo y gracias por estar tan atentas a mis actualizaciones.**

**Nos leemos próximamente, trataré de actualizar este fin de semana, pero como entré nuevamente a la universiad y las clases son una verdadera mierda, veremos qué sucede. **

**¡Saludos!**


	10. Casi todo en su lugar

Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

.

**¡Mayday!**

"Los amores son como los niños recién nacidos, que hasta que no lloran no se sabe si viven.

—Amaury Rodríguez."

**C**apítulo 9: Casi todo en su lugar.

.

— ¿Ya te vas? —Murmuró con voz ronca mientras que alzaba su cabeza de la almohada, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Terminé de echar crema en mis piernas y me levanté de la esquina de la cama, gateando hasta él.

—Sí —besé suavemente su mejilla y Edward sonrió somnoliento—, Kendra debe estar por llegar. No quería despertarte, así que sigue durmiendo —acaricié su cabellera broncínea y mi chico bostezó. Eran apenas las 7:30 de la mañana, ninguno de los dos existía a esta hora, pero Kendra tenía hora con su ginecólogo a las 8 y me había pedido que la acompañara.

— ¿A qué hora llegarás? Te extrañaré —hizo un exquisito puchero y volvió a bostezar mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada y me miraba con sus orbes cansados.

—No lo sé. No creo que tardemos demasiado, tal vez esté acá alrededor de las 11 —él asintió y yo escuché como sonaba una bocina afuera—. Debe ser Kendra —Edward gimió y volvió a hacer otro puchero. Reí ante eso y besé suavemente su puchero, alejándome antes de que me contestara. Sabía que no saldría de acá si ese era el caso.

—Bebé —reclamó y yo besé una vez más su boca antes de levantarme de la cama.

—No —él gruñó y rodó sobre su cuerpo, quedando con la vista hacia el techo—. Trata de dormir un poco más, no tardaremos. ¿Sí? —sentí como suspiraba y yo sonreí. Ayer fue uno de los mejores días, nos habíamos arreglado y confesado. Él me amaba, tanto o más como yo lo amaba a él. No había mejor sentimiento que este, vivíamos en nuestra propia burbuja y tenía tanto miedo de que se rompiera. Nos quedaba solo una semana antes que mis padres volvieran y Edward tenía que irse en dos semanas más a Hawái. No quedaba nada.

—Te amo y ten cuidado —susurró cuando me acerqué para besarlo una vez más. Mi corazón se apretujó cuando dijo esas palabras.

—Te amo también —dije antes de tomar mi cartera y mi celular de la mesita—. Duérmete —le ordené y salí rápidamente de mi habitación. Bajé con rapidez, y cuidado, las escaleras y sonreí al abrir la puerta.

— ¡Apúrate! —Me gruñó con una sonrisa mi amiga. Asentí y cerré rápidamente la puerta con pestillo y me acerqué hasta su jeep.

—Lo siento —me disculpé y ella sonrió antes de abrazarme. Cerré la puerta y me coloqué el cinturón.

—Bien, vamos —Sus manos temblaron un poco y yo sonreí.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien —Kendra asintió y encendió el vehículo, sacándonos rápidamente de la calle e ingresando por la gran avenida hasta el consultorio.

—Ya no sé qué pensar, estoy tan nerviosa que hasta Harry sospecha —suspiró y me miró durante un segundo antes de volver la vista a la carretera. Una sonrisa se posó en mis labios y acaricié su brazo para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Él sabe los días en que te llega?

—No, bueno, no tiene por qué saberlos, pero he estado ansiosa desde el día en que me retrasé y desde el lunes, cuando te conté —se detuvo en el semáforo y me miró de frente, sus ojos brillosos y una mueca nerviosa en sus labios—. Por supuesto no he tenido antojos ni mareos, mis estados de ánimos no han cambiado mucho tampoco. ¿Será que solo es un retraso y no estoy embarazada? Deseo estar tanto estarlo que quizás es hasta sicológico —Su voz tembló y yo me acerqué para abrazarla brevemente.

—Mira, no estoy estudiando para ginecóloga, obstetra o algo, pero sé medicina. Es lo mío —Ella reanudó la marcha—. ¿Has sentido los pechos sensibles? Leí por ahí que comenzaban a hincharse y se colocaban híper sensibles, por eso de que tenían que prepararse para el amamantamiento —Con las chicas habíamos leído algunas revistas sobre esto, ya que tanto Rose como Tanya habían tenido un par de retrasos y todas nos habíamos asustado.

—Me duelen un poco, pero no los encuentro más grandes —se mordió el labio inferior y me miró preocupada.

—Tranquila. Las náuseas pueden ser a las dos semanas o a los dos meses, todo depende. Los antojos suelen aparecer al primer mes o más tarde, todo depende —tal vez debería especializarme en obstetricia. Sí, tal vez debería.

—Dios, siempre estoy más cansada, pero lo asumí… a ya sabes, a que Harry llegó —Me reí ante su sonrojo. Yo también estaba un poco más cansada, pero eso era normal. En la universidad también estaba así o más cansada de lo habitual.

—Tranquila, ahora veremos todo —ella asintió y rápidamente se estacionó en un puesto libre. Ambas miramos con anhelo el estacionamiento para mujeres embarazadas y soltamos unas risitas, bajándonos nerviosas del jeep.

— ¿Tú quieres tener uno? —no tenía por qué hacerme la tonta ante eso, ambas sabíamos lo que quería decir. La respuesta era simple, aunque había estado toda la semana pensándolo y deseándolo, como también colocando prejuicios y excusas, la respuesta era fácil.

—Sí —sonreí ante la idea—. Y no solo uno, quiero 4 o 5. Deseo tanto tener hijos, y más si son de Edward —suspiré y estuve tentada ante la idea de acariciar mi vientre plano. La sola idea de ser mamá, de tener a un pequeño bebé, a un ser viviente, en mis brazos y que siempre, al menos hasta cierta edad, dependerá de mí. Uf, no sé, sentía como mi corazón se hinchaba y como mi respiración se atoraba, la sensación era hermosa, pero podía imaginar cómo sería si fuera real, si algún día se hiciera realidad. La sensación y el sentimiento serían indescriptibles.

—Yo solía pensar así, hasta que por más que lo intentáramos no podía tener hijos —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no supe qué decir. Acaricié su brazo y Kendra suspiró antes de sonreírme débilmente. Abrió la puerta de la consulta y ambas nos internamos al lugar. Solo había un par de chicas, quienes nos miraron y sonrieron cálidamente antes de volver la vista a su revista. Entramos lentamente y nos acercamos a la simpática, en apariencia, secretaria—. Uhm, hola, mi nombre es Kendra Lears. Tengo hora con el Dr. Newton…

—Sí, el Dr. Newton la atenderá en unos minutos. Tomen asiento —bien, solo era en apariencia simpática. Su voz era completamente desagradable y la forma en que nos miró… Perra.

—Gracias —respondí secamente y tomé a Kendra del brazo, guiándola hasta el asiento—. Toda una perra —ambas reímos suavemente y nos acomodamos lo mejor que pudimos en las pequeñas sillas.

—Tienes que ver a mi doctor, es una espina en mi trasero —gruñó suavemente y yo la miré sorprendida. Yo al menos tenía una ginecóloga, aunque no siempre era cómodo.

— ¿Y qué esperas para cambiarlo? —Miré disimuladamente como la secretaria se levantaba, arreglando su pronunciado escote, para variar, y se dirigía hacia la puerta del supuesto doctorcito.

—He estado con él desde siempre, nunca he pensado en cambiarlo. Tal vez debería —asentí e hice una mueca mal disimulada al ver como la secretaria volvía a salir y nos llamaba.

—Sra. Lears, el doctor la está esperando — ¿Es idea mía o ella acaba de fulminarnos, matarnos, aniquilarnos con la mirada?

— ¿Pero qué mierda? —mascullé y me levanté junto con mi amiga. No disimulé mi mala mirada al pasar junto a ella. Seguí a Kendra, ya que no sabía cómo funcionaba la cosa acá y cerré lentamente la puerta del consultorio.

—Buenos días, Kendra —escuché la voz masculina hablándonos por detrás. Me giré y mi mirada dio justo contra unos orbes azules y fríos, enmarcados en unas gruesas pestañas rubias. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que yo lo miraba, quizás sonrió en exceso—. Uhm, bueno, hola. ¿Quién es? —besó brevemente la mejilla de Kendra y luego se acercó a mí. Evité fruncir las cejas o hacer alguna mueca y estiré mi mano, evitando cualquier contacto con él. Edward ya lo habría asesinado por su manera de mirar mi cuerpo y mis pechos.

—Isabella, una amiga —me presenté seriamente y él tomó mi mano, por un tiempo excesivo.

—Mucho gusto, Isabella —Escuché como Kendra tocía disimuladamente y yo retiré rápidamente mi mano. Newton captó de inmediato el mensaje, no era tan idiota al parecer—. Bueno, Kendra. ¿Qué te trae por acá? Pensé que la revisión mensual era en dos semanas más.

—Sí —ambas nos sentamos frente a las sillas que habían en el escritorio y yo, por supuesto, evité todo contacto visual con él—, pero tengo un retraso de una semana…

— ¿Llegó Harry? —Miró un poco dudoso a Kendra y juro que estuve a punto de golpear al jodido idiota.

— ¡Sí! —Casi gruñó ella y yo coloqué mi mano en su rodilla derecha, tratando de calmarla—. Llegó hace dos semanas. Quiero ver si es posible averiguar si estoy _realmente _embarazada —volví a apretar su rodilla y ella suspiró. Creo que ambas estábamos nerviosas, quizás demasiado.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Te haré unas preguntas regulares para este procedimiento —sacó su bolígrafo y nos miró fijamente—. ¿Cuándo fue tu último período?

—21 de julio.

—Bien. ¿Consumes alguna droga, alcohol, medicina? ¿Eres alérgica a algo?

—Eh, no. No consumo drogas, no fumo y tomo de vez en cuando. Dejé de hacerlo cuando me di cuenta de que mi período se había retrasado.

—Eso está muy bien. ¿Qué tan seguido tienes relaciones sexuales? —Dios. Esto es jodidamente incómodo.

—Esto… uhm, bueno —evité mi sonrisa ante su sonrojo. Conmigo no se sonrojaba cuando em hablaba de Harry, pero parece que Newton sí lo hacía—, con bastante regularidad. Todos los días, ahora, unas dos veces… sí, dos o tres veces... depende.

—Tranquila, Sra. Lears —él sonrió suavemente y escribió en la ficha clínica de Kendra—. ¿Se hizo una prueba de embarazo?

—Eh, no. No confío mucho en ellas, prefiero venir directamente acá. ¿Era necesario hacerla antes de venir acá? —Ambas lo miramos fijamente y él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, no es necesario. Bien, necesito que te desvistas y te coloques esta bata —Kendra la recibió y me miró con duda antes de que yo asintiera imperceptiblemente—. ¿Qué me cuentas de ti? —Forcé una sonrisa y lo miré por unos segundos antes de recorrer la habitación lentamente.

—Soy amiga de Kendra y su esposo, estudio medicina…

—Oh. ¿Qué año? —miré disimuladamente su mano izquierda, preguntándome por qué mierda me hablaba tanto, y la encontré vacía. Jodida suerte.

—Comenzaré mi especialización en un mes y medio, pasé a la facultad —crucé mis piernas y no pasé desapercibida su pervertida mirada en mis piernas desnudas. Debí colocarme un jeans en vez de shorts. Maldito verano.

— ¿Qué especialización? —apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y se inclinó hacia mí. Gracias al cielo había una distancia de casi un metro.

—Todavía… —mi celular comenzó a sonar. Estuve a punto de chillar y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que fuera mi chico quién llamaba. Una boba sonrisa surcó mi rostro al ver la cara de mi mejor amiga en la pantalla—. Lo siento, puede ser importante —él asintió y se apoyó en el sillón—. ¿Allie?

— _¡Bella! ¿Adivina dónde nos vamos en dos horas más? _—chilló fuertemente y yo no la regañé, feliz con su oportuno llamado.

—Uhm, no. ¿Dónde vamos? —Kendra justo salió y me miró confundida antes de darse cuenta que tenía el celular en mi oreja. Newton se levantó y le indicó que se sentara. Me levanté por inercia y me coloqué a su lado, tomando su mano en el camino.

—_Iremos a la playa. Llama a Edward, iremos a acampar hasta el viernes. Dos días. ¡Increible! _—Chilló nuevamente y Kendra me miró sonriente. Rodé los ojos y apreté su mano.

—Llamaré a Edward. Estoy con Kendra en el ginecólogo.

— _¡Dile que venga con Harry! Llamame apenas salgan. Iremos a tu casa y luego nos vamos en caravana juntos._

—De acuerdo, sí. Te llamo en unos minutos. Te amo.

—_¡Te amo! _—chilló antes de colgar. Kendra rio suavemente y yo sonreí.

—Era Alice, iremos a acampar. Tienes que venir y Harry también —me miró sorprendida y luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto, eres una de mis mejores amigas ahora. Llamaremos a Harry para que prepare todo. Ahora llamaré a mi chico —noté como la cabeza del Doctor se alzaba y me miraba confundido.

—Gracias —sonrió y luego prestó atención a lo que Newton decía. Marqué el número 3 y una foto de Edward y mía llenó la pantalla. Sonreí como estúpida y llevé el teléfono a mi oreja.

— _¿Bebé? _—sonreí ante su voz adormilada.

—Amor. ¿Te desperté? —me alejé un poco de los oídos del doctor.

—_Uhm, no, bebé. Estaba por levantarme para hacer la pieza _—pequeño mentiroso.

—Mentiroso —ambos reímos suavemente—. Alice llamó, dice que iremos a acampar con los chicos en dos horas más. Estaremos hasta el viernes —oí movimientos y supuse que ahora sí se había levantado.

—_Eso suena genial. ¿Dónde iremos? ¿Quiénes van? _—oí la regadera y deseé estar ahí con él. Evité gemir. No era el momento.

—No sé dónde iremos. Irán todos los chicos, además de James y Félix, también Kendra y Harry.

— _¿Kendra y Harry? Eso suena mejor aún _—rio y yo gruñí—. _Es broma, bebé. ¿Tengo que preparar las cosas?_

—Sí, bebé. Llegaré en una hora o menos, depende de los resultados. Parece que iremos a las cabañas, así que empaca toallas, los champús, acondicionador, los traje de baños… —su risa me detuvo y me sonrojé.

—_Bebé, tranquila. Haré todo eso y tú podrás comprobar todo cuando vuelvas. Hazle compañía a Kendra y mándale saludos, llamaré a Harry para que ustedes no vuelvan a interrumpir. Te amo y ya te extraño. _

—Yo también te amo. Gracias, eres el mejor —suspiré y después de lanzarle un beso, colgué.

— ¿Qué dijo? —Hice una mueca al ver a Newton metido entre sus piernas y mi amiga me miró incómoda y esperando una respuesta.

—Dijo que prepararía las cosas y que llamaría a Harry para avisarle.

—Tan amoroso —ambas reímos y escuchamos al ginecólogo gruñir.

—Bueno, uhm… —dijo saliendo y mostrándonos la pantalla—. Felicidades, eres madre, Kendra —ambas nos miramos y chillamos despacito. Para luego soltarnos a llorar.

—Soy mamá. Dios, soy mamá —susurró y yo la abracé fuertemente.

Increíble.

•••

— ¡Bella! —saludó Brad _guapote _Larsen, quien caminaba directo hacia mí con una pelota de voleibol en sus manos. Sonreí cuando se sacó los lentes negros y los colocó sobre su corta cabellera rubia. Sus ojos celestes me miraron divertidos y yo rodé los ojos.

— ¡Brady! —me burlé y él se sonrojó ligeramente antes de abrazarme fuertemente por la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Miré por sobre su hombro y vi a casi todos los jodidos Beta, quienes alzaron la mano para saludarme al notar mi mirada.

—Llevaba bastante tiempo sin verte —ambos reímos estúpidamente, pero me mantuve alerta al ver que no se alejaba a más de 10 centímetros de mí. De repente me sentí algo incómoda, no sabía si Edward estaba viendo.

—Tomando en cuenta de que llevábamos 1 semana de vacaciones y que prácticamente no he salido de mi casa… —me encogí de hombros y sonreí con picardía—… hace bastante tiempo que no nos vemos —él se soltó reír y yo lo acompañé. Noté que Emmett y Rose seguían jugando en el mar, mientras que Jasper se había acercado a los Beta y Riley estaba caminando hacia nosotros.

—Tenemos que salir uno de estos días, nunca tuvimos tanto tiempo libre en la universidad —sonreí nerviosa ante eso—. Podríamos salir a bailar, me encantó bailar contigo en la última fiesta que hicimos.

—Uhm… verás…

—No creo que sea posible, amigo —rápidamente unos fuertes, exquisitos y conocidos brazos me abrazaron por detrás y yo sonreí felizmente. Brad me miró sorprendido y miró a mi chico confundido, pero luego su mirada se volvió triste y decepcionada. Mierda.

—No podré, Brad, lo siento —me excusé, no quería herirlo. No sabía que él tenía sentimientos hacia mí.

—No sabía que tenías novio, Bells —pasó distraídamente su mano por su cabello y me recordó a Edward, pero no había mucho dónde comparar. Sonreí tristemente y me encogí de hombros.

—Nunca preguntaste —él hizo una mueca y nos miró incómodamente.

—Pero tu estado en Facebook dice que estás soltera… —murmuró y yo quise reír fuertemente.

—Bueno… Mis padres me tienen en Facebook, todavía no se los digo… así que aún no cambio mi estado —Expliqué rápidamente. Sentí como Edward apretaba su agarre y supuse que estaba celoso.

—Bebé, Tanya quiere que vayamos a jugar voleibol con los chicos. ¿Vamos? —asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de Brad mientras que Edward me aferraba a su cuerpo con posesión.

—No te pongas celoso, Edward —Mascullé mientras nos acercábamos a Riley, quien se había detenido en la mitad del camino al ver que volvía con Edward. Me sonrió brillantemente y miró a mi novio por unos segundos antes de colocarse a mi lado.

— ¿Qué quería, Larsen? —Bufó mientras yo enganchaba mi brazo izquierdo en su brazo derecho. Me encogí de hombros y bufé, al igual que Edward.

—Invitarme a salir…

—Y saber su estado en Facebook —Añadió con amargura Edward. Riley lo miró divertido y se largó a reír junto a mí. Edward me miró con un puchero y yo reí más fuerte. Edward había querido cambiar nuestra situación sentimental en Facebook en el segundo en que me pidió ser su novia, y estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero vagamente recordé que tengo a mis padres y que ellos parecen psicópatas al mirar mi página todos los días. Mala situación, además de tenerme en mejores amigos.

—Jodida suerte, Eddie —Se burló Riley y yo sonreí al ver como Edward gruñía en broma. Estaba feliz de que ellos por fin se llevaran bien, al menos por parte de Edward, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en tratar con amabilidad y confianza a Riley.

—Cállate, Biers, pronto te pasará lo mismo —Se defendió y golpeó fuertemente el brazo de mi amigo.

—Idiotas, paren y vamos a jugar —Intercedió Tanya y me tomó de la mano para llevarme hacia donde estaban las chicas.

—Gracias, T —besé su mejilla y nos acercamos hacia donde Jasper estaba explicando las reglas. A lo lejos miré como Kendra y Harry se acercaban a la orilla de la playa, tomados de la mano y sonriendo.

Kendra se lo había dicho al llegar a casa. Me había contado que habían llorado sin parar y que Harry había decidido no volver a Hawái. Suspiré mirando a Edward, deseando poder yo pedir lo mismo, pero no podía.

— ¿Bella, jugarás? —preguntó Emmett mientras que los chicos comenzaban a repartirse en dos equipos. Asentí rápidamente y me acerqué a ellos, antes de que pudiera notarlo la gigante mano de Emmett me tomó de la cintura y me guío hasta su grupo, en el cual estaban Félix, Alice, Tanya, Demetri, él y yo.

—Perderemos —masculló Tanya y todos la miramos mal, hasta que rompimos a reír.

—Yo seré árbitro —indicó James y nosotros asentimos. Me tocó estar adelante, justo en medio y frente a Riley. Hice una mueca y le saqué la lengua, mientras que él sonreía burlón. Dirigí mi mirada hasta mi marino y lo vi con el balón en las manos, hablando con Jasper y haciendo muecas—. Bien, todos atentos. ¡1, 2 y 3, a jugar! —James tocó su silbato, no sé de dónde mierda lo sacó, y nosotros nos enfocamos. Miré fijamente a Edward, quien me sonreía maléficamente, y me incliné un poco más para provocarlo. Funcionó, ya que su vista bajó a mi cuerpo, pero eso no fue suficiente para desconcentrarlo, ya que su lanzada fue casi perfecta y llegó justo hasta Félix, quien estaba detrás de mí. La golpeó y Tanya la recibió, lanzándola hasta el otro lado y logrando que Emmett se acuclillara para golpearla, haciéndola sacar del perímetro.

— ¡Sí! —chillamos todos y chocamos manos como pudimos, riéndonos en la cara de los demás. Riley nos fulminó, al igual que Rose, por lo que volvimos a reírnos.

— ¡No dirán eso cuando les ganemos! —Se mofó Kendra y todos volvimos a reír. Harry la miró embobado y luego se giró hacia nosotros. En su grupo estaban Rose, Jasper, Harry, Kendra, Riley y mi chico.

—Sigan hablando, sigan hablando —bufó Alice y todos rotamos. Le tocaba a Emmett lanzar y después a mí. Quedé de frente con Rose y ambas nos guiñamos el ojo.

— ¡Sigan jugando! —Gritó James y todos esperamos el saque de Emmett, fue perfecto. Llegó hasta Edward y me maravillé cuando lo vi flectar sus piernas y sus brazos bronceados, cosa que él notó, por supuesto, para lanzarla hasta donde estaba Riley, quien rápidamente la lanzó hasta nuestro lado y Alice no dudó en saltar para golpearla con su mano derecha, enviándola de regreso hasta el otro lado de la malla y sacándonos una sonrisa a todos. Kendra se acuclilló un poco y la golpeó antes de que Rose la mandara de vuelta a nuestro lado, dando con un Demetri completamente desconcentrado y haciendo que nosotros perdiéramos el turno.

— ¡Demetri! —Gruñimos todos, sobretodo Tanya quien se acercó a golpear su brazo—. ¡Concéntrate! —añadió.

—Lo siento, bebé —se apresuró a disculpar y todos rodamos los ojos. Hice un puchero al ver como los demás rodaban y que ahora le tocaba a Kendra lanzar. Sonreí ante su mirada de alegría, sus orbes brillaban con tal intensidad que eran hipnotizantes. Las chicas la habían abrazado con fuerza, no tanta, y felicitado a ambos. Pero Kendra no quería hacerse tanta ilusión, sólo tenía unos días de embarazo y no quería hacerse toda la idea de que iba a ser madre. Quería esperar hasta el tercer mes para que el embrión se asentara bien y el embarazo no corriera tantos riesgos.

—No puede ser… —jadeó Alice mirando fijamente hacia el otro equipo. Fruncí mis cejas y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver hacia los chicos, quienes relajadamente estaban quitándose sus franelas. Evité comerme con la mirada a Edward, juro que lo traté de evitar, pero era imposible. Podía ver como Alice estaba en la misma situación que yo al ver como Jasper flexionaba sus brazos desnudos y la miraba pícaramente. Ok.

— ¡Eso es trampa! —gruñó Emmett y él rápidamente se sacó su franela al igual que Félix. Noté como Rose tragaba saliva y como recorría el torso desnudo de su novio. Bien, a este juego pueden jugar dos.

—Allie —susurré y ella me miró unos segundos después. Captó de inmediato la situación y ambas nos quitamos nuestras franelas, quedando solo con la parte de arriba del traje de baño y con shorts abajo. Lancé la camiseta hacia donde estaba James, quien nos miraba a todos sorprendido, y sonreí tiernamente hacia Edward, quien miraba fijamente mi cuerpo.

— ¡Jueguen! —Gritó James con una sonrisa y volvió a tocar el silbato. Me acuclillé un poco y esperé a que Kendra volviera a tirar. Ella sonrió y lanzó el balón dando justamente donde Emmett, quien la golpeó suavemente y la lanzó hasta mí, por lo que rápidamente me giré y acuclillé, llevé mis brazos hasta arriba y golpeé con fuerzas, girándome para ver dónde caía la pelota. Sonreí cuando dio en los brazos de Harry, quien la golpeó y lanzó hasta Rose, logrando que ella golpeara fuertemente y la pelota diera hasta fuera del perímetro. Todos chillamos y saltamos a abrazarnos antes de girar y que fuera mi turno.

— ¡Vamos, bebé! —Gritó Edward y todos lo abuchearon, pero él solo sonrió y me guiñó el ojo. Sonreí y le lancé un beso antes de tomar el balón.

— ¡Perderás! —Gritó Riley y me sacó la lengua mientras que yo inhalaba suavemente para concentrarme. Miré hacia todos lados y me incliné un poco más, dándole una buena vista a mi chico antes de lanzar el balón fuertemente hacia el otro lado. Dio de lleno hasta Riley, quien usó sus dedos para volver a pasarla hasta nuestro lado y Tanya rápidamente la golpeó hasta Alice, quien la lanzó hasta el equipo contrario y llegando hasta Harold. Sonreí cuando el balón casi cae al suelo, pero Edward rápidamente se lanzó al suelo y la golpeó con su pie desnudo, mandándola hasta afuera por la fuerza con que lo hizo.

— ¡Sí! —aullamos y nos abrazamos, mientras que Edward tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, todavía tirado en la arena.

— ¡Tu propia chica te ganó, Eddie! —se mofó Emmett y todos rieron fuertemente. Miré como Edward se levantaba y sonreía en mi dirección. Le lancé otro beso y tomé la pelota que Demetri me entregaba—. ¡Vamos, Bella!

Y volví a lanzar.

—No puedo creer que ganaran —masculló Rosalie mientras que se terminaba de echar protector solar en las piernas. Kendra asintió mientras terminaba de hacer lo mismo con Harry, quien estaba tirado de estómago abajo junto con Edward. Alice y yo reímos y ella se levantó rápidamente.

— ¿Bebé? —Susurró Edward—. ¿Vamos a bañarnos? —reí suavemente y acaricié su salvaje melena.

—Vamos.

Se levantó ágilmente y me ofreció su mano, la tomé sin dudar y ambos caminamos hacia la orilla. De repente se colocó delante de mí y se acuclilló un poco, por lo que rápidamente salté sobe su espalda y enrollé mis piernas en su cintura, abrazándolo con cuidado por el cuello y besando su cuello cuando me acomodó.

—Me encanta la playa —suspiró mientras caminaba lentamente—. Me recuerda a mis padres. Como cuando veníamos a acampar cuando éramos pequeños y hacíamos fogatas, todos juntos —sonreí y apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro izquierdo, mientras que mis manos bajaban a su pecho, contra su corazón, y lo acariciaba allí—. Extraño que mamá trate de peinar mi cabello, solo por eso odio que todos lo toquen, excepto tú. Extraño que papá me hable de sus pacientes y de cómo decía que nosotros éramos una excelente pareja —ambos reímos suavemente ante eso y él se detuvo en la orilla de la playa, mojando sus pies en el agua—. Pero, sobre todo, extraño sus abrazos y sus retos. ¿Puedes creer que extraño que me regañen? —suspiró y yo besé su hombro.

—Lo sé, yo también los extraño.

—Ellos te amaban. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —giró su cabeza hacia mí y sus ojos brillaron. Besó castamente mis labios y suspiró—. Quizás tanto como yo, no creo que nadie te ame tanto como yo.

—Siempre supe que me amaban, nunca dejaron de repetirlo —acaricié su nariz con la mía y me bajé de su espalda—. Vamos —tomé su mano y ambos ingresamos lentamente al mar. Sonreí contra el sol y una vez más me maravillé por los reflejos que causaba contra el mar.

—Gracias —susurró mientras me abrazaba por detrás y entrelazaba nuestros dedos sobre mi vientre.

—Te amo —susurré cerrando los ojos y apoyándome contra su pecho. Suspiré relajadamente y dejé que sus brazos me envolvieran contra él, haciéndome sentir como en casa. El agua comenzaba a llegarme hasta la cintura, pero se sentía tan cálida contra mi cuerpo que no me importó.

—Te amo —respondió contra mi cuello, besándolo en el proceso antes de subir hasta mí oreja y besarla suavemente. Me estremecí y apreté un poco sus dedos entre los míos—. No me iré a Hawái, quiero quedarme.

* * *

**Bueno, hola.**

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero entré a la universidad y es un asco. Llevo solo un mes de clases y ya voy para la cuarta prueba, casi quiero llorar. Pero he estado crugiéndome el cerebro y la inspiración estos últimos días para poder traer este capítulo, es más de relleno, lo demás viene después, alguno de estos días.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, realmente las adoro. ¡GRACIAS!**

**Por cierto, cambié la portada de la historia y babeo cada vez que la veo jaja Gracias a Erika que la hizo. ¡Te pasaste, loca!**


End file.
